What Should Have Been
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: Slytherin! Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy - it's going to be the Famous Five not the Gryffindor Trio. So much better me thinks. Alternate Universe. HPDG
1. Five Sortings

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Five Sortings

III

Hermione Granger wanted one thing – to prove to the wizarding world that witches with Muggles for parents could do just as much if not more than they could. She wanted to pull the entire society from the stagnant hole in which they found itself and show them all the good things Muggles had created and how they could be adapted and used to improve their lives. As much as she'd hoped she'd be in Gryffindor, she knew it would be unlikely. Her love of learning, for knowledge is power, would make her unsuited to be one of the Hogwarts Lions – they tended to act before thinking and while being a major strength of the house as a collective, it was also a weakness to be exploited. If Gryffindor also took on any other traits of the big cats, Hermione presumed that the boys would tend toward being lazy leaving the girls to do all the work. Hufflepuff wasn't an option because she was loyal only to herself because there was no one better qualified. That left Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Slytherin wasn't preferred because of their openly acknowledged tendency to produce less than savoury characters and low tolerance of non-purebloods. And Ravenclaw wasn't ideal for her plans but she assumed that it would suffice.

_Ravenclaw is most unsuitable for your plans,_ the Hogwarts Sorting Hat told her._ Although you do rely on books for information almost as much as members of the blue house do. You trust books far too blindly, Miss Granger. As you will learn power gets you what you want in the wizarding world and history is written by the victor._

"Do what you think is right," Hermione whispered to the hat on her head.

_What is right is not equal to what is easy..._ SLYTHERIN!

Hermione noted as she set the hat back on the stool that the hooked nose professor was the first to clap and only then did her house mates join in.

She hoped that seven years in social Siberia would be worth it.

III

She could feel the eyes on her as she walked the few meters where the Sorting Hat waited. Still, she kept in character and resisted the urge to fiddle with the ends of her waist length champagne coloured hair. Sitting down, she straightened her skirt and raised her chin before the hat fell over her eyes.

_Daphne Greengrass_ the hat said. _Let's get straight to the crux of the matter. You don't want to be known as Queenie Wickham's love child with Hugo Greengrass – the two most beautiful people of the past twenty years. _

"I also don't want to be treated as the girl whose mother committed suicide because she was weak and loved a man who didn't love her back. I don't want to be the girl who grew up with an evil step mother jealous of everything I was born with, that was given to me with no choice in the matter. I don't want to bear those tags."

_Then who do you want to be?_

"That's what growing up is about. It is about learning who you are. All I want is to be a good sister to Astoria because her mother treats her worse than me. I know my mother loved me. Father gave me the memory of when she left me with him that last time. She must have said 'I love you, Daphne' a dozen times and kissed my face fifty times. Katerina never tells Astoria, ever. I need Astoria. Astoria needs me. I am Astoria's sister – anything after that I will learn along the way."

Daphne imagined the hat smiling. _You are strong. And you have the drive of a neglected child out to prove her worth, like most orphans and children growing up in broken homes. The green house will give teach you the lessons you will need to survive where your mother did not._

"Send me to Slytherin," Daphne said quietly, lifting her chin determinedly.

_Very well... _SLYTHERIN!

III

"I want to be the very best wizard I can be. I want to be the very best wizard I can be."

The hat touched Neville Longbottom's head for a few moments before calling its answer to the room.

SLYTHERIN!

After a moment of shock, Neville stood, lifted the hat off his head and handed the relic to his grandmother's old friend Minerva McGonagall. Giving the older witch a slight bow, Neville turned on his heel and proceeded to walk as confidently as he could to the Slytherin House table, the silver serpent of the left breast of his robes.

"I will be the very best wizard I am."

Neville stopped at the very end of his new house table and bowed. A number of students bobbed their heads in return. Frowning, Neville raised himself up onto his toes, swallowed his fear and tapped his heels together. Slowly, lowering himself so that his feet were flat on the floor he looked up and down the table deliberately, his shaking hands clasped behind his back before he bowed a second time. The second time, nearly all of the students at the Slytherin table bowed their heads politely and a handful from nearby tables did also. Quirking an eyebrow Neville quickly moved to sit down.

"You've made an impression on them," the girl with long hair next to him noted.

Neville nodded and turned back to the sorting ceremony. "That was my intention, after all my bloodline is older than most of theirs, they should respect my position as heir to one of the ducal families and their social superior, Lady Daphne."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two prefects, both within earshot lean in close enough to whisper to one another and then send his words further up the table. Underneath the table, Neville rubbed his sweaty hands down the side seams of his trousers and let out his breath, ever so slowly.

"Don't worry," Daphne Greengrass whispered. "You did well."

Neville shuddered as he thought how many more times he may have to throw the political weight of his surname around.

III

He didn't know how it happened but it did. He'd missed the sorting for the entire first half of the alphabet. He'd only realised when the entire hall watched Neville Longbottom invoke pureblood tradition to have most of Slytherin House bow to him and publically acknowledge him as their social superior. There went his father's plan to have him rule the lower grades of their house. The heir to a lordship couldn't usurp the heir to a duchy, unless he became an advisor or deputy of sorts. None of the boys that his father had indicated would be in his Slytherin peer group had blood like his. However, Longbottom was a cousin on his mother's side. They might even be able to become friends.

He froze and his heart doubled his pace upon realising his errant thought.

"Malfoy, Draco," the deputy headmistress called.

Draco walked up to the stool, trying to emulate Longbottom's calm stride and sat down, allowing the hat the hat to be placed on his head.

_Your mother was right. Be a child for a few years. Have some friends._ SLYTHERIN!

Draco waited for the hat to be removed before standing. Giving a small nod to his godfather, the man who was now his head of house, Draco moved to the Slytherin Table, nodding to his peer group, who returned his nod. Before taking his seat opposite Longbottom, Draco nodded once more and the round faced blond boy nodded back after a brief pause.

Quelling the anticipation growing in his chest Draco joined his classmates with a contented sigh. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. He was going to belong.

III

Harry Potter moved toward the Sorting Hat with the ominous feeling that he was about to meet his destiny. Sitting on the stool, the hat on his head, he considered his option. Hufflepuff was unlikely but they seemed like a nice group of people. Ravenclaw was unlikely because he'd never had books to read so he didn't know if he'd like studying or not. He knew his eyes didn't, they'd always found reading difficult. Everyone expected him to go into Gryffindor and that was fine. His parents were Gryffindors and Hermione said that Dumbledore was supposedly on too. Hagrid, his first friend liked Dumbledore and respected him greatly.

Harry looked at the Slytherin House Table. They didn't seem inherently evil like Ron had said. They looked like children and young adults, and there was one up the far end of the table who had blue eyes, red hair and freckles just like Ron. They looked as confused and as inquisitive as every other face looking up at him from the house tables. He knew his aunt and uncle always spread malicious rumours around the neighbourhood saying he was crazy and he knew he wasn't so who was to say that the children dressed in green before him were good or evil. They'd barely made enough choices in their lives to warrant such slander. Harry thought of one of his aunt's favourite phrases; 'one bad egg can ruin them all'.

For a moment he thought to the Sorting Hat's song. He'd had qualities of all the houses. He had ambition too, in bucket loads, because he wanted to prove that he wasn't a freak.

_I wish I could split you four ways, Mr Potter. _

"Hello?" Harry asked.

_Yes, hello,_ the hat replied chuckling. _You were right. You won't be a badger or a raven and I'm starting to think you won't be a lion. You don't think like your father, I saw his head too many years ago. You think more like your mother and she almost ended up in Slytherin. Then again she almost ended up in Ravenclaw. It's your choice now. Are you going to be good or are you going to be great?_

Harry grinned to himself. "What a stupid question to ask an eleven year old!"

_It is rather. I'll take it you plan to be Harry Potter, not Harry Potter boy-wonder and clone of his father._

"That would be nice," Harry agreed. "Just to be me."

_I wish you well... _SLYTHERIN!

Harry walked off the podium and down to the end of the house table and bowed as he had seen Neville Longbottom do. To his surprise Neville stood up and bowed his head in reply. The entire Slytherin table then bowed deeply and those close by shuffled down to make space for him next to the sandy blond boy. Harry sat and after a long, thoughtful pause returned the nod of Malfoy. He then turned to face the head table and thus began his career at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

III

III


	2. A Green Hand

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

A Green Hand

III

The moment Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin House, Head Teacher Severus Snape knew he'd have to find a way to protect the boy from the upper years, the children who had been brought up isolated from the rest of the wizarding community for their own protection.

Just looking at the child pained Severus quite badly. Harry was a reminder of his own failings. Harry was a reminder of how badly he'd hurt the woman he'd loved and that he owed his life to a man he'd hated for being the one to hold her heart.

Severus knew, from the moment the child was sorted that he'd never be able to call him Potter. He would have to be Lily's son and therefore Harry. For the duration of the Welcoming Feast he'd plotted and planned and by the time he'd selected a potato his mind was made up.

III

His first potions lesson for the year was, conveniently, Slytherin and Gryffindor first years, no doubt because Bloody Albus Dumbledore thought that Lily's son would be a Gryffindor. Severus knew better than most that Lily had had more than her fair share of Slytherin traits and was not wholly surprised to be the guardian of her son.

Severus selected a red headed Weasley to be his first victim and the boy's temper immediately allowed Severus to dock him points. The Muggleborn Granger seemed to understand his speech completely but had surprised him by not raising her hand to answer. She seemed to be tired and probably had not slept well her first night in the dungeons.

"I'm sure Miss Granger could answer all those questions," Severus said in his most theatrically smooth voice with a nod to the girl.

She spoke quietly, efficiently and correctly and was award points accordingly, with a twenty percent added bonus as a shield against retribution from her dorm mates. Severus was pleased that her blood, without its incestuous origins had once again proved to him that intelligence sometimes required a different upbringing.

The bell sounded for the end of class.

"Granger, Potter, a moment please," he said as the eleven year old Gryffindors fled the room. "Your friends can wait outside."

Longbottom scowled but turned for the door. Greengrass who had moved slowly moved a little faster.

The door snicked shut and Severus looked at the two children in front of him.

"Welcome to Slytherin. You will both have a hard road ahead of you over the next few years. I suggest you learn fast and build your reputations now."

Reaching into the top drawer of his desk Severus removed four books, two of each that he kept available for new students that at first glance would not survive in Slytherin House.

"The first is a cultural book. Both of you should adhere to it. Mr Potter, you have already shown your rank and used it. Maybe you knew and intended to. Maybe you did not. Do not ever waste weapons in your arsenal. Miss Granger you have the intelligence to protect yourself more than adequately. Do so."

The girl nodded in understanding. The boy watched on through a mask that made Severus' insides curl in anger. He knew what a convincing mask like that meant. It meant practice. It only confirmed the older man's fears.

"The second is a book of borderline dark spells. It highly likely that your peers would have experienced some of these spells at home as children but it is customary that children aren't taught how to use these spells until they have children of their own. Learn to use them. Learn to use them silently. To really forge a reputation use them wandlessly as most parents do. They are not difficult spells but they do require strong emotion to work. Miss Granger. You are dismissed."

The girl left. The boy remained but retreated further into himself.

Severus frowned before he began to speak in a low voice.

"I knew your mother. I knew that she and her sister did not get along. I fear that what I thought might happen has come true, Harry."

The boy's expression did not change.

"I did not get on with your father. Not one bit. You could say we were childhood enemies. Your mother was probably my only friend until I acted in an unforgivable manner toward her. She cannot forgive me in this life. I can work to earn her forgiveness and your respect. For appearances, Harry I cannot speak to you in public. I want you to know I will do whatever for you. I have a debt to repay."

The boy still did not move.

"Expect an owl from a book store. You are to read the book and try to implement it. Send me an owl with any questions that will crop up. You are also expected in the infirmary Sunday morning at half six until I release you from that duty. I have every intention that you meet your full potential, Harry."

"Yes, Sir," the boy finally said meeting Severus in the eye but he was essentially still hidden behind his front.

"Very well. You are dismissed, Mr Potter."

And the boy left.

III

There had been signs from that first week that Severus' message had been taken on board by the intended recipients. Harry and Longbottom had become quite close seeming to share every moment of their day. The sandy haired boy even performed a slight bow to him a breakfast one morning after the mail had been received. It was a week after Severus had sent the rudimentary occlumency book and he had watched in surprise as more books arrived before the pair of first years at the Slytherin table.

Greengrass too seemed to be a member of their little circle. She was the only person in the school with a better mask that Harry himself, and sadly Severus understood why. She was often seen flanked on either side by Harry and Longbottom as they walked the halls of the school. Severus was also positive that she was the one who ensured that their work was completed to such excellent standards.

It was to the point that Severus stood in the Restricted Section of the library watching them at the study tables. Harry and Longbottom seemed to complete their work while maintaining an almost constant banter that seemed to both frustrate and entertain Greengrass. Granger also shared their table quietly working away. As the weeks progressed the girl managed the art of pith – her essays becoming to the point, the correct length and humming with an underlying hint of something that indicated to her personality.

What surprised Severus was his godson. Draco had arrived with two goons shadowing his footsteps, obviously on orders from their respective fathers. Still Draco sat at the same table as a Muggleborn to complete his school work as the other two boys sat at the next table. The blond boy also joined in the conversation sometimes and allowed his work to be proof read by the two girls.

There was also a greater number of Slytherin visiting the library. Usually it was just the outcasts and those who chose to socialise with members of other houses who frequented the library but by the Halloween Staff Meeting it was apparent that the marks of Slytherin Juniors we up in every discipline.

Severus had also heard rumours of language tutoring sessions and it had been confirmed by Una Flourish when he'd popped into the store to pick up his order. His Slytherins had been purchasing language books by post owl.

III

The full impact of Severus' actions was apparent by Halloween.

The children were outside after class, before the feast and the Slytherins were the most fascinating to watch. Harry, Longbottom and the two girls were all dressed in casual clothes and, from somewhere had produced a bicycle. Granger was riding it confidently around the other three in casual loops as they walked before being chased across the grass by Harry who was rather swift of foot.

Severus had watched his bedroom window on the fourth floor as Harry had mastered the contraption as the crowd of spectators grew. Longbottom had then tried and managed a couple of shaky circles and dismounted grinning from ear to ear. Greengrass seemed disinclined to even try but was coaxed by Harry who ran beside her holding the seat with one hand and the other hovering over the handlebars.

Deciding to head downstairs and outside into the sun, Severus found the other staff watching from the steps leading up to the doors of the school.

"Imagine how many children will want one for Christmas," Severus noted. "All because Harry Potter has one at school."

"Where did he get it?" Minerva McGonagall asked in surprise. "I haven't seen a bicycle since I was a lass."

"I have no idea," Severus replied. "I never had one. Although I did have a unicycle growing up."

The teachers looked on in surprise.

"So why are we standing here?" Severus asked.

"We're waiting for the confrontation," Filius Flitwick replied his wand out but tucked unassumingly under his arm.

Pomona Sprout nodded in agreement. "It's only a matter of time before one of the older students forces their way into the situation."

"I think Mr Potter and company will deal with any unwanted situations adequately," Snape said confidently smiling to himself as Minerva cottoned onto his word and their multi-layered meaning.

"Really," she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Really," Snape replied. "I'm going to walk now."

Severus walked around the grounds weaving between startled students and watching his four first years closely out the corner of his eye.

It was Flint who made the mistake. He tugged on the bike while Greengrass was making another attempt so that the girl and the bike were pulled to the ground taking Harry who'd tried to keep them upright too. The boy and his cronies barely had anytime to laugh before they stopped.

Harry picked himself up and with help from Hermione who removed the bike and Neville, an injured Daphne was lifted from the ground. Draco Malfoy stepped forward with his two bodyguards also. But it was Potter who flicked his wrist and whipped the older boys with energy once again.

Every single boy recognised the spell and the gesture.

After that day, there were four boys who were far more respectful to Harry and far more courteous towards their female peers.

Severus couldn't help but smile for that added bonus it frightened a pair of Hufflepuff fourth years.

III

The Sunday after Halloween, Snape stood in the infirmary as Potter received his weekly check up. He'd grown. He'd gained weight. His eyesight had improved. His bones were healed and as strong as ever. Curses, hexes and jinxes had been lifted from him. He was healthy.

"Thank you, Poppy," Severus said as the nurse finished her spells and returned to her office.

The witch smiled and returned to her office.

"Harry," Severus said. "Come directly to your classroom once you are released. I have... Come."

Spinning on his heel the Potions Master left and made his way downstairs to the dungeons and into the classroom. Another man was already there. He paced nervously, pausing as Severus entered before returning to his march.

"Thank you for what you've done. I should have been here for him. I should have done it. Lily and James were my friends..."

Severus held up held hand to stop the flow of words.

"We've all made mistakes. Let us leave it at that."

Eventually the knock was heard before door opened and Harry entered. Severus watched as the mask he was now familiar with slipped on with alarming speed.

"Harry," Severus began. "As you heard Nurse Pomfrey say, you no longer need weekly checkups. Once a month shall suffice but you will continue taking your potions."

"Yes, Sir," the boy replied, his emerald green eyes showing his confusion.

"Now, this is a treat more for Mr Lupin than you. He was great friends with your father while they attended Hogwarts and after. I felt it only fair that you had an adult outside school looking out for you also. I believe Mr Lupin brought some photos of your parents also, so that you could see what they were like."

Harry was silent a moment before his masked slipped a little to reveal a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Very well. Breakfast is in one half hour. Don't be late. Mr Lupin, please take care in not to be seen or noticed while you depart," Severus said with as stern attitude he could muster.

"Yes, Severus," the worn looking man replied. "Thank you."

Severus didn't acknowledge the comment. He just left the room, hitting the door handle with a monitoring spell as he did.

III

"Well, Severus," Minerva began while pouring drinks before the half yearly student progress meeting. "How do you account for the fact that most of your Slytherins have, on average, had their marks improve by a whole grade?"

"Yes, Severus," Filius agreed sipping his tea. "Care to explain?"

"What is there to explain?" Severus asked in return. "I believe that they are now suitably motivated to succeed."

Pomona giggled. "And if I thought you'd give a straight answer I would ask; why?"

"The words Harry and Potter should explain enough," Minerva put forward.

"Absolutely not," Filius argued. "They only create more questions. Why the other day I swore I saw him use _Flagello_ against a fourth year who was summoning items from other students school bags in the halls. Mr Potter shook his head and watched on at the forth year returned the items. He lied as to how the item came into his possession but it was returned. Thus I am confused: How would Harry Potter who grew up as a Muggle know of the whipping spell let alone how to use it?"

Severus brought his cup to his lips to hide his smirk. "How indeed?"

III

III


	3. Through the Red Haze

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Through the Red Haze

III

It was clearly apparent by the end of their second year the Slytherin Students Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger, dubbed by the staff as the Fantastic Four had expanded to include Draco Malfoy and become the Famous Five.

Minerva had felt robbed when Neville and Harry were first sorted into Slytherin but now she whole heartedly approved. The changes in the junior forms were so obviously that the headmaster had even noticed and Albus had a tendency not to look beyond his favourites.

Still Slytherin students were thriving in a way not seen since before the darkness of Voldemort. A petition signed by every member of the green house was put forward by the supposed proposer Jemima Whinnthorpe. It asked for redecoration of the Slytherin dorms and permission was granted. Thus Slytherin House's home in the dungeons was no longer all dark wood, so darkly polished it looked black, and deep emerald green. Jemima had presented fabric samples with the petition and her ideas for improvements and now the house was filled with emerald in varied shades, shining silver and glass ornaments and the oppressively dark wood had been lightened and transformed to mimic the beautiful ashy tones of trees under moonlight.

It could not be proved, and Severus wouldn't say, but Minerva firmly believed that the Famous Five were behind the changes. Thus the years had rolled, fairly uneventfully from one month to the next until Minerva found herself, in her animagus cat form, watching Harry Potter and Remus Lupin stroll the upper floors together one Sunday afternoon.

Their conversation, more than anything alarmed her.

"I promised Sirius, Harry. I promised him the moment I saw the photo. The moment I saw the Daily Prophet I knew what he'd told me when I visited him, after that first visit with you... After I saw the Prophet I knew it was true. I knew Sirius was innocent," Remus said looking over a balustrade and down on the moving staircases.

"I knew it was true when I asked Severus if Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater, Remus. I know neither you nor my godfather betrayed my parents. I know that I was put with the Dursleys against my parents' wishes. The spell used there to keep me safe could have been used with Sirius. The link is weaker but he is still family. I could have grown up with three meals a day knowing the truth about who, what, how and why I was the target of a mad man."

Minerva felt her paws shake. She couldn't believe her ears but she was sure of what she was hearing.

"And Peter is still alive while Sirius rots," Remus said bitterly. "Damn the rat, no pun intended."

"Ron Weasley hates me too much to accept my enquiries regarding his pet. You don't have a relationship with him to do so without being suspicious..." Harry trailed off. "I can't see a way out this time. Normally I talk it through with my friends but I can't talk this through with them. It's too much."

"Harry," Remus sighed, hugging the boy to his side. "Harry, I want more than anything to get you out of the clutches of Vernon Dursley but I can't. They won't give me custody, I am a werewolf."

"The Ministry is a bunch of prejudiced fearful nincompoops," Harry complained. "My only legal way out is Sirius. Hermione figured that out the start of last year."

"A second year figured it out?" Remus asked.

"She spent the summer reading text books, for me, Remus. She knew how badly I was hurt there. She figured out every single one of the potions, Severus forces me to take. She read legal texts to help me escape and Sirius is my only option," Harry said sadly. "Now we know Peter Pettigrew is here with me, at this school, and I still can't free my own godfather from an unfair imprisonment."

"Hermione really is the smartest witch of her age," Remus said with a smile. "If she says we have to catch the rat. We have to catch the rat."

"How?" Harry asked, leaning over the rail.

"I don't know," Remus replied sadly.

Minerva nodded to herself and with a flip of her tail she was gone.

III

That night Minerva stood in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room with Rolanda Hooch. All her lions crowded in too for the inspection. The window was open and many owls roosted on their owners' knees and shoulders, toad, mostly still in tanks were there too. Cats lounged around, purring, happy for the scratches their owners were giving them to keep them still and a few spiders, lizards, rats and ferrets filled hands.

"Listen in please!" Minerva snapped. "I don't see how this is an accurate check of pets as you would just distribute them evenly among yourselves so let's be on with it. If you don't have a pet please, for Merlin's sake, head up to your room for a minute or two while I sort this out. Rules are rules and this has to be done."

"You've never done it before," a voice called out.

"That is because, Mr Weasley, I believe it to be a pointless exercise," Minerva replied only recognising the voice to belong to one of the twins. Without seeing the speaker she couldn't identify which.

"Those with owls stand beside the windows, cats near the staircases, everyone else near the portrait hole!" Rolanda called trying to find order in the chaos.

Minerva conferred silently for a moment with her colleague and Minerva went to inspect the felines and her friend the birds. Taking great pleasure, she scratched heads and necks, fed treats and spoke softly to the animals as their owners waited somewhat patiently. She finished and the owners were dismissed upstairs as Minerva tackled the toads and spiders quickly.

Minerva then turned to the rats and their owners as Rolanda finished with the other small pets.

"There has apparently been an outbreak of disease in rats. The purpose of this circus," Minerva said to the two boys, "is to check your rats without causing obvious embarrassment. I will need to take both with me for an hour or two. They will be returned to you tonight."

Both boys looked worried but quickly shoved their pets into the two unbreakable crates offered by the staff, Ron Weasley's rat causing a little ruckus that only affirmed Minerva's mounting suspicions. Every slice of information she had found since overhearing Remus and Harry talk was adding up. Minerva smiled and led Rolanda and the other rat from Gryffindor Tower to her office where Severus was waiting.

"Do you have the potion?" she asked briskly.

"Yes," the man replied in confusion. "Minerva may I ask why?"

"Perform the test and then you will understand," Minerva replied.

"Stun them then," the Potions Master said, pinching the bridge of his nose and reaching into his pockets.

Rolanda duly stunned the rats and Severus dropped potion on their heads. One suffered no change. The other glowed white for a moment before it faded.

"Merlin," Snape said snatching up the two crates and moving to leave the office. "Minerva, call the staff to the Great Hall."

A buzzer went off as the three staff made their way to the Great Hall which had been instantaneously emptied of furniture.

"Whatever is the crisis, Minerva?" Albus asked arriving in the hall well after all the staff.

"Severus," Minerva said moving to stand beside Remus and holding his shaking hand as he realised what was happening.

"Minerva came to me this morning for a potion to reveal whether or not an animal is in fact an animagus. I shall perform the test again to show you the result," Severus announced.

Minerva felt Remus tremble and she used her wand to hit him with a light calming charm as the rat missing a toe glowed again while the other remained normal.

Albus was shocked. That was plain to see.

"I will summon the Ministry immediately," he announced calling for his phoenix companion and disappearing in a blaze of fire.

Severus looked over to Minerva and Remus, seeming to understand before conveniently intercepting Filius by asking the charms professor about other methods of revealing an animagus.

"I heard you and Harry talking this morning on the upper floors. I knew Harry had been taking potions but I didn't realise how many until I heard you both discussing Miss Granger. I took a peek at Poppy's files."

"Minerva..." Remus began.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Minerva asked. "I could have helped you months ago, possibly years ago and you didn't come to me? I would have done and would still do anything for you Marauders. You were my children. I should have fought harder with Albus. I should not have left the boy with his horrid aunt."

Remus sensed his older friend's remorse and wrapped his arm around her.

"We will do it for them now then," he said softly. "We can make it right. It's never too late. I know a transfiguration mistress who can help me make a house fit for habitation for a man who was wronged and a boy who deserves a chance."

Minerva nodded and steeled herself. "A chance is all most people need."

III

Minerva watched in amazement as Sirius Black talked his way out of trouble. She shook her head berating herself for thinking twelve years in Azkaban Prison would change a man. Any other man, yes, Sirius, absolutely not.

In the middle of the Wizengamot and the full Ministry Court, not to mention a packed gallery Sirius Black had seized his freedom with both hands with damning evidence provided by Peter Pettigrew against himself with the help of a little truth serum. Sirius then demanded financial reparations and complete and immediate custody of his godson, in accordance with the Final Will and Testimonies of Lily and James Potter, as St Mungos had given him a clean bill of health and a stable mental state.

Upon receiving a new wand from Ollivander, who brought part of his shop to the ministry at no small cost to the now financially burdened government, Sirius waved it, producing sparks and then claimed his rightful inheritance in his great-grandfather's seat on the Wizengamot due to the fact he'd only been disowned by his mother as a sixteen year old, which still made him his father's heir.

Minerva thought then, at that point, Sirius was though with his theatrics.

She was wrong.

As Peter Pettigrew was stripped of his Order of Merlin and brought to trial for various crimes, Sirius stood and abdicated himself from proceedings citing his inability to be an impartial judge. Having been allowed by Dumbledore to step down from his seat Sirius pointed his wand at his former friend and spoke the words that created the green light that ended his life.

The court, quite rightly went into uproar until a clerk quietly confirmed that Lord Black was indeed correct. It was impossible for them to imprison him a second time for a crime for which he had already served time.

All the Black haired man had said to the silent crowd was "It's called Double Jeopardy. Merlin, I wish my mother was here to see this."

Minerva could agree more. Walburga Black would have been torn between disowning her son again and reinstating him into her side of the family tree for sheer audacity.

When at last everyone was free to go, Minerva shoved the address of her freshly fidelius charmed house in his hand and urged her former student to apparate out of the hubbub.

"Minnie!" the man cried picking her up and spinning her around her own lounge room.

Minerva mentally scolded herself for allowing herself to feel excitement over such immature behaviour.

"Nice digs!" Sirius concluded setting her back on her feet and looking around.

"I think that translates to; you have a lovely home," Remus said before being crash tackled to the floor and pulled into a hug.

"Boys!" Minerva barked, pleased to see that both grown men sheepishly stood and dusted themselves down. "Now the real work begins. Now we have a boy who needs a home and a family."

"Harry!" Sirius gasped. "When can I see him? Minnie, I need to see him."

The most priceless moment of the day was the look of Sirius' face when she told him he'd have to ask Severus Snape for permission as his godson was a Slytherin.

III

III


	4. Black and White

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Black and White

III

Hermione hadn't known what to think when Harry had insisted that they all come with him to his first meeting with his godfather. She'd argued hard against him but in the end he'd raised his eyebrow in that way all Slytherin House knew, and with a twinkle in his eyes, that very few people knew about she'd caved.

As she sat on the love seat next to Neville she reprimanded herself for always caving to him when he wanted something. She reprimanded herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her as it often did with Harry.

She was smart, highly intelligent even, when it came to facts. Harry had a razor sharp intellect that never missed a beat and always twisted the facts to his advantage. Harry had this knack for seeing the connections in the chaos of information.

In their first year, for example, Draco and his goons had stumbled across Fluffly and after the theatrics of Quirrill at the Halloween feast and Dumbledore's unhealthy interest in Harry she'd begun gathering facts. When she finally put them to Harry, Neville had scoffed.

"What did you expect?" the blond boy had asked. "Everyone thought he'd be a Gryffindor. Whatever this is it is a trap for someone and a test for Harry. He's being baited."

Their head of house had appeared from the shadows and awarded Longbottom fifty points.

Daphne had provided the next piece of the puzzle later that week at breakfast. As she broke the legs off the first chocolate frog from the weekly box she received from her grandmother to distribute the sweet among her friends she'd tossed the card straight to Harry who she was forcing to collect them.

"A peek into the psyche of the old man," she'd said distainfully. "Bowling!"

Harry had passed it straight onto Hermione after looking at it for a few minutes. "Mione," he said softly. "Can you do that thing you do in the library and find out about alchemy?"

"Alechemy?" Neville had asked. "Really hard potions."

"But not," Daphne had added. "One of the most valuable wizarding artefacts, the Philosopher's Stone was an accidental bi-product of alchemy."

"And how big would that be?" Harry asked and Daphne held up her hand in a close fist.

Harry pushed his eggs around on his plate for a minute.

"Could the Headmaster really be that stupid?" he asked softly to his friends.

"Yes," Daphne replied simultaneously with another voice.

"What are we talking about?" Draco asked sitting down.

"A certain three headed puppy," Neville said with a smile to Draco who they all knew hated dogs of all shapes and sizes.

"Right," Draco had replied. "You four should be able to work out that puzzle on your own."

And they had Hermione thought happily to herself. Four first years had discovered that Albus Dumbledore was baiting the spirit of Lord Voldemort into Hogwarts, a school filled with hundreds of students in an attempt to make Harry into a little hero. The only loser in the situation was their defence professor, an incompetent teacher, but a man all the same, who had lost his life deep under the school months after Harry had elected not to meddle in business that wasn't theirs.

At the end of January before those events had even occurred, she'd changed her self-study topics to how Voldemort could still be alive and Wizarding Legalities.

Looking over to a very uncomfortable looking Sirius Black who was in an armchair opposite she gave herself a little pat on the back. At least Harry never had to go back to those child-abusing Dursleys. In her opinion it was the Dursley's who put an even blacker mark against Dumbledore's name.

III

Daphne sat perched on the arm of Harry's armchair. She could have made the other three shuffle over on the settee so she could fit but she'd chosen to perch instead as it had more benefits. One, she was close enough to Harry to calm him should his godfather inflame her friend's horrible temper. Two, Harry was close enough to restrain her should the former prisoner inflame her own temper. Three, she could see the three professors, Snape, Lupin and McGonagall sitting watching at the other end of the room. Four, Harry wasn't isolated or alone, as his friends had promised him he would never be again. Five she could physically put herself between the two raven headed males with ease should it all go wrong.

She could tell by Harry's body language, even from the funny angle of observation, that he was wearing his 'little lord' mask, the one he used around most adults and seniors who didn't have regular contact with him. It was one of her favourites, on him. He fitted it well with his sharp mind and his untidy hair, the hair she'd finally convince him to grow long and now curled deliciously.

The introductions had been made and now the first move needed to be made.

"Your hair is better than James' hair," the man said with a rueful smile. "It's got Lily's curl. Makes you look a little like Draco's Aunt Andromeda, my cousin. It must almost be long enough to tie back."

Harry nodded. "I do tie it up when we play pick up," he replied.

"Pick up?" his godfather asked. "Quidditch?"

"Quidditch, football, lacrosse, which Hermione is a demon at," Neville replied diverting Black's attention as the four of them had planned behind Harry's back. "Sport is sport. Sticking to magical sports is so limiting."

"We want to learn tennis and golf this summer," Harry said. "If we can."

His godfather heard something else in that sentence and nodded. Getting up he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pencil and pad and as he sat back in his armchair, readers from his breast pocket on his jacket. As the glasses went on his nose the man began to scribble onto the page.

Daphne couldn't help but share a smile with her friends. Apparently, he made notes the exact same way Harry did, with his readers sliding down his nose.

"Lost my eyesight in Azkaban. Can't get it back," the man said ruefully as he wrote. "Hence the glasses. I used to pay James out so much for being blind. Now I am."

"Karma?" Harry offered, his body tense.

"Probably," Sirius agreed after a moment. "It took me a while to get into the right place in my head to be able to come and see you without wanting to yell at you. That's why I didn't come and see you months ago."

Daphne felt Harry stiffen at her side, suffering a direct hit to a very sore point in his armour. Twisting her body slightly she pushed her knee against his. To their group, it was a show of support, to everyone else she was just adjusting her position.

"I thought you should be a Gryffindor. And I didn't like the fact that S... Snape has been helping you. Doing what I should have done. But he's a bigger man than I was. He got over what I did to him and his issues with your parents. I deserved it. Karma got to me and I served my time. Now I am embracing everything Slytherin that I ran away from when I was a kid because that means you, Harry. It all means you."

"You lost more than me. You knew them. I barely remember them," Harry said quietly.

Daphne narrowed her eyes as all three teacher's heads shot in their direction. She figured they must have a listening charm somewhere on one of them or on the furniture. She was reassured a little that all three of them cared. They were the people they all needed. The little family she and her friends made was in dire need of good guidance.

"I heard you lost more. You lost your childhood," Sirius challenged.

Harry shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "Maybe I paid then for what I will have to do."

"Everything has a way of evening out, doesn't it?" Sirius stated.

Daphne watched as Harry slid behind his untouchable mask, Hermione nodded in agreement, Neville looked at his toes and Draco looked thoughtful. Feeling a soft nudge against her feet as Harry moved she looked down to see his emerald eyes looking back at her. Lifting her hand she placed it gently on his shoulder and his hand moved to hold it in place.

"Do you have your own broom?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and grinned. "Draco got us all Nimbus 2001s for Christmas last year."

"Nice broom," Sirius noted. "I assume that your friends have taught you all the wizarding games."

"Most," Neville nodded, seemingly unafraid for the former Azkaban detainee, making Daphne proud. He'd come such a long way from the shaking first year she met at the Slytherin table.

"And Harry and I taught them some Muggle ones," Hermione announced with a sideways look to Draco.

"Yes," Daphne said softly watching the Lord Black take notes. "The bicycle. Everyone still wants one."

"We should start a business," Draco declared leaning back in his seat. "I liked the Magic Eight Ball. What Muggles think is magic astounds me."

"You'll be pleased that my favourite colour is Gryffindor red," Harry told his godfather. "When I get my own room it will be red, gold, brown; not black and not white."

"You like colours?" Sirius asked.

"He likes earthy coloured things. Hedwig is the only white thing I have ever seen him love," Neville noted.

"Other than my hair," Draco added with a grin to be slapped on the leg by the boy sitting in the middle of the couch.

"Hedwig, my owl," Harry added seeing the man's confused expression. "Hagrid gave him to me before I became a Slytherin."

"She's a beautiful creature," Sirius agreed understanding. "I've seen her deliver letters to Moony. She's very smart."

"The best," Harry said softly.

"Lord Black," Hermione said softly pulling a notebook from her bag. "You understand we don't have endless amounts of time this afternoon with the half-year exams upon us. I took the liberty of making a few lists with some help from Daphne and the boys of things we thought you should know about Harry. Professor Lupin also helped us organise a few memories for you to watch."

As the man got out of his chair and knelt beside their bushy haired friend to look at the lists as Draco and Neville joined the conversation, Harry looked up at her.

"Your idea?" he asked.

She smiled. "Not entirely," Daphne replied. "But we thought that you would prefer not to have an inquisition today. I believe he now has a list of books you read recently."

"Just because I have finally been given a family doesn't mean I will leave all of you," Harry said softly.

"You couldn't leave us if you tried, Potter," Daphne replied with a small smile before a glance from Sirius made the expression drop to one of neutrality. "You must remember you will always be stuck with family."

And for the first time that afternoon Harry smiled.

III

Neville watched Daphne and Harry speak softly while Draco and Hermione drilled Sirius Black about their friend. It was the beautiful thing about being Harry's friend. He was the glue that held them all together but they all took their turns to step up and lead depending on their strengths and the situation.

Before Hogwarts he'd been a lonely boy. His formidable grandmother had 'wrapped him in cotton wool' as Hermione often declared. He had been treated as fragile. His friends had shown him that he wasn't fragile, he just looked it. One night toward the end of second year when Draco had finally joined their group permanently the blond boy had put it the best way.

"You're one of those cut vases," Draco had said as they all sipped a hip flask of firewhiskey Draco had bartered from one of the seniors on the floor between his and Harry's bed.

Neville remembered not being pleased as he thought of the ugly vase his grandmother had sitting in the afternoon parlour at home that only had a few moments of beauty as the late afternoon sun hit it and sent little rainbows spilling through the room.

"You look at them and all their sharp points and their fragility and then sometimes they have a moment when they blow you away because those points and the seeming fragility is the best thing about them," Draco sighed before continuing. "You, Neville, are the vase, overlooked until you shine. Then everyone keeps looking until you shine again. You started to shine in the light when you first made Slytherin House bow to you and the Sorting Feast and ever since you sometimes shine prettily in the light and sometimes you're as hard as diamonds."

Neville remember punching Draco on the shoulder before confiscating the hip flask and shoving it into the bottom of his trunk.

"We need to lay off the whiskey," Neville suggested, despite the fact they'd barely had a drink each from the bottle.

Harry had just grinned and pulled them both into one of his lung busting hugs.

Now he was there, sitting with his friend as his life slowly pulled together. He had another father figure although Professor Snape was more like a favoured uncle and Remus was the father-type figure. And he had Professor McGonagall as an additional grandmother and then Harry also had all of them.

Neville felt that Harry was a brother, the brother he never got to have. And that he was lucky to have a best friend like him. He and Harry were inseparable most of the time. They did everything together. Draco floated between them and the girls and his other friends from childhood, Draco was the charming one who kept everyone in Slytherin House happy, and brought intelligence to Harry while Harry planned. Neville was pleased that Harry came to him about everything. Sometimes Daphne was brought into their little group because she'd grown up practically parentless too, they all got along well, they all understood each other without having to say anything at all. But as he watched Harry and Daphne together, Neville couldn't help but smile. They would be the King and Queen of Hogwarts in a few years. The couple everyone aspired to be. When they worked it out of course.

Until that day, and after it, Neville would simply be Harry's best friend. He would be here to help protect him from the older drunken idiots in their house, and the press, when the press eventually came knocking on Harry's door.

"What about you, Lord Black?" Neville found himself asking. "For the good of your family you should be considering taking a bride and procreating to restore the family name."

Neville ignored the way Hermione stared at him and the way Draco was struggling to keep a straight face and the way that Sirius Black was grinning at him in a mad manner.

"How would this affect your care of Harry?" Neville pushed.

Sirius leaned forward and ruffled Neville's hair. "You are a good friend," he said earnestly. "My intention to take a bride will take a back seat for a year or two until I am confident Harry is ready for a family."

"That and you have to practically gut and rebuild the family house in London and you'll have to discover the state of the Country House," Draco noted. "You'll probably have to figure out how to reinstate Andromeda Tonks into the family and her daughter. And do something about her eldest sister."

Neville stiffened at the reference to the woman who ruined his parents' lives but was internally pleased by the idea she would be disinherited.

"Both would be difficult. I'll have to hire someone to look through the legalities."

"Percival Weasley," Neville suggested. "His grandmother is your aunt. And he's the world's most pompous nerd."

Hermione smacked his leg at his comment as Sirius made another note in his little book.

"Another good idea," Sirius noted. "Do you all have plans for Christmas?" he asked the group.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, I am sure as hell not letting Harry go back to those Muggles!" Sirius declared a little loudly catching Harry's attention.

"What about Christmas?" he asked from his chair.

"I was going to invite your friends over from the twenty sixth until the afternoon of the thirty-first to the country house. I have taken out a lot of anger on the house I grew up in and thus have been forced to live in the country. I think with a few more modifications it will be a very pleasant place by those dates."

"I'd like that," Daphne said softly. "I'd love to get away for a few days."

"I'll issue you all official invitations then. I'm looking to have a bit of a party. I need to get back in contact with a few people I haven't seen in a few years," Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"As long as he's wife hunting," Harry muttered.

"Not you too!" Sirius declared horrified.

"Me too?" Harry asked before holding up his hands for silence and continuing. "It doesn't matter. It's your job as family Lord. Get out there and marry some lucky witch and try and make her a half-blood or Muggleborn. Your cousin Andromeda did that and her daughter is one of the most powerful witches in Auror Academy and she had the family gift of morphing."

"How about someone from another country?" Sirius asked.

"As long as she's a half-blood or Muggleborn," Neville and Draco said simultaneously with Harry who coloured just a little.

"Right," Sirius said with a grin as Hermione slipped him another list. "What's this?"

The witch blushed and looked to her knees. "Harry tends to mumble when he's fleshing out his plans and I pieced together enough to get the drift. It wasn't hard to find a list of witches who went to Hogwarts in the five years either side of your own. And it wasn't hard to cross reference them with the Ministry Register of Marriages and Deaths especially since every person has their blood status documented on all forms. These are some of the eligible females from here in the British Isles to be considered."

Neville couldn't help himself and dissolved into laugher at the expressions of Harry and Hermione's faces. Just as he regained control of himself Sirius looked up from the list.

"I think we may have to go abroad," he said. "Most of these girls hate me."

Neville couldn't help it. He burst out laughing again as Harry's eyes narrowed in the way that indicated not everything was going to plan. He was pleased to hear Draco's snicker and giggles from both girls join him.

III

Draco walked behind the group as they left Sirius Black and company behind and made their way back to the common room. As they walked he watched the gently sway of Hermione's hips as she and Daphne walked together.

"Your father won't approve," his own godfather's smooth voice said as the Potions Master fell into step beside him.

"It's not his choice," Draco replied. "He and Mama married despite the fact he was betrothed to Pansy's mother. I intend to make my own choices also."

"Miss Granger is Muggleborn, Draco, your mother wasn't."

"My mother is an intelligent woman, so is Hermione. My mother is a magically gifted woman, Hermione is even more so. I wager that if Hermione and I were to produce a child that it would be a morpher like my cousin or have another gift, Uncle Severus," Draco returned. "My father is not my grandfather either."

"I believe you," the man returned. "The most powerful men and women of my generation were Muggleborn or half-blood. I don't believe anything less."

"You would support me."

"If it makes you happy," Severus replied.

"Thank you," Draco replied, thankful that the first adult to know of his little crush and his idea somewhat approved.

"You know," Severus replied. "The story of James Potter chasing after Lily Evans is well known. You parents own story is not that different. They were definitely more discreet, but not that different. Women claim to be romantics but they are usually the last to know of love when it exists. Draco. Make sure it's love. Don't settle."

Draco watched as his godfather disappeared down towards his brewing rooms leaving Draco alone at the start of the warren that was the dungeons.

"Dray?" Hermione asked reappearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming, Mimi," he replied scooting down the rail making his friend shake her head in dismay. "Don't be like that."

"When will you grow up?" she asked.

"When it's time to grow up," he replied. "I am planning to relish these last months of pleasure before I actually have to behave adult-like all the time."

"Of course," Hermione said with a nod. "That makes sense. You'll have many responsibilities in the next few years."

"Sure will. Then I will actually be an adult."

Draco felt the bloom of satisfaction deep in his chest when Hermione giggled.

"Oh, Draco, what are we to do with you?" she asked.

"Put up with me," Draco replied confidently. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

The stood in front of the door to the common room for a minute silently as that was the way their ritual went when they entered together, just the two of them. Draco watched as Hermione pulled a book from her bag and fold her arms around it, her physical shield from others, and raise her chin. He slipped behind the mask that was Draco Malfoy, friend despite socio-economic differences and mutter the password.

Raising his hand he guided Hermione into the room the slight touch his own private moment of happiness and together they made their way across the room to where Harry was holding court. Hermione automatically took her place at the study table and emptied the rest of the bag and began the charade of studying. He took his usual seat at the opposite end of their group of friends, closest to the rest of the common room.

Daphne and Neville sat on one loveseat quietly talking. Harry and Jemima Whinnthorpe a fifth year sat together on the other. She was a half-blood like Harry and the two got along well. She was his spokeswoman with the older years and one of his first associates. She had a mind like Harry's and was on his list of Future Possible Lady Malfoy's.

Draco knew he didn't know what the future held but if he closed his eyes seven smiling faces floated across his vision and at the tender age of thirteen he thought he knew which ones he'd pick if push came to shove.

"Draco?" Marcus Flint asked forcing him from his own mind.

Sighing affectedly Draco flicked his eyes up to the young man who was trying for the rest of his NEWTs having chosen to only complete half the previous year, to concentrate on quidditch.

"Could I please speak to Potter? We need a decent seeker for the game next week."

"And you want Harry to play?" Draco replied. "You know exactly what he'd going to say, Flint. And you won't do it just as you haven't for the past few years."

The older boy growled and shoved half a dozen papers at Draco who was forced to sit up in order to evaluate them. Looking from each page as it revealed its surprising story to the young man's face Draco formulated in his own mind.

"Alright. Come back in ten minutes. Whinnthorpe should be gone by then," Draco replied his eyes still not leaving the pages.

Flint moved away and Draco noticed a few other Slytherins loitering around obviously waiting for their moment.

"Next," Draco directed, filing away in the back of his mind to have someone else do this for him when he was Family Lord.

III

Harry lay on his bed listening to Draco and Neville beat out a duet from separate shower stalls. He knew that Theodore Nott enjoyed the relative privacy of the new smaller room he shared with Draco's two childhood bodyguards. Still his friends made him smile as they beat out an off-key tune no-one but they could identify.

He thought about his rather eventful day.

Sirius Black his godfather was first. He didn't know what to think about him. He seemed nice and seemed genuine in his concern but also seemed to want more of a friendship with Harry. Harry for one knew that Sirius Black was rogue in his school days and would probably make a poor father figure to him. Maybe it was worth suggesting that Remus be his physical guardian allowing Sirius to return to his familial duties.

At least now he had a home that wasn't a cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive, Surry.

Hermione had known his darkest secret. She saw his letter. He didn't know if Daphne did but the likelihood was very high the way she and Hermione nattered when they thought no-one was around. Harry didn't realise it until almost the end of first year but they were both girly when not around him and Neville. Even now he thought he caught a little hand signal that he deduced to have something to do with fingernail painting for that evening, which is why he withdrew from the common room at the same time as the boys, to give them some girl time.

Another thing had been reinforced during that meeting with Sirius. Harry's friends would do anything for him. They knew he hated questions. They knew he hated always having the attention on him and they'd found a way around it with those lists. They had proved they knew him and his preferences and once again they had proved they were good friends.

The first time they had was first year when they'd let Quirrell go after the stone without following or letting another soul know. He'd felt so guilty he'd not gotten out of bed the following day pleading a stomach ache. Neville and to a lesser extent Draco who shepherded the other dorm mates away had let him be, but Hermione and Daphne had not. They'd come in and lay down on his bed with him. Neville had stayed and Draco too until he had to go lest his guards return.

He'd cried. None have them had cared. He was truly himself in that moment. When only those closest to him could see he cried freely like he'd never had under the Dursley's roof. In the end, Daphne sent Hermione to Professor Snape and a calming potion was administered.

The lesson he'd learnt was to always show his emotions in private when he was comfortable and hide behind his mask in public, the same way Draco did most of the time. Neville was called the cheerful Slytherin and didn't bother to hide his emotions which in his own way made him more terrifying to the rest of the House. Being able to see when someone wanted to attack you with a beater's bat or a lacrosse stick was apparently something unusual for most Slytherin students to experience.

Harry loved the way Neville lead the younger students, helped them when they needed it, and it was done with kindness. He loved the ways that Neville recruited Hermione to help explain spell work to the students and how she made it all seem so simple. He hoped that Professor Snape knew and would nominate them as the Prefects for their class as he had nominated Jemima against everyone's advice. Harry knew that Jemima had a steely will and no-one would mess with her charges on her watch. Hermione was exactly the same if not even more protective.

When alone with Neville Harry would joke that they were the least Slytherin bunch of Slytherins he'd ever come across. Then Neville would openly admit his Hufflepuff tendencies, and they'd shove Hermione into Ravenclaw. Strangely it was Draco they allocated to Gryffindor with his tendency to give his opinion, occasionally inappropriately, and be damned with the consequences.

Draco had once walked in on this conversation and instead of being angry he'd surprise Harry and shrugged. "We're more all-rounders," he'd replied climbing into bed. "We'd have done well anywhere."

It was Daphne that had him concerned however.

She spent a lot of time with her younger sister Astoria who was the only girl in the group of first years and was struggling to settle into castle life. Daphne fretted over her sister. She wanted Astoria to feel loved in a way she never had because her step-mother hadn't allowed her father to give her any of his attention. Harry felt that she did an amazing job. Her sister was bright, happy and popular across all the houses like no other Slytherin. Still Daphne pushed herself to make Astoria's life easier.

And his.

Daphne made his life incredibly easy. All his friends did in fact. Neville made him laugh and have fun regularly. Hermione kept him company when they sat up reading and discussing books. Draco was most valuable at brining the things that mattered to his attention, things he could change and fix. Most students who wanted something brought it to him via Draco who simply seemed to know everything that was going on. And Daphne, Daphne was there for all the internal stuff, the mental and emotional stuff. She was the one who could calm him when Ron Weasley was a twit. She was the one who sat with him out at the lake each Halloween as he mourned his parents and what could have been. She was the one who could talk him into and out of absolutely anything. It didn't make her any more valuable that the others but on Friday nights everyone in Slytherin knew not to disturb Harry and Daphne as they sat talking on the settees. It was equal to interrupting Draco and Hermione as they played chess or waking Neville as he pretended to read his novel. It was something everyone knew not to do.

As he thought about it, Harry knew that if Voldemort were to come back he wouldn't hesitate to kill the beast for the simple reason for keeping his four friends, his real family happy.

III

III


	5. Panic

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Panic

III

_Her bones will lie in the Chamber of Secrets forever_

Harry looked a Daphne where she was tucked into Neville's side as the boy gave her an awkward embrace and Hermione patted her back and spoke to her soothingly.

Draco stood in the corner moodily having been yelled at by the grief stricken girl. Harry stood up and moved over to stand next to his fellow third year.

"Harry, you must believe me!" he whispered urgently. "I had no idea what my father was giving to the Weasley girl and I have no further idea of how Astoria got hold of it!"

"Weasley probably threw it away and Astoria happened across it, Dray. Whatever it was is a powerful magical article to take hold of her like it did," Harry replied.

"She's just a little second year. She's the only girl in her grade in Slytherin. She grew up magical. Astoria should have brought the diary to Daphne," Draco said. "I should have taken it off her when I recognised it in the common room and not waited for father's reply."

"'What' and 'if' are menacing words when side by side," Harry replied. "We need to get Astoria back so she and Daphne can go home together for the summer."

"We're third years, Harry, what can we do?" Draco asked.

Harry had never seen his friend so upset.

"We'd need to know what Slytherin's monster is for us to be able to defeat it!" Draco continued.

"Basilisk," Harry muttered.

"A giant snake?" Draco asked. "Logical. Where would it live? How would it get around? How do we find it, and Astoria?"

"More logic," Harry noted. "And a little luck and Dumbledore's phoenix would probably help but we may just have to rely on logic, and a little luck."

"So every time you go into the Forbidden Forest to try and find some obscure potion ingredient without Uncle Sev finding out you just hope for a little luck?" Draco asked, following Harry out of the common room and up several floors.

"I use logic to figure out the most likely locations of said ingredient, but yes, that's how I do it," Harry replied.

"You and Neville are idiotic fools," Draco hissed.

"Hermione comes too," Harry replied. "Daphne thinks we're idiots though."

"Well then," Draco sighed. "If you won't listen to Daphne, and she's the only one I have ever seen talk sense into you, you will, no doubt, keep going into the Forbidden Forest until you are gouged to death by a unicorn."

"Frienze won't allow that," Harry replied slipping into the girls' bathroom.

"Who?"

"The centaur who always walks with us. He drives Hermione nutty because he won't give a straight or logical answer."

"One more thing," Draco asked. "Why are we in here?"

"Myrtle," Harry replied.

"Yes?" a teenaged ghost asked.

"I have been doing some research and it has come to my attention that you died last time Slytherin's Heir terrorised the castle."

"Yes. No one died this time," the ghostly Myrtle complained.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Just to confirm. How did you die?"

Harry rolled his eyes making Draco smirk as the ghost recounted her death.

"Yellow eyes, here," Harry repeated pointing to the sink.

"Basilisks have yellow eyes," Draco replied quietly.

Harry glanced sideways at his friend before he hissed, stepping back as the sink opened.

Draco blanched. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen," the other teen whispered. "I'm not quite fourteen. How do you expect us to fight a basilisk?"

"Pretend we really are Gryffindors and hope for the best?" Harry replied looking down the pipe before hissing again.

Pleased that stairs actually formed Harry lit his wand and started down. He didn't have to wait long to see Draco's light beam join his own and his footsteps behind him as the other teen muttered about chickens.

Harry was otherwise occupied trying to figure out how they were going to kill a basilisk and whatever else they found at the end of the tunnel. They walked across bones and through more tunnels and past a giant skin before Harry had to speak again to open the door.

"Handy trick you have there," Draco whispered.

"Let's not mention it," Harry replied.

Harry raised his chin and walked forward scanning the whole time. There was a semi-transparent teen up the far end of the enormous chamber that was Slytherin's Lair and when they gained enough height they saw Astoria Greengrass lying face up in a shallow pool.

"Hello," Harry said lowering his wand and walking forward. "Who are you?"

Harry was pleased to note that the other boy looked up startled by his presence and that with each breath taken by Astoria, he seemed to become more solid.

"Tom. Tom Riddle. Who are you?"

"I'm James," Harry said quickly.

"Octavian," Draco added following Harry's lead and substituting his middle name.

"How did you get down here?" Tom asked.

"Magic," Harry replied with a grin.

Tom frowned.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Draco asked. "Slytherin Head Boy?"

"I'm head boy? Good," Tom replied. "That's good."

Harry's blood ran cold as he heard that. He tried to think of a way that part of a person could not know his own future. He could only think of old dark blood rituals that he'd researched with Hermione as they tried to discover what made Voldemort so powerful and apparently immortal.

"You're from the past?" Harry asked looking to Draco who seemed to grasp the enormity of what he had gotten himself into but instead he looked to Astoria.

"I am from the past," Tom agreed. "Which means everything went to plan in some ways but wildly astray in others."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Harry froze as Tom raised Astoria's wand and wrote his name in the air. With a wave the letters rearranged themselves in a new form.

"Bollocks," Draco breathed. "Voldemort huh?"

"So you know me?" Tome breathed.

Harry and Draco started moving backwards as Tom moved predatorily forward. With his wand behind his back Harry levitated Astoria and brought her with them.

"You know me?" Tom asked again.

"Yes," Harry asked standing his ground.

Tom walked forward until they were practically nose to nose. Harry was pleased to hear that Draco was still backing up having recognised their positions from a scuffle with Flint in the common room.

"And?" Tom asked.

Harry flicked his wand and ducked. Astoria's limp form flew through the air, hit Tom in the back and the momentum caused Tom to fall over Harry's crouched form and hit the floor heavily. Draco then took over, summoning Astoria and making for the exit.

While Tom was down, Harry ran for the diary on the floor screaming for the basilisk. Harry felt his heart thud as the familiar sound of the giant snake moving through the pipes met his ears and the angry scream of Tom as he grabbed the diary.

"Give it!" the other boy screamed, Astoria's wand raised.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes as he heard the snake approach.

III

Draco could hear something moving in the walls as he dragged Astoria toward the exit. He could see Harry standing at the other end of Slytherin's Chamber holding the diary as Voldemort ineloquently screamed.

"The diary," Draco muttered to himself. "Black magic. What would Mum do?"

Spotting a little nook behind a collapsed pillar, Draco grabbed the limp girl, pushing and pulling until she slid down the gap into the relative safety it provided. For a moment, Draco thought about following her down into the space before he figured it out.

"Basilisk venom," he muttered, looking down at Astoria's blonde head and her pale face, before whipping his head back to look at Harry.

To his horror he saw the giant mass of green scales at the massive serpent passed between himself and his friend. Jamming his eyes shut and turning away, Draco listened. He could hear Harry's voice hissing. It sounded panicked compared to the confident tenor of Voldemort's. Opening his eyes, Draco pointed his wand at a nearby rock.

"Merde!" Draco whispered to himself. "What's the incantation?"

Hermione's voice then came to him reminding that magic was all about intent and that powerful witches and wizards didn't require words or wand movements.

"I'm powerful!" Draco told himself focusing on the rock and what he wanted to turn it into.

He didn't realise he'd closed his eyes until the rock, now a rooster crowed and the other end of the chamber became silent.

"Chickens," Draco said happily, pointing his wand at another rock and making another rooster.

He couldn't turn and look but he could hear the giant snake thrashing and Voldemort angrily cursing.

"Harry! The fangs!" Draco cried. "Use the venom!"

"No!" Voldemort called and Draco cursed again in French. Spinning on his heel he began to fling curses toward Voldemort's voice.

He watched the teenaged boy duck and weave under his onslaught as Harry, approaching the dead snake from the side and not looking up to its yellow eyes impaled the diary on one of the long fangs.

Draco had reached the middle of the chamber and as Voldemort began to fade and wail he raced forward pulling off his robes and throwing them over the creature's great head so its eyes were covered.

"Harry?"

Draco felt relief as a second set of robes were flung over the beasts head from the other side.

"Lucky we think the same things, Harry," whispered Draco walking around the head to find his friend pulling both the fang and diary from the mouth and moving to wrap them in his jumper. Draco quickly snatched up the robes Voldemort had been wearing and threw them to his friend. "Don't destroy the cashmere."

Harry grinned and changed to continue wrapping with the new material. "Chickens? When you were going on about chickens you meant roosters, Draco. Roosters!"

"I knew what I meant and I acted accordingly," Draco replied.

"Astoria?"

Draco turned and began walking back to the other end of the room, after a dozen steps he broke into a jog and then a run as he rushed back to the blonde girl.

"Astoria!" he called and Harry's worried shout joined his own moments later. "Astoria!"

Flinging himself over the rock he looked down to see colour returned to Astoria's face and her big blue eyes open and looking up at him. Harry joined him and the girl began to cry.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "He was my friend."

Draco reached down and pulling on her arms dragged Astoria out of the tiny gap to hold her close to his chest.

"We're Daphne's friends and your friends by default," Draco told her looking to Harry for help. "You can sit with us in the common room if you need to."

"And aren't you all friendly with those Ravenclaw boys?" Harry asked brushing the little girl's hair, so like her sister's.

"They aren't allowed to talk to me anymore. The Ravenclaw girls..." Astoria managed between sobs.

"Consider them dealt with," Draco said firmly.

"Let's get you back to Daphne," Harry suggested and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Where's Tom? He came out of the journal?"

"Gone," Harry said firmly. "We'll have to get someone to come and get the snake and we'll split the profits it brings us between the three of us. Now let's all forget about this little adventure."

Astoria nodded and moved to walk before her knees collapsed from underneath her. Draco grabbed her waist and held her up while Harry moved to her other side. Together, they carried her back to the Slytherin dorms.

III

Daphne felt as though she had failed. She sat in the private sitting room off the common room with Professor Snape in the corner and Neville and Hermione on either side of her. Her step-mother babbled and sobbed incoherently as her father sat on the far edge of the settee opposite her.

"This is all your fault, Daphne," Katerina eventually managed. "If my darling Astoria was not so insecure to be compared to you she would never have run away."

Daphne shook with anger. "My fault?" she asked in a dangerously low tone, that made her professor and Neville smile viciously, Hermione tug on her sleeve gently in concern and her father look up in surprise. "My fault? I fail to see how, Katerina."

"You always occupied your father's attentions. You stole him away from my Astoria! And everyone looks to you and whispers when they see you. Imagine how hard that would be for my darling girl!"

Daphne tugged herself free of her friends.

"Your perspective is somewhat skewed, Katerina," Daphne continued. "You have always resented me. That's fine. It's my burden to bear. I don't expect your love. But in your obsession to keep my father from me you were the one who kept him from Astoria. Because of your obsession you failed to love and care for your daughter as mine loved me. My mother gave me up, into a home where I could have both parental figures for my greater good, Katerina. Your selfish behaviours have destroyed your life. Your darling Astoria is the reason I haven't left that godforsaken manor. She needs someone to love her. She's just a child. I taught her everything, you horrible woman. I read to her. She comes to me when she has a nightmare. I taught her about magic. I told her about what it means to grow up. I was essentially her mother figure while you did what exactly?" Daphne asked. "Other than whinge and complain?"

Daphne felt a hand on her shoulder and fingers as they trailed down her arm before they linked with her own. She absorbed strength from Harry as his mask slid on his face after giving her a slight smile.

"And you aren't guiltless either, Dad," Daphne continued as she heard and felt her friends move to stand behind you. "You are at fault also. You could have prevented all of this with a few words. By giving the Lady Greengrass title to your wife instead of your daughter."

Daphne felt the small softness in her other hand and looked down to see an emotional but clean Astoria being supported by Draco Malfoy who looked angrily at her parents. Reaching out she touched his shoulder and smiled before wrapping her arm around Astoria, pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

"Essentially," Daphne said speaking up. "This is our family. These people here. You can be a part of that or not. It's time for you both to make some choices. I for one will not be seeing you this summer."

"Nor I," Astoria declared. "Daphne is right."

"You brainwashed her!" Katerina shrieked throwing herself at her step-daughter to be stopped by a spell from the wand of Severus Snape.

"It seems I called you here prematurely," he said silkily. "Lord and Mrs Greengrass, if you would return home. There seems to be no crisis. Your daughter is quite well."

Katerina stumbled before regaining her footing as she was released from the spell and immediately she moved to the fireplace and disappeared. Lord Greengrass moved far more slowly.

"I thought I was protecting you both," he said softly. "I obviously failed badly."

"It was a lose-lose situation, Daddy," Daphne replied. "There was no way to make her happy. By trying to protect us you caused the situation you were trying to avoid to eventuate. At least we understand your actions."

"There is no way to make her happy," Astoria declared. "You are not happy by being with her. Maybe you should concentrate finding your own happiness, Daddy. If you're happy Daphne and I would be much happier also I am sure."

The handsome man nodded and stepped forward to kiss his eldest on the forehead and then his youngest.

"What happened, Astoria? Where did you go?" he asked.

"She was kidnapped by the horocrux of he-who-used-to-be Tom Marvolo Riddle and taken to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said. "Maybe in a gesture of goodwill, perhaps you could help Professor Snape to dispose of the basilisk that lies dead down there."

Both adults paled and Hermione gasped and swayed at the reference causing Draco to grab her and tuck her into his side to keep her upright.

"The money is to be split between Draco, Astoria and myself although we are quite willing to pay you, Professor Snape, a disposal fee."

"You all should go to bed," was their professor's reply. "Mr Potter, would you mind waiting?"

Daphne and her relatives said their goodbyes and Astoria left followed closely by Draco and Hermione who was talking softly to the younger girl. As her father the Lord Greengrass left by floo Neville moved from his place on the far side of Harry to stand on her now empty side so she was protected on all sides. The simple naturalness of the gesture made her feel infinitely stronger.

The professor looked between the boys and shook his head.

"Horcrux, Mr Potter?"

"I am to live with a Black, Professor Snape," Harry replied icily. "And I have been searching for the past two years as to why this monster still lives when my mother sacrificed herself for me. Horcruxes were on the list of ideas so foolhardy that Hermione and I didn't think it would be possible for Tom to consider them. We, apparently, were wrong."

Silence fell for a moment before Snape lifted his head.

"The Dark Lord is barely human. He must have more than one," he said.

"Seven," Neville said quietly. "The most magically powerful number."

Harry nodded. "We look for seven."

"Inform Black of your discovery, Mr Potter," the professor said. "I will think more on the subject also and speak to Professor Lupin."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry muttered. "Please be aware that Remus has some idea what is going on. He doesn't know Sirius has been sending books from the Black library however."

"Indeed," their Head of House said with one brow raised. "Twenty points to you and Draco for rescuing your peer from the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry snorted and Daphne looked up to meet his green eyes.

"Dumbledore is an idiot if a thirteen year old could work it out. See if you can. You are intelligent and have all the exact same information at your disposal. When you're ready let me know and we'll go harvest the basilisk. You'll have a maximum three guesses as to where the chamber is."

Their professor nodded. "I'll go tell the idiot that Miss Greengrass is in fact safe and that the alarms were for nothing."

As the man left, his robes billowing behind him, Neville pressed a quick kiss into the back of her hand and left also. As the door shut Daphne realised she was shaking and that Harry's arms were preventing her from falling to the floor.

"After all this time," he whispered gently lowering them both onto the settee, "I have never seen a tear escape your beautiful blue eyes."

Daphne heard a heartbreaking sob before hot tears began falling down her face, the whole experience seemingly surreal. She didn't know how long she lay there across Harry's lap, holding onto his jumper, and partially underneath his robes but he never said a word.

"This is wonderful behaviour for the Lady of a Magical House," Daphne eventually managed as her throat scratched. "Blubbering all over the Lord of a Magical House."

"It's perfectly acceptable behaviour for a young woman coming out of an ordeal to cry on the shoulder of one of her closest friends," Harry replied stroking her hair. "You've done it for me three times and will always be there for me when I need it, it is only fair that I return the favour in full."

Daphne smiled as Harry slipped her a bar of chocolate. "How?" she asked.

"Your knees buckled the moment your father left. Neville came back almost straight away with chocolate and a bottle of water."

"I haven't cried since I was nine," she muttered. "At least only you and Neville saw."

"And we actually like knowing you're a little human after all."

"What was I if not human?" Daphne asked, tasting the aftertaste of calming potion on her tongue but unable to do anything about it as she'd already consumed the laced chocolate.

"My darling Dee Dee," Harry whispered using the name he'd coined for her, a name only he used. "You're a goddess with a few human qualities to make we mere mortals more comfortable in your presence."

"Harry?" she tried as her eyes drifted shut.

"Don't, Dee Dee," Harry told her, kissing her eyelids. "Go to sleep."

"Astoria..."

"Has three guards for the evening. Our friends would do nothing less."

Daphne smiled into Harry's soft jumper. "And I have one. My Harry."

Feeling another kiss to her nose Daphne let herself drift off to sleep.

III

III


	6. Spectrum

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Spectrum

III

Lucius Malfoy was confused, to say the very least.

Draco had known that it was he who had slipped the diary into the Weasley girl's cauldron the previous summer and at the time he'd said nothing. Then it showed up eighteen months later in the hands of his friend's sister and Draco was furious.

His son, his pride and joy, the only reason other than his beautiful wife for him to remain in this life, sent him a howler. Lucius had been shocked to see it carried through the window by Harry Potter's snowy owl. What worried him was the icy tone with which the words were delivered. The howler didn't scream and shriek like most howlers, there was a calmness he could hear in Draco's voice that shook both him and his wife.

They were both used to Draco's tantrums and this was far worse than a tantrum. Still Lucius thought he knew his son.

Thus when they collected Draco from the train they thought that he would have calmed down. To Lucius' great surprise, he had not. Draco, while in public had behaved perfectly, if not a little coldly towards them both the moment they landed in the manor he'd reversed his behaviour quickly.

"Dobby!" he called in a tone that would have made his late grandfather proud.

Lucius held Narcissa's hand watched as the tiny servant appeared to serve Draco.

"Little Master," the creature said tugging at the corners of his pillowcase. "How can Dobby be of service?"

"You are to do exactly as I say," Draco replied. "The Malfoy's will be throwing a party toward the end of the summer and this house is to be absolutely perfect. First things first, you are to dispose of your current attire and commission tea towels embroidered with the Malfoy crest for your new wardrobe, in fact they don't have to be tea towels they can be anything, as long as they are in family colours and are functional for your duties. They are to be kept pristine clean and you are to take pride in serving this family. You are also to stop disciplining yourself. It makes me angry when you cannot perform tasks adequately because you have deliberately injured yourself. From now on if you have not performed your duties appropriately I will assign your punishments."

"Little Master," the elf said with a bow, before flicking his eyes to Lucius.

Lucius nodded and the elf took Draco's trunk and vanished. Tossing his thick winter robes across a chair Draco turned to look at them.

"Shall we go to the parlour?" he practically ordered before leading the way to Narcissa's favourite citrus coloured parlour, one of the warmest rooms in the Manor during the winter months.

In a reversal of roles, Lucius found himself sitting in Draco's usual place on the loveseat next to his wife who sat, her back ramrod straight her hands clenched in her lap.

"The Malfoy family is not respected," Draco declared his voice rising as he snapped. "And considering a few short weeks ago I came face to face with the Dark Lord because of your stupidity, Father, I am seriously considering removing myself from the family in protest."

At his side Narcissa whimpered and brought her hands to her face. "It was... No wonder there was no trace of him after the Potter's deaths. He really did make one. More than one. Oh Merlin."

"Mother?" Draco asked his voice suddenly soft. "Please explain."

Hearing his son say 'please' as he knelt before his mother worried Lucius as much as Narcissa's words. He knew his wife to be a highly intelligent woman who still read brewing journals from across the globe every month despite never finishing her mastery in the subject.

"Reggie came to me a few days after your father was given that book. The day he vanished. He told me it would be up to me one day and gave me the details for a book in the family library, B- B- 1538, page 812. When I read the pages I didn't want to believe... but if you saw the Dark Lord then it must be true."

"Cissa?" Lucius asked.

"Horcruxes," Draco had replied as his mother shook her head negatively in horror covering her mouth with her fingers.

Narcissa gasped, obviously shocked. "How do you know?" she demanded. "How do you know?"

"One of my very best friends is Harry Potter. After the incident in first year with Quirrell Hermione started trying to work out how the Dark Lord's soul was anchored to this world when is should have been gone. Harry's godfather sent books from the family library and B- B- 1538 was one of them. We thought that it was ludicrous but after Astoria was possessed by that diary..." Draco shook his head. "I want my friend alive. I want a normal life without Dark Lords taking away my control. Voldemort has to be destroyed."

Lucius sat in his chair stunned by his son's passionate speech.

"And you are both going to help me."

Seeing his life flash before his eyes did not kill Lucius Malfoy. It gave him a new lease on life.

"What do you plan?" he asked finally ready to truly change.

"We're going to make Mother Minister of Magic."

III

As the words came out of her son's mouth "We're going to make Mother Minister of Magic," Narcissa knew exactly what she would do if she had that position.

"What do you want achieved?" she asked before she could stop herself. "Draco?"

"Overhaul," Draco replied. "I want an overhaul of the entire system. I want to modernise the world. I want to be far more ruthless with convicted criminals."

Narcissa felt her stomach clench. She knew where this was going.

"My Aunt Bellatrix is certifiably mad and though she destroyed lives she sits in Azkaban waiting to be sprung when Voldemort returns."

"When?" Narcissa asked.

"Not if, Mother, When. He will return. And the Malfoy's will have enemies either way. I choose my friends and my family. What and who will you choose?"

"The party you mentioned to Dobby?" Lucius asked his grey eyes narrowed as if he'd worked out the rest of Draco's plan. "It is six months away."

"What better way to show the Wizarding World that the Malfoy Family is instigating social change?" Draco asked. "We invite everyone. Weasleys, Woods, Hagrid, everyone. Have a carnival. Then a few weeks later Mother takes the top job. We have eight months to make it all happen."

"She'd have to be a member of the Ministry," Lucius replied.

"Who better to be the spokesperson for the entire Ministry, to deal with the newspapers across the world? It would get her name out internationally and give her credence when she applied for the job," Draco replied before Narcissa watch him raise his chin in a defiant manner. "Hermione believes that taking on such a position could be very beneficial to promoting Mother's views before it comes to the election. Hermione said that a happy smile and glowing commendation can show her support for policy and very structured reply can show her disapproval without ever having to say it, especially with there was also photographic support."

"Miss Hermione seems very intelligent," Narcissa declared hoping her husband with his ingrained views would keep his mouth shut. She had her own beliefs now and they were not the ones drilled into her when she was a child. After seeing her gifted niece Narcissa suspected that it was time for fresh blood within the magical community. Narcissa also saw the way Draco puffed up with pride at her comment and couldn't help but smile. "You have picked good friends," she told him.

"I was lucky," Draco replied. "They picked me."

Narcissa stood, forcing her son to also, so he could step back and give her space.

"Draco," she said softly. "This may just be the proudest moment of my life. I think that every dream I had could come true."

Draco smiled, not smirked, and reached out and hugged her in a way he hadn't done since he was a child before pulling back.

"This needs to be said," Draco declared. "I love you."

Narcissa felt the tears slide down her face and thought that Christmas had come a few days early as she grabbed her son and hugged him to her again, before feeling Lucius' hand on her back.

"We love you too, Draco," her husband replied.

"Yes! We love you!" she muttered into his hair.

"Then, if you want it. I have one more thing for you," Draco said unsurely, making Narcissa pull back and run her hands over his blond hair.

"What is it?" she asked.

Draco looked to the floor. "I think I may know how to have Father's tattoo removed from his arm. Harry."

Narcissa could feel her husband tremble and for the first time in years, she felt strong and ready for the fight to come.

"Tomorrow," she declared. "We start tomorrow."

III

The summer that followed, Hugo Greengrass watched his daughters from the house as they sat on swings beneath the great oak tree of his mother's property in France. After the events of the past months, with Astoria being almost taken from him and his leaving Katerina, he'd begun to really think about his life. The happiest moments he could remember were; Queenie telling him she was going to keep his baby even though their families wouldn't let them marry, Daphne being born and Astoria's birth.

Anything else even remotely close to happy involved his eldest daughter in some way as she cared for her sister by reading to her in the library or playing in the lavender fields on their many trips to visit their grandmother in France. Daphne, he realised was the centre of his family. His family revolved around her. His own mother, Audrey had doted upon both girls after his father had died but it was Daphne who received her love and care, because he hadn't given her enough. Astoria followed her around still even though both were at school. He even preferred Daphne's company to his former wife's when the girls were young and for the added pleasure it usually meant that Astoria would be there also.

"'ugo?" his mother asked walking up beside him.

"I messed up, Maman," he said softly. "I really messed up."

Audrey chuckled. "Your first mistake was not insisting zat you would be marrying Queenie. But ze past is ze past," she told him speaking in English, something she rarely did with him since they had spoken French to each other his whole life. "Zere is still time to make eet correct."

Hugo nodded as Daphne got off her swing and began pushing her sister as if they were little girls not teenagers.

"I could find them a real mother," he whispered. "I could be a good father to them."

"Zere is zat," his mother agreed. "Give zem a few years of your time. You are not even forty."

"My girls," Hugo whispered.

"You are seeing zem now, no?"

"I'm seeing them."

"Good," his mother declared. "I must return to ze parliament. Pompous French politicians are trying to tell me what to do! And, 'ugo, do you know what I told zem?"

"What did you tell them, Maman?" Hugo asked a smile creeping over his face. "And who heard."

"Zat pretty girl from _Le Monde Magique_ 'eard me tell zem zat zey are all spineless, flightless peacocks and zat I would not call ze summer recess until zey start behaving like real men!" Audrey declared.

"That will be front page tomorrow," Hugo noted.

"Why, yes," Audrey replied with a Cheshire grin. "Yes eet will be!"

As his mother apparated away Hugo exited the back door and quickly caught his daughters' attentions.

"Girls," he called waving them to his side to which they promptly arrived. "I think we should go to dinner tonight with your grandmother which means we shall have to get you dresses."

Pleased by Astoria's reaction Hugo looked to his elder daughter.

"Daphne?"

"It pleases me," she replied.

"And what would you prefer?" Hugo asked.

"I would prefer a pet to a new dress," she replied. "I have many dresses."

"We shall get you a dog then," Hugo declared. "A dog and some new shoes."

And for the first time in a long time, Hugo saw his Daphne smile and decided that until Daphne was ready to leave school that would be his only goal, to make both his girls smile.

III

III


	7. Changes

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Changes

III

They returned to school September first and the hours spent on the train had allowed his friends to fill him in on what they had accomplished over the summer. To say nothing else, Harry was pleased with the results.

Neville had somehow convinced his Grandmother to take him to a number of nurseries across the world and spent the summer, with almost daily help from Hermione adding to his already extensive greenhouses on the magical property adjacent to Longbottom Manor. Neville's pureblood family had thus been in close contact with Muggles a number of times and were beginning to admire the technologies that Muggles had. Hermione's parents were also exposed to the realities of the Wizarding World and had finally allowed Hermione to place rune-stone wards on their property.

Draco had made great progress with his parents. His mother had started out as spokeswoman in the Department for International Co-operation and had been quickly transferred by Fudge into her new own Department of Communications as department head. Essentially she announced almost every new policy and news story available from the Ministry of Magic and so far the plan was advancing brilliantly with her personal views being published in the Daily Prophet right alongside the official ones as Hermione predicted. The carnival that was also held at the Manor was in fact a great success with almost all invitees attending for at least a short amount of time. Even Ron Weasley attended, if only to meet his beloved Chudley Cannons as the who's who of wizarding Britain descended on one location for a day. That day alone had brought more good press to the Malfoy family than the past decade had. The Lord Malfoy had also called to session the Hogwarts Board of Governors with the intention of creating a standard syllabus for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Position to ensure a better education for magical children in that subject.

Then there was Daphne, and of course, Astoria. Their father had made up a lot of lost time over the summer and Astoria had transferred to Beauxbatons Academy in France as was her right as a witch born in France. Harry had been surprised to learn that both sisters had been born across the channel and that Daphne could attend to other school too if she so desired. Still, Harry was glad that Daphne's head was currently resting on his thigh as she dozed, the tiny jet black puppy with his floppy ears and black diamond eyes asleep by his hand as it rested on Daphne's hip. Rex, as the tiny creature had been named had immediately wormed his way into Harry's affection within minutes of the group boarding the train and by the way Draco didn't recoil from the beagle puppy Harry felt he wasn't the only one affected.

He himself had had a wonderful vacation. Sirius had agreed that while he was Harry's guardian on paper, Remus would essentially be his guardian which allowed the dark haired man to smile and begin giving the pre-reading material for the animagus transformation to Harry each morning before breakfast. Living in the west wing of Fort Black had been extremely pleasant for him. The space and the freedoms he was allowed amazed him and he'd also been taken on several occasions to the Potter Country House, a rundown estate that desperately needed to be refurnished as investigations into his finances showed that his fortune had halved over the past century, mainly due to the lack of income and fewer family members. As his fourteenth birthday gift Sirius had given him a vault full of galleons to make up for missed Christmases, birthdays, random gifts and trips to Quidditch matches plus interest, to help Harry start restoring his home. He'd started in the garden, the area that would take the longest to finish, even with the help of magic, leaving strict instructions for Remus as he would be watching over the work while Harry was at school.

Now, he was back. Back at school. Back with his real family. The one he made and didn't want to lose. He looked down at Daphne who had opened her Mediteranean Blue eyes and smiled at him as he continued to play with her hair. He looked up to see Hermione and Neville smiling to him also as they spoke to each other, with Draco's legs over them both as the other teen lay down.

"I'm glad I'm home," Harry whispered. "I missed you all."

"Ditto," Draco declared not opening his eyes.

Hermione and Neville both smiled and nodded. Daphne turned her head and kissed the crease of his elbow gently.

"I missed you too, Rhy," she murmured, making Harry smile.

III

"No Quidditch!" Draco fumed along with a great proportion of the Great Hall as their Headmaster announced that the sport had been cancelled for the year making Daphne torn between displeasure and celebration. "The Quidditch World Cup is next summer!"

"Dray," Hermione hissed warningly listening carefully, her face concerned. "Do you know why?"

"I don't want to know," the blond declared. "I want Quidditch!"

"Just listen," Hermione retorted, making Daphne smile.

"No!" Daphne hissed in disgust as the announcement was made. "Tri- Wizard Tournament? What is that old idiot thinking?"

"Enough," Neville his silencing the table around their group, his brow furrowed. Most Slytherins recognising the warning sign sensibly stopped talking. "This is ridiculous!"

"Get a message up to Jemima Whinnthorpe and the other prefects I want there to be a full house meeting before bed tonight," Daphne declared trusting Hermione and Harry to listen carefully to the speech being made.

Jemima having received the message looked down the table and nodded before sending it on to the other prefects further up the table.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, his tone worried, causing Daphne to whip around.

"Rhy?" she asked putting a hand on his arm. "Rhy?"

"I'm fine, Dee Dee," he said, obviously distracted, before kissing her temple, a gesture usually only performed when they were all but alone, and not in front of the entire school. "It will be fine."

The food appeared and the five friends pulled closer together.

"This is another way to bait Harry into acting heroically," Draco said, looking between them as he ate. "How do we stop it?"

"I don't think we can," Neville said speaking up. "The tournament is magically binding I would assume. We'll have to look into it."

"We have until Halloween," Hermione muttered.

"We start tonight," Daphne replied. "This is the nightmare scenario we feared since first year and the Quirrell incident."

"I'll have to see your father, Draco," Harry muttered. "Very soon."

Daphne's breath caught in her throat as she thought of all the implications of a meeting with Lord Malfoy. Dropping her hands into her lap she patted her dog to comfort herself.

"We may have to delay," Harry finished cryptically and Draco paled and nodded.

"I don't understand, why didn't Father tell me about this?" Draco asked. "He and mother should have known."

"Unless it was done secretly between Dumbledore and the other headmasters and then taken to Fudge who wants to increase his popularity and would have kept quiet about it," Hermione speculated. "Now it has been announced they have two months to finalise everything before the other schools arrive here and then another month before the first task. That's plenty of time really."

"You don't think they didn't know?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Go to Severus, Dray. Have him let you speak to your mother via firecall. I will almost guarantee that she was only just informed late this afternoon," Hermione declared.

"Let's just eat, think our own thoughts and while the firsties are taken down to the dungeons we have a twenty minute window in which to start to act."

"Lady Daphne," Blaise Zabini called from a few places up. "Miss Whinnthorpe has arranged for a group of them to visit the library directly after the feast for reading material. She asked me to pass on that she fears this is a trap of some kind."

"Thank you, Merlin," Hermione sighed. "That saves me the trip."

"I will go with her and the others," the teen with a slight Italian accent and skin the colour of coffee with a touch of milk added declared. "There are some other books I think that as a group you should look over."

Daphne nodded. "Thank you, Mister Zabini," she declared, understanding that the other teen who sometimes joined them to study had heard or assumed enough to start picking sides.

"I need to speak to Fred and George," Harry declared looking back over his shoulder to the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, that won't happen tonight," Hermione said practically.

Daphne watched with the others as Harry made signals to Fred and George who replied.

"They'll be outside the common room at eleven," Harry said returning to his meal.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by warnings from herself, Hermione and Neville. Angry at the manipulated turn of events and scared for the safety of everyone she loved, Daphne pushed her plate away from her and with one hand held her puppy and wrapped the other around Harry's waist. Emerald eyes looked down at her tenderly understanding everything that was going on his her mind. Swapping the fork to his other hand, Harry wrapped the arm around her and nodded to her plate.

"You're going to need the energy from that later," he muttered.

Reluctantly, Daphne began to eat as her stomach churned.

It was not going to be a good year.

III

At nine Neville stood before the entire population of Slytherin House as they crammed into the common room with Snape, Flitwick and Sinestra, the three staff with occumolency shields, standing discretely to the back of the room. Behind him, Harry sat back in his usual place on one lounge with Daphne by his side. She however was sitting on the very edge of the seat to speak in hushed tones with Draco and Hermione who were, in a rare display, sitting together on the other lounge the group always used. Jemima, Blaise and a handful of others they associated with on a fairly regular basis sat on and around Hermione's study table.

The room was silent waiting for him to speak. The first years had already been addressed but this was their first Slytherin House meeting. He was their first impression of Hogwarts. Rising up onto his toes and clasping his hands behind his back, Neville drew the attention of the older members of his audience, his words would draw in the rest.

"My name," he began, choosing to begin at the very start, "Is Neville Longbottom. I am Harry Potter's best friend. We are also close friends with Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. When we were in first year our defence professor, Quirrell, died. Older students will remember that year we were told to avoid the third floor corridor. Our illustrious headmaster," Neville said spitting the words out sarcastically as he got more angry, "lured the disembodied spirit of Tom Riddle into the school in the hope of forcing little Harry Potter to do something brave and foolhardy. We aren't stupid!" Neville snapped. "We weren't then either. We figured it out. And together, we chose not to act. Dumbledore let a man die in an effort to manipulate an eleven year old boy into acting as a hero. Last year Tom Riddle found another way of returning to Hogwarts and found a better way of getting Harry's attention."

Neville paused as students began to whisper. They all heard the rumours about what happened to Astoria Greengrass and Neville decided that he would give them some answers.

"Harry, with Draco, did what they had to do to rescue our young friend. The upside of that situation is we can find no direct link with Albus Dumbledore connecting him to those events. What happened may have just been a by product of bad luck. This however, this announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament had evidence of deception all over it! The Ministry Heads of Department were informed in a meeting at five this afternoon that the Tournament had been reformed to promote international co-operation! That's what we've been told. All I hear is the manipulations that are occurring. Someone is putting lives in danger deliberately to force Harry Potter to act as the hero the media wants him to be. Why do you think Harry chose Slytherin over Gryffindor?" Neville asked. "He chose Slytherin because he didn't want to be Harry Potter, boy wonder. He wanted to be as normal as he could. Someone forcing him to be a hero is not normal. How would you feel is you'd grown up alone and then kept getting manipulated into behaving in a stereotypical but socially acceptable manner? Someone is forcing Harry to be the hero, and I for one am not going to stand for it!"

"Why did you call the meeting?" one of the little Slytherins asked, but Neville couldn't identify who.

He sighed. "The champions, one from each school are selected by a magical artefact, the Tri-Wizard Cup. We think it highly likely that it will be compromised in some manner. We expect that Harry's name will come out of that cup and magically bind him into competing. We're trying to limit the damage that will do right now. Every single Slytherin needs to be politer, friendlier and more studious. We have worked hard to change the perceptions of our house within the school and the community. We are not letting this stop our plans. In classes try pairing off with students from other houses. Make friends and find romance on the upper floors. Don't let yourself become chained to old ways of thinking. Gryffindors are young people like us. In the past, mistakes have been made but it is up to us to change them. I know our first and second years will be better than we who are older at making long lasting friendships across the houses but it needs to happen. We need to become the most courteous house, especially when our guests arrive at Halloween," Neville said. "Do I make myself understood? Intra-school and inter-school co-operation is the agenda this year. Don't let our lovely new reputation slip!"

"Duke Longbottom?" someone called. "Who is Tom Riddle?"

Neville withdrew his want and used fire to write the name in the air and as he's been told by Draco rearranged the letters as Voldemort had done down in the chamber. The common room however remained deathly silent.

"Have a good week. To bed with all of you who should already be there," Neville instructed shooing younger students with his hands.

As the meeting broke up, Neville sat down next to Daphne, putting a hand on her shoulder as she sat stiffly between himself and Harry. Blaise moved over and took Draco's usual armchair with his back to the common room. Jemima joined Draco and Hermione on the other lounge.

"So?" the sixth year asked gently. "We know our worst case scenario. Let's prepare for it."

Neville watched as Daphne shook her head.

"Not tonight," she declared looking to Neville. "We all need to get to bed."

Right on cue, Draco yawned. Neville thought it was a little fake but it was still convincing and added levity to the situation.

"Our rooms are all up together on the Atlantis Corridor," Blaise told his fellow fourth years.

"Oh!" Daphne declared, dropping her dog into Harry's lap as Daphne grabbed Hermione's hand. "Lake view rooms. Come, Mione!"

Neville watched the two girls dash off before looking back to see Harry cuddling the dog to his chest.

"Cute," Jemima cooed, scratching the sleepy animal on the head.

"I think he needs to sleep," Harry said. "I better take him up to Dee Dee and go to bed myself."

"Not a bad idea," Draco agreed getting to his feet. "Night all."

As they all wandered upstairs Blaise was unusually chatty.

"Just say whatever it is you want to say," Draco declared, unsurprisingly reaching his tether before anyone else.

"I leant how to sword fight over the summer. One of my uncles is a master. Professor Sinestra is apparently a mistress. I was thinking that it wouldn't be a bad thing to learn. Wizards often don't expect a physical attack," the other teen said.

"An admirable idea," Harry said agreeably. "I presume you're still training?"

"At half six," Zabini replied. "Running around the quidditch stadium."

"I'll see you then," Harry said disappearing into the room.

Neville nodded that he'd join them also and followed Harry into their dorm to slump on his bed fatigued from the stressful evening.

"This is going to get worse, isn't it," Draco asked coming in a few minutes later once Harry had disappeared into the bathroom.

"I reckon so," Neville replied, moving to Harry's bed to comfort the mewling puppy, obviously cold now he'd been put down. "It's time for us to take it and work it to our complete advantage."

III

She was the only one up however Hermione also knew she wasn't the only one awake. Daphne had been writing whilst in bed. She'd heard the scratching of quill on parchment behind the curtains.

Hermione had chosen to go down to the common room at five in the morning. She looked at the pile of books in front of her on her study desk where they had been left the previous evening and frowned.

"Miss Hermione," a voice called, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked.

"I am Salazaar Slytherin and though I choose not to communicate with students most of the time I do have a soft spot for you."

Hermione turned to look at the portrait above the fireplace and blond wizard who had pulled a chair from the scene over toward the edge.

"Lord Slytherin," Hermione greeted with a small curtsey. "I did not know it was you."

"Miss Hermione, you are a wise young woman. This I have discerned from watching you but even the wise can be misled by tales. That is not a conversation for today," the portrait settled into his chair and leaned forward gesturing for her to take a seat too. "No, my child. You are in the greatest position of them all and I am choosing to talk to you because you can enact the changes you have spoken of."

"M'lord?" Hermione whispered.

"I listen when you speak. You may look like my dear friend Rowena, just as your friend Harry may look like my best friend Godric. Both of you are true Slytherins, you both have silver tongues. Your Draco will understand if you ever tell him of your ability.

Hermione looked up in shock.

"And he would tell you to speak with your cousin, Harry. However, we digress. Our conversation today is going to be enlightening for you because the Headmaster believes Harry is tied to a prophecy. That I too believe this to be true is meaningless. I have no physical presence to change anything..."

"A prophecy!" Hermione gasped, slumping back to her chair. "This Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries. Lady Malfoy and Draco. It could work..."

"You have a plan, my child?" Slytherin asked in surprise. "Already? Maybe you are Rowena's a little as well."

"We need to have the prophecy. If Tom Riddle doesn't know the prophecy he is at a disadvantage," Hermione muttered loud enough for the portrait to hear. "It adds to our advantage. We already know about the horcruxes and are hunting for them."

"Turn to your books for an hour or two, my child," Slytherin encouraged. "Then tell your friends of your plan when they rouse."

"Lord Slytherin," Hermione asked after a few minutes of solitude with her thoughts. "Thank you. I hope we may speak again."

The portrait smiled. "Off you go, my child. Change the world."

Hermione smiled before running back up the stairs to her dorm.

III

Draco was determined. Determined to ensure that his little family survive whatever was coming. So, three days into term here he was, sitting on his bed, curtains drawn, writing letters.

He'd been trained in the art of sword play since he was a young boy. His mother's father was a master of knives and Draco thought that the idea her son could possibly defend himself without a wand made her more confident. Not that his father knew anything about his adventures. Lucius rarely paid him any interest anyway.

No, it was because of his mother he was writing a letter to a smith he knew of in Knockturn Alley. If they were going to be a unit they would need good weapons and Cutton was the best in England. He'd already chosen a set of small daggers for Daphne and long handled knives for Hermione. Neville could handle a sword but instead was to receive a hunting knife. Harry was to get heavier long knives with wider blades, not unlike Hermione's and for Blaise, as a token, Draco had ordered a pocket sized flip blade. Not to mention a letter to Flourish and Blots to order books for Hermione and Harry who seemed to learn better that way.

"Draco?" came Hermione's voice with a few light taps on the door.

Draco threw back his curtain and waved his friend in, noticing she looked almost panicked. Placing the books and scrolls in her arms down on the foot of his bed she stepped back and away before doing something that absolutely astounded him; she hissed.

The curtains of Harry's bed flew open to reveal a shocked looking Harry, with his homework spread around him, and Rex looking up at his companion's alarm.

"Harry," Hermione muttered. "Oh shit. I thought Draco and I were alone."

Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Harry, what did she say?" Draco asked and it was Hermione's turn to look surprised.

"That she had something to tell you," Harry answered scooping up the dog and placing it beside the books on Draco's bed.

For a few minutes, Draco then watched the most bizarre conversation as Hermione and Harry gestured and hissed at each other.

"Slytherins?" Harry eventually said in English.

"Yes. The portrait said so," Hermione replied pulling a book towards her. "And he was right. Every Slytherin who married outside the family was disowned after the Middle Ages. That's when blood purity came a priority as a way of protecting our society from witch hunters."

Harry unrolled a scroll and laid it out flat to read. From upside down Draco could tell that the tiny writing was Hermione's.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Our family tree," Harry said. "Apparently our forefather was cursed to have only squib children for seventeen generations by his mother for marrying a muggleborn. On my line, my mother was the seventeenth and on Hermione's she is the seventeenth It's excellent research, Mione."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered. "That's not all. I also discovered that Tom Riddle's line, that his grandfather was not the biological child of his 'father' which is why those descendants could speak parseltongue. They were the first in centuries who could. They received fresh blood, essentially, which brought the ability back."

"My cousin Tonks has the Black morphing ability. No one has had that trait in over seven generations. Her mother was disowned for marrying a muggleborn," Draco muttered looking to Hermione. "So, hypothetically if you and I were to procreate..."

"We would most likely have children with my parseltongue and your families' morphing abilities," Hermione guessed. "My blood is diluted enough that the magic would be satisfied."

"Is that why there are so few magical children?" Harry asked.

"I assume that where in the jungle the weak die soon after birth here in the magical work witches miscarry or the child dies during childbirth if its genetic lines are too close. Those who survive would be squibs. It's as if procreating with your cousin eliminates any shared gifts from the subsequent child's abilities," Hermione continued. "You have such power, Harry because your lines are so different. The same goes for me, Tom Riddle, and many others I assume."

"You're children of Salazar Slytherin," Draco muttered. "And who else?"

Hermione blushed and looked to her feet. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry has Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Most witches and wizards today are in some way related to Helga Hufflepuff who had nine children reach adulthood."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What about Albus Dumbledore?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not on the Slytherin Family Tree that I have found. Why, Dray? What are you thinking?"

"Get everyone here, now," Draco said getting up off his bed and beginning to pace.

"We only have a few minutes before dinner," Hermione declared.

"Then hurry. Harry, try and get Fred and George Weasley here too. They are from a magical family with seven powerful and gifted children."

Draco noticed Harry grin before both his friends dashed from the room. Within minutes people began drifiting in; Blaise, Daphne and Neville, Jemima and her two friends that helped before, a few younger students and a few older neutral ones. Hermione eventually returned burdened by books. Harry also returned burdened, sharing the weight of a portrait with the Weasley twins.

"What's that?" Draco asked looking at the empty frame.

"This is apparently the Founders' Portrait," Harry returned. "Slytherin told me as I was leaving the common room. He was going to find the other founders and they were all going to meet with us."

"But that portrait is always empty," Jemima said. "I used to find it interesting when I was a second year and we had Advanced Charms down that corridor."

"Not anymore," Salazar Slytherin said appearing in the frame, followed by his peers. "We are here to listen, my heirs."

Hermione and Harry both bowed to the portrait before turning to Draco.

Draco drew in a deep breath before he began. "This castle was built when it wasn't illegal to use blood wards."

"They are the strongest form of wards," Helga declared. "I designed the ones around the school myself. They were added to with normal wards in time but the remnants of our original wards should still be there, held in place by the new ones."

"Harry and Hermione, your blood would renew those wards," Draco declared. "Wouldn't it?"

"Theoretically," Hermione said slowly.

"And those wards, what do they do, Madame Hufflepuff?" Draco asked looking to the portrait as the crowd watched on.

"They protect the school of course!" the woman replied. "Better than those ones you have now would."

"Dray!" Harry whispered. "Yes!"

"You want us to shed blood to renew the wards?" a little second year asked.

"If it protects our lives," Neville said, "I would give every drop I have."

"Where?" Hermione asked the portrait, kneeling in front of it. "Where does the blood go?"

"Down in the inventing room," Gryffindor declared. "There were a couple of accidents, so you, Harry or Hermione, will have to open it. We had to password protect it from the students."

"And watch out for the gatekeeper," Rowena declared. "She won't even wake if you use the correct passwords."

"The basilisk?" Draco asked, weakly as his mind flitted back to seeing the giant snake lying dead in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Yes," Salazar declared.

"She's dead. I had to kill her. Tom Riddle was trying to make her kill me," Harry told them. "She was turned into a weapon."

Three of the four founders took a moment to show and express their sadness. However, Draco heard Slytherin take the opportunity to pass a message on to Hermione and Harry, both whom were listening closely.

"Oh Merlin," one of the firsties gasped before hissing something that made the three parseltongues look to her.

"Joelle?" Hermione asked. "I haven't found her on our family tree."

Ravenclaw huffed. "Have none of you been taught how to obtain your family trees?"

"No," Hermione said. "I have been doing the Slytherin tree in the library using the records there."

"You, young man," Ravenclaw said looking to Draco. "Get parchment! One for you, one for my other daughter. She will write down the process, you will perform it."

Draco did as asked and within minutes he'd cut his palm and bled onto the parchment before using his wand to cast the spell to reveal what his blood knew. And it knew him to be the child of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Merlin!" he gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it. You can change this school so no entities with malicious intent can ever reach the grounds," Hufflepuff declared. "You blood will also probably clean the school and change a few things about it, most likely."

"Maybe they will reactivate the heating we had. The way these children rug up in the cold season I have come to the conclusion that the heating now is very poor," Gryffindor declared.

"What heating?" Jemima asked. "There is no heating."

"This is why blood wards work and are efficient and take less effort than wards that drain magic from the air around them," Hufflepuff declared. "Idiots in power trying... bah!"

Draco smiled at the theatrics of the portrait and Hermione returned, catching his eyes.

"I for one want heating," Jemima declared snatching up the knife Draco used to slice his hand. "Harry, show me the way and I will happily splash my blood around."

Draco looked to Harry, and Neville who stood to his side, and nodded.

"As always, it's just us looking out for our own safety. As an added bonus, we can protect others," Draco said.

Harry nodded and looked to the people in the room. "Myrtle's Bathroom after dinner," he said. "Don't let any of the staff know. They won't want us performing blood magic. From now on, it's just us."

"To us," Jemima declared handing the knife to Harry. "And the sooner we eat the sooner we are better protected. Come kiddies. We have a mission."

"As do we," Fred and George declared holding up a parchment showing their family tree. "We're going to talk to some Gryffindors, see if we can't make a party out of this."

The room emptied and Daphne stood within the circle of Harry's arms and Neville stood close by talking to Blaise. Draco watched as Hermione walked across the room and threw her arms around his neck. Instinctively, Draco held her close and took the moment to take in her every smell.

When she loosened her hold, he did too and Draco felt the loss of Hermione's warmth as she stepped away to take Neville's offered elbow. Blaise appeared at his side and nodded knowingly.

"To protect her, that's how it has to be," he murmured as they began the procession to the Great Hall. "You don't like it. And it totally sucks but that's how it is."

Draco looked to the young man on his right. "Is that why you picked sides so quickly?"

Blaise patted his chest over his heart and smiled in a manner that showed his pain. Draco copied the gesture.

In the Great Hall Draco winced as they sat down to the table. "I forgot to post my letters."

"Letters?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked to Hermione before looking down at his plate. "Contingency Plan 'E'."

Blaise simply nodded. "First thing tomorrow, you and I will run to the owlery before we head to the pitch for training. I'll get you up ten minutes earlier."

"Excellent," Draco returned and in his mind focused on everything he had left to accomplish.

III

III


	8. Renewal

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Renewal

III

The Famous Five were three weeks into their fourth year at Hogwarts when Jemima Whinnthorpe found herself forcing, mostly good girl, Hermione to deliberately break the school rules. They had walked up from the dungeons under Harry's invisibility cloak to Minerva McGonagall's office with Hermione making the odd disagreeable noise as she tried to shut out her internal voices. Jemima thought it was all very amusing especially when a little Raven firstie heard something and started jogging back to his common room laden down with books.

When they reached McGonagall's door, the professor in question was just leaving muttering about Peeves. When she had disappeared around the corner Jemima nudged Hermione and grinned at her fellow.

"You're up," she whispered.

It was the most intriguing thing to watch, someone speak another language so wholly foreign to so many who walked the planet. As Hermione opened the door using parseltongue and ushered her in so she could close and lock it behind them, Jemima pondered if she should order some more of those language books and improve even further own abilities and spell repertoire.

That was how they came to be sitting in the corner observing a very private meeting.

McGonagall had returned only a few minutes later and had quickly laid out scotch finger biscuits on a plate and prepared a pot of tea. Her guests arrived only moments later; two by the floo, two by the door.

"Sit down, all of you," McGonagall said in her favourite disciplinarian tone making both Jemima and Hermione grin at each other under the cloak. "I won't have any trouble from any of you tonight. There are important things to discuss. Shall we begin with the problem the Tri- Wizard Tournament poses?"

Jemima kept smiling as each of the four men took a biscuit and a cup of tea before sitting back in straight backed arm chairs.

"I have called this meeting because I am hearing things. Things I don't like. I am seeing things I don't like..." McGonagall continued. "Alone, I am just without the power I require to achieve my goal, together we could achieve anything."

Jemima grinned as Sirius Black took the offered bait.

"Could we get to the point, Minnie?" he asked with an unpleasant look sideways in their Head of House's direction.

"There are several," McGonagall retorted. "Harry Potter. The Tri- Wizard Tournament. The School Wards. Myrtle's Bathroom Group. Harry Potter."

"Yes, we all worry about Harry," Sirius said, waving his hands. "What's this about the school wards?"

"Your godson is in trouble again!" McGonagall declared said turning to her former pupil before turning to his friend. "And I know that you care for him too Remus. A monster has been after Harry since his birth. And Harry has done an excellent job at avoiding most traps set for him by Albus or whomever but this tournament... This tournament makes my bones ache more than you Mauraders made them ache when you were here at school."

"You are getting older, Minerva," Flitwick noted, but Jemima narrowed her gaze in silent disagreement. In her family, even if her parents were not magical, they all trusted their gut.

"It's a family thing," the Scottish witch replied, and Jemima smiled delightedly at her correct guess. "I trust what I feel in my bones. Trouble is coming to Harry Potter, but I also have hope."

"And we return to the subject of the wards," Filius said.

"What about the wards?" Snape asked, taking another biscuit.

"They are regenerating themselves," Minerva said quietly. "Albus doesn't know because his contraptions only monitor the modern ones."

"The ancient blood wards around Hogwarts are regenerating?" Remus asked. "Apart from the obvious conclusion that someone is donating blood, how?"

Flitwick shrugged. "Minerva and I are not sure. All we have are crumbs but our conjecture arrives at the fact that the wards have been reactivated and are slowly growing in strength. It's so miniscule, it's currently almost unnoticeable, but it's rising."

Jemima grinned happily as Hermione grabbed her arm and bounced silently on the spot beside her unable to contain her joy that their plan was working.

"Blood wards are illegal, aren't they?" Snape asked his eye unfocused as he thought.

"Only if they were established after 1560. That's how the Black Estate is protected. Most of the old estates are. Potter Estate too. You needed to donate blood to enter that's how the wards were kept strong. A drop of blood a few times a month is more than enough."

"So somebody is trying to strengthen the Hogwarts wards?" Sirius asked.

"When did you first notice?" Snape asked, he eyes this time resting keenly on his colleague.

"Precisely one week ago," Minerva declared. "I guess that the donation level had reached a point by then that it began to make a change."

Snape rested back in his chair and actually smiled, making Jemima very suspicious as to what their Head of House actually knew.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I think some of Minerva's points are mixed up in one," Snape declared and Filtwick made a little noise of understanding.

"The portrait," the charms professor muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"A few days into term, on my way to dinner I discovered Harry Potter and the Weasley twins replacing that empty portrait near my advanced charms classroom. You know the one I mean, Minerva?"

"The Founder's Portrait?" Remus asked in surprise. "It's wasn't activated properly because of the feud between Slytherin and the others."

"Yes, I know the one," McGonagall declared.

"Three nights past, again on my way to dinner, I heard Harry and Draco Malfoy talking to a portrait in that area. When I arrived on scene the two boys were repacking a book bag and I know that particular portrait was empty because I thought to look after seeing Harry with it previously. The boys loitered and I thought nothing of it. They arrived to dinner not long after I did," Filtwick explained. "I mentioned it to Severus as they are his charges."

"Who is donating the blood? Where are they donating it to? And why are they feel the need to donate blood?" Sirius asked and Remus huffed his impatience.

"The last one is the easiest to answer you twat," Remus told his friend. "The Tri- Wizard Tournament obviously has some of the smarter students concerned."

"I put my money on Miss Granger," Flitwick declared making Jemima feel a surge of pride for her friend. "She's more than intelligent enough to work this out. And she's extremely loyal to Harry and Draco. Harry is friendly with the Weasley twins and there are all the people involved with the Founders Portrait."

"If Harry, Draco and Hermione are involved then Daphne and Neville are too," Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"And Jemima Whinnthorpe and Blaise Zabini if recent observation is to be believed," Snape agreed. "And Miss Granger would have found the best way possible to strengthen the wards before she even proposed the idea of feeding the ancient wards."

"The best way would be with the blood of heirs," McGonagall declared. "How would she confirm all the heirs? Unless they are all just splashing blood about willy nilly."

"Blood Secrets Spell," Remus said. Jemima shook her head as McGonagall narrowed her eyes in a well practiced manner and their former teacher continued. "It's on the list of spells I can't perform because of my condition, but I looked it up in the restricted section when I was at school. I wanted to know what it was. It's a heritage test of sorts outlawed centuries ago because it was often incorrect. I remember thinking that the spell wouldn't be incorrect. It would be more truthful that the lies people tell."

"How would Harry and company know that?" Snape asked.

"It was created by Slytherin and Hufflepuff so if they are truly in contact with the Hogwarts founders in their portrait..." Remus suggested.

"I gave Miss Granger a Restricted Section pass a few weeks back," McGonagall declared holding up her hands to silence her audience. "So let's assume they too have looked at this book and performed this heritage spell. We still need to know where?"

"I think we know that one too," Snape said shifting in his chair and Hermione squirmed uneasily beside Jemima. "The Chamber of Secrets."

The room laughed and Snape smirked.

"It's a myth," Remus declared.

"Is real. I've been there. Harry had to accompany me because of the security measures but I assure you it is very real," Snape said. "The monster was a Basilisk."

"Was?" McGonagall whispered weakly.

"Draco and Harry killed it when they found Astoria Greengrass when she went missing."

"Bugger," Remus and Sirius declared in tandem.

"You know something!" McGonagall accused Snape before Jemima watched as the Scotswoman figured it out. "Harry Potter is a parselmouth like Slytherin!"

"I know Lily Evans was one too," he said softly. "I don't know if she ever told anyone."

"Lily wasn't a parselmouth!" Sirius shouted getting to his feet and advancing on Snape. "James would have told me."

"Who said James knew, Sirius?" Remus snapped grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him back into his seat. "James didn't know. Lily said that other than her sister only one person knew. It must have been Severus. They all knew each other as children."

"Why did you know?" Sirius asked.

"She told me when she figured out I was a werewolf," Remus returned. "She wanted me to know everyone has secrets they want to hide."

"But Harry's a parselmouth?" Sirius asked.

"It's how he helped save Astoria Greengrass... from Tom Riddle last year," Snape said softly. At Jemima's side Hermione shuddered again at her memories. "It's the only way to access the Chamber of Secrets."

"That's a name I haven't heard in many years," McGonagall said equally quietly.

Jemima grinned as Snape rolled his eyes and wrote in the air for the sakes of his two work and two former school peers.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort! No wonder he changed his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a shitty name!" Sirius declared, and McGonagall gasped and held her hands to her throat.

"That's what my younger Slytherins call him, Tom Riddle. Neville Longbottom told them all at the start of term. He did it just like that," Snape said, pretending to write in the air with his wand again. "There is a lot less sympathy for a young man with daddy issues who, almost single handedly, destroyed hundreds of lives."

"So Neville is theatrical," Remus declared. "Like Alice,"

"Smart like Frank," Snape retorted. "He swayed many to his way of thinking. And my Slytherins don't sit together in class anymore. Most of them share a desk with a student from another house wherever possible in my classroom."

"And mine," McGonagall noted. "Especially with the little ones."

"And mine too," Flitwick agreed and Jemima and Hermione grinned at each other pleased to know another of their plans was working.

"Slytherins are social outside their own house?" Remus asked.

"Since Harry, yes," Flitwick replied. "That boy is breaking down all the rivalries..."

McGonagall tutted and raised her hands. "Let's return to topic. Severus, if I told you I caught the Weasleys, all of them, even Ginny, the two Woods, Miss Bell, all three Spinnets, no matter their house and Miss Bones and Miss Abbott emerging from Myrtle's Bathroom with Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Mr Zabini and your second year Joelle Sparks what would you think."

"Miss Sparks?" Snape asked in surprise before rubbing his face in his hands as he thought. "I would ask who the third is?"

"The third?" McGonagall asked.

"Una at Flourish & Blotts sends me a monthly list so I am aware of which books my Slytherins are buying. There was a language fiasco back in Harry's second year where they began using spells in Spanish and French as they were quicker and more efficient in common room disagreements. As such I now monitor the books my students purchase. Try to find links," Severus explained.

"And this latest list?" Remus asked.

"Una and I could see no connection, but I do now. Books on wards, blood magic and parseltongue... In fact, three books on parseltongue. The first would be for Harry and now I assume the second would be for Miss Sparks. She has applied for a pet permit for a python of some description. Thus I ask, who is the third parselmouth student at this school?"

"What about Myrtle's Bathroom though," Sirius asked.

"Take a guess where the entrance to the chamber is," Snape challenged.

McGonagall pursed her lips as the two men glowered at each other. "So we have the who, the where and the why and the how. The students are recharging the wards with help from the Founders Portrait. I wish we could help."

Hermione looked to Jemima a moment before before sliding out from under the cloak. "You are correct," she said and the five adults stared at her in shock. "And you can help."

"Miss Granger!" Flitwick said in shock as McGonagall could only open and close her mouth.

"The ancient blood wards are being treated as best we can manage. If we could arrange certain times when there are no patrols between Myrtle's bathroom and dorms it would be most beneficial to the school," Hermione declared. "But you have deduced everything correctly. Right down to the heritage spell."

Jemima cringed as Snape got up and walked over to the corner and pulled the invisibility cloak off her. She the grinned and waved to her audience.

"Can you take us to the ward stone?" McGonagall asked. "And can you tell me how you came to be in my office under an invisibility cloak?"

"James' cloak," Sirius noted. "Dumbledore had it."

"He gave it to Harry in first year," Snape replied before turning to Hermione again. "Miss Granger please do tell us how you broke into this office when it is one of the places most heavily warded against students in this school."

Jemima watched as Hermione close her eyes took a deep breath and opened them again. "It's simple when you have the master key," she declared. Calmly Hermione noted the staff confusion before she hissed and they all watched the office door open. "Please know I've never done this before, breaking and entering but we desperately needed to know where your support lies."

"With you," Snape replied quickly and the adults all nodded agreement. "Most definitely with you."

III

The following evening, Jemima stood over a stone laid into the floor in the Chamber of Secrets with the Famous Five, the Four Heads of House and Blaise Zabini.

"This is where we have been donating to," Hermione explained. "The runes in the stones around it are correct and identify this as the grounding stone for the wards but it was not working the way we had hoped."

"The way you had hoped," Snape had said smirking slightly.

Hermione blushed and nodded her head.

"I can tell you why," Flitwick declared crouching down and looking closely at the runes. "This is not the real stone. It's a decoy. See these runes here..."

Jemima and Hermione bent down close and looked at the almost invisible scratches.

"Transportation runes," Jemima muttered before throwing her hand into the air. "Knife!"

As she slowly began carving the runes deeper into the stone Jemima vaguely listened to the concerned chatter above her.

"Be careful you don't drain your magical core, Jemima," her head of house whispered in her ear as the topic of conversation shifted.

"Rowena Ravenclaw was the last of the Founders to die," Draco said looking at the walls around them. "And it is said that late in her life, after the theft of her diadem she became very secretive, very protective of things. You would think she would have done all she could to protect Hogwarts considering she spent the better part of her life building it."

"Including move the grounding stone," Harry said. "A decoy ward stone the portrait doesn't know about?"

"The woman was paranoid," McGonagall agreed. "None of the plans of this school are correct. She reportedly changed many things after Helga passed on. Why not the ward stone too?"

"How do we find it?" Neville asked.

"Miss Whinnthorpe already has," Flitwick said with a smile making Jemima looked up and follow her teachers gaze across the room. "I see spell transfer onto that stone there."

The two female professors moved over to the wall and looked closely at the stone that had a faint glow in three corners.

"Alright, Miss Whinnthorpe," Sprout said. "Start carving that last rune on your stone."

Jemima did as instructed and was rewarded with a happy exclamation from the two women.

"The real stone," Harry whispered holding out his hand.

Jemima surrendered the knife and watched as Harry cut his hand and handed the blade to Hermione who copied the gesture before handing it to Neville. Each in turn walked over to the real ward stone and smeared their blood across the surface and watched as it sunk into the foundations of the school.

After the four professors had taken their turns Jemima allowed Blaise to help her up from the floor and they too took part in the ritual.

"The patrol roster will be rewritten tomorrow," McGonagall declared. "From there you will be able to make as many donations as you can."

Harry grinned. "I'd better let the twins know and you all better go and speak to your contacts too."

"I'll stay and lock up," Hermione declared. "Blaise, you get Jemima back to the common room. She doesn't look well."

Jemima looked down to note the chocolate coloured hand on her waist helping to support her.

"I wouldn't mind lying down," Jemima agreed.

As they started up the stairs, Jemima heard Professor Snape mutter something to Blaise before walking off ahead.

"He has gone to get some potions for you to take so you can recover quickly," Blasie said softly. "You did very well with those wards. All the teachers were saying so."

Jemima nodded but concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. At the entrance to the common room they found Snape waiting. He handed the vials to Blaise who pocketed them.

"You should cut your hair. Eat properly," Jemima suggested to her head of house before the two males could talk to each other. "Una Flourish would definitely ask you out then. She's so pretty, and smart."

The potions master raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Miss Whinnthorpe."

"Happy to help," Jemima replied and got the inkling Snape had to suppress a smile. "Thank you for the potions."

"To bed," Blaise declared dragging her through the doorway, obviously uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in. "Come on, Jemima."

Somehow, Jemima made it upstairs and onto the edge of her bed. She drank the potions in between kicking off her shoes and allowed Blaise to help her out of her robes.

"Night, Blaise," she said lying down.

"Good night, Jemima," the young man replied, closing the curtains around her. "Sleep well."

III

Jemima woke several hours later to find Neville Longbottom at her bedside.

"Neville," she said reaching over and shaking him awake. "Neville."

"What? Oh..." the sandy haired boys said before scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I fell asleep. Sorry. Did your nightmares wake you?"

"Nightmares?"

Neville nodded. "Blaise didn't even make it out of the room before you screamed. He held you while you shook. One of your dorm mates came and got us. Professor Snape said it's mostly the exhaustion. We decided to sit with you anyway."

Jemima wiggled over and patted the bed beside her.

"You decided. Talk to me, Neville," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I was just worried about you."

"Liar," Jemima shot back. "Talk or I'll get my wand and make you."

Neville smiled and lay down and Jemima grinned.

"I am just concerned."

"About the tournament?" Jemima asked and Neville sighed. "Me too."

"Harry's going to get involved and I don't know how or why yet," Neville whispered. "All I want to do is protect him. And I can't. I can't even help."

"You do help," Jemima replied reaching out and squeezing Neville's arm. "Every time you redirect a little fan kid. Every time you speak up on his behalf in the common room, you help him. He knows it."

"I want to do more than that," Neville hissed sitting up violently.

"I know. That's the kind of emotion Harry inspires," Jemima replied. "What you're doing is enough for him."

"Is that why you tried to empty your magical core making those runes work this afternoon?" Neville asked.

"No, I did that so when my baby sister and my baby brother come to this school I know they're going to be perfectly safe," Jemima replied. "And for that matter my older brother and I are safe too."

"I have no siblings," Neville said. "But I feel that's a pretty good reason to act the way you did."

"Yup, and for a bonus they might help protect you and Harry."

"Show me how to work runes like that!" Neville asked.

Jemima grinned in the dark. "Nope."

III

III


	9. Reactions

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Reactions

III

According to the plan nutted out by the Slytherin Five and company and the staff members who were helping in the fight against Voldemort, Filius Flitwick had the birds-eye view of all the proceedings.

It began when the Tri-Wizard Cup released a fourth slip of paper into the air. Filius' eyes went straight to Albus Dumbledore's face and saw the dismay etched on the old man's face. Filius always trusted his gut and his gut said it wasn't Albus.

He then looked to Harry Potter who had hidden behind a mask along with most of Slytherin House. No one at that table was talking. They were all sitting ramrod straight in their places with their heads bowed. It was if the whole table was mourning. The senior students who were better acquainted with Harry Potter and his deeds were the first to react disciplining younger students as they all stared at Harry. Luna Lovegood from his own Ravens got up and spoke softly in Harry's ear. It was after that Harry moved, jerkily towards the antechamber, and Luna took his place as Slytherin, even placing an arm around Miss Greengrass.

Filius followed all the staff and politicians into the antechamber and with Severus went straight to Harry's side as he stood, shoulders hunched in the darkest corner of the room. As voices swelled angrily from the main conversation Harry moved forward like a zombie.

"I need a pensieve," he said, according to the plan.

"I have a small one," Filius declared after a quick look from Albus who knew this fact.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "I think everyone other than the three champions, the ministry staff and the headmasters and headmistress should leave."

Filius hurried to his chambers and back to find the Great Hall devoid of students but a huddle of teaching staff hovering around the door. They parted to let him through and he soon found himself back in the room.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said stepping forward before turning to the other teaching staff. "Professor Karkaroff, would you please verify that this pensive is currently empty and sturdy enough to take several memories."

The bearded man studied the basin for several minutes and performed two spells before he declared it to be true.

"And do you agree that the most impartial person in this room is our professor, Master Filius Flitwick, Former Duelling World Champion on seven occasions and the Chair of the International Duelling Referees Tribunal."

"Of course!" the French Headmistress declared. "We would not insult someone of 'is character."

"Then I must ask you to step out," Harry said and Filius turned to the three champions and smiled encouragingly. "This tournament was reinstated to promote international co-operation and the three champions are the only ones who have that power since they were the ones who agreed to be bound into this contract. As such I will only show my memories to them, while the good Head Referee Flitwick watches on of course."

There was some quiet disagreement but the three teachers and three politicians soon left and Filius looked to Harry.

"Mr Potter, shall I assume that you plan to show the other champions some memories?"

Harry brought his wand tip to his temple and closed his eyes. "It's the only way. They won't understand otherwise."

As they watched Harry add memories to the bowl, Filius studied the other champions.

He'd known Cedric Diggory six years and the Hufflepuff boy was usually very friendly and pleasant, however he currently looked angry. Filius believed that in time it would dissipate but Harry's plan was based up any poor behaviour being stamped out. This was less about the attack on himself and more about establishing good international relationships for when Voldemort returned. As Cedric simmered, Filius turned his attention to the lovely Frenchwoman.

The Champion from Beauxbatons was not completely human, not unlike himself. She was probably at least a quarter veela as he was a quarter goblin. He was fortunate to look more like a Muggle dwarf than a goblin, and Miss Delacour looked more witch than shapeshifter. Other than her physical attributes Filius could glean almost nothing from the young woman. Her posture and expression was guarded and as obviously neutral. He thought to himself she would make a most excellent dueller.

Viktor Krum on the other hand wore his heart on his sleeve for someone with such an excellent public face. He'd been the perfect Darmstrung student until the moment his Headmaster left when his mask changed and while his face remained impassive, his eyes gave away his interest in the youngest champion.

Finally, Harry finished and stepped away from the pensieve. Viktor Krum stepped up, before looking back over his shoulders to the other champions.

"Come!" he ordered and smooth, deep voice.

Filius watched as the other two champions stepped forward and together they simultaneously touched the surface of the memories and were sucked in.

"Well?" Filius asked sitting down next to Harry. "Will it work?"

"I think so," Harry replied, before returning to his silent study of the wall opposite him.

"Even if you are prepared it's still a shock when you realised that someone is out to hurt you," FIlius said and patted him on the shoulder.

Harry smiled weakly and looked more like Lily than James for a split second before his neutral expression returned and he looked like his father again.

In time the three champions returned and Cedric Diggory stumbled backwards and slid down the wall to the shock of the foreigners.

"I had no idea," he said scrubbing his face. "I had no idea."

Suddenly he was on his feet and in front of Harry. "Potter, Harry, I had no idea."

Harry shrugged. "That's how I wanted it," he replied his green eyes not smiling with the rest of his face.

"Count me in for the next donation," Cedric said before taking a seat on the bench at his side.

The Bulgarian re-entered the memories and the Frenchwoman began to pace.

When Krum returned and moved to re-enter the pensieve yet again Delacour moved to his side and joined him.

"Professor, why do they need to watch again?" Cedric asked looking to him.

Filius smiled. "They are not native English speakers, Cedric," he replied. "I feel they are just trying to ensure that they completely understand the situation and reconcile it with the information they already know about Hogwarts and Harry."

When they did return it was obvious that they two other champion had had a discussion whilst within the memories.

"What was your plan?" Delacour asked.

Harry sighed in relief as the three champions all looked to him.

III

Later, Filius led the Four Champions back into the Hogwarts Great Hall where the members of staff and the guests to the school had pulled up chairs to endure the wait.

Krum stepped forward first with Delacour half a second behind on his left. Cedric stepped forward next to the French woman and Krum turned and pointed to the floor beside him in order to make Harry step into place. Harry did so after picking up a pitch black beagle puppy and holding him in his arms.

"In the spirit of this competition as it vas intended the other three champions and I have some requests," Krum declared.

"Zat will be followed," Delacour added and the ripple of power that rolled off her made the hairs on Filius' arm stand on end. "So consider zem demands."

"Ve vill stay here in the castle," Krum declared. "In one ving. A ving for the champions. Ve vill all have one other person oo vill stay vit us. I choose my brother."

"Eet is Audrey for me."

"Paul," Cedric answered.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"All students from Beauxbatons and Darmstrung vill attend classes with the students of Hogwarts. Ve vill have all meals together here. No exceptions," Krum continued before he was interrupted again by Delacour.

"I want my sister and selection of ozzer younger students 'ere once a month to socialise wit zee younger 'ogwarts students. Zere will be anozzer plan like zis in place for Darmstrung also."

"And you'll work out a social quidditch system so that there will be quidditch every weekend," Harry declared, setting his jaw.

"Junior and senior house teams in their own competition for the year. A Beauxbatons, Darmstrung and Hogwarts competition, things that will give good publicity and promote international co-operation," Cedric declared, before turning to glare at the Minister for Magic. "Just like you want, Minister Fudge."

"Very good," the portly man agreed making Delacour snort in disgust.

"And we would have chosen Professor Flitwick to be the leader of our Champions dorm but he had duties to Ravenclaw, as such we have chosen Professor Tonks to be our chaperone," Cedric declared with a look to Harry who nodded in agreement. "With Professor Hooch to fill in on occasion if required."

It was at this point that Albus Dumbledore finally spoke up, amusing Filius to no end.

"Do you think Miss Tonks to be the best choice, with no insult intended to her, of course. She is young. She agreed to her position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor only a few days before term..."

"You don't 'ave a choice, Monsieur Dumblydore!" Delacour declared. "Professor Tonks is also an Auror. She can protect us. And considering zat I believe zat it was not 'Arry's choice to be part of zis competition I zink zat your biggest problem is your poor security at zis school. Zat needs your attention, not ze person who 'as to watch eight sensible young adults. N'est-ce pas?"

"Fleur!" her headmistress hissed and the girl dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"We need to see zat zere have been great attempts to get all our plans going by tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night ze Champions wing will be open!" the blonde woman declared and Filius ducked his head to conceal his smirk.

"I could not have but it better," Krum declared. "Tonight vill be my last night on the ship. And I think in the spirit of co-operation maybe for this year you to do away vit your four tables and make all the students mix together."

Filius watched as Krum then turned and brought Delacour's hand to his lips in a charming goodbye before stepping up to Cedric and kissing the blond Hufflepuff on each cheek. The teachers all watched as Fleur too stepped up to Cedric to bid him goodnight as Krum repeated the process with Harry, pausing only to ruffle the ears of the dog in his arms.

Quickly, the staff and champions disappeared and soon it was only Minerva, Severus and himself left in the Great Hall.

"Well?" Severus asked with a quirked brow almost identical to the one on Minerva's face.

"It went perfectly. The Champions Wing idea was quickly accepted. Harry however picked Miss Granger and not Miss Greengrass as I expected," Filius said settling into a chair as an elf bought tea for them all.

"Really?" Severus replied with a large smile on his face. "Excellent."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Explain!"

"He's also making this a tiny little bit about blood," Severus replied. "A quarter veela, two half bloods in himself and Krum, both with exceptional talents across magical disciplines, and he's chosen one of the most mentally agile, gifted muggleborns to ever walk these halls as his companion. Daphne as queen will rule Slytherin in his absence with Neville and Draco at her sides. From here, Harry can also public encourage his friendship with the Weasley twins who are regular guests in the Slytherin dorms. He will use the socialisation excuse to invite his council to the Champions Wing. The next time Fred and George will bring the quidditch girls and there will be a pickup game involving Krum. The conversation will eventually begin as the groups socialise and try to find out more about each other and they will learn that in each grade there is a muggleborn student in the top five and the others are half-bloods, the children or grandchildren of half-bloods. No pureblood student with heritage of purity on both sides for more than three generations is in the top ten students in their grade."

"He's starting an interesting conversation," Filius declared.

"Hermione will be the one to start an interesting relationship," Severus replied. "Wait and see."

III

When Una Flourish had suggested to Marty Moneypenny, the grandson of Miss Moneypenny who had been immortalised in Muggle literature, that he take on his first client in an assistant, come secretarial, come accountant, come advisory role he had thought it would be someone normal; someone who he didn't even know the name of.

He hadn't been prepared to meet Harry Potter in Severus Snape's office that first weekend in September.

Marty definitely had not been prepared to learn of the seriousness of Mr Potter's situations. Being all but financially bankrupt was not a great start. To learn that the wizard who had tried to kill Mr Potter as an infant was a wraith, and still out there, was even worse.

But Marty had been inspired. Mr Potter and his friends had explained so many situations to him that for two days his mind was in overload. That a child had been forced to mature so quickly was a dark blot against Albus Dumbledore. That his young employer still had hope in the wizarding world was inspiring.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had then shown up on his doorstep with a plan. A plan that while not quite ethical had managed to slide through every loophole known to man and was technically legal. And it would boost Mr Potter's financial status. The two men had then told him of a second aspect to the plan that would also help his social status.

It had been very well thought out. Misters Black and Lupin had owned that Mr Potter's friend Hermione Granger was the mastermind behind it all. They were technically just the smugglers.

Marty had three weeks to make it happen.

By the end of September, Marty had begun auctioning off items presented to him by Mr Black and Mr Lupin. Bottles of fifty year old firewhiskey; old broomsticks; books; vases; various antique desks and chairs; items of jewellery... By October first, the Potter Estate was no longer in dire financial trouble.

October fourth, as instructed, Marty then approached St Mungos offering on behalf of his client to host a charity auction. He was then approached by the Black, Malfoy and Longbottom families with items to list and was eventually flooded with items and bidders. By the twentieth, Mister Potter was the Daily Prophet's Man of the Hour and the Ministry of Magic was also issuing statements in regards to his generosity.

Then this.

Nymphadora Tonks who was the DADA teacher for the year up at Hogwarts had appeared on his front door with an urgent message from Mr Potter. He had been entered against his will in the Tri- Wizard Tournament. Marty had listened to the message as Miss Tonks had outlined Mr Potter's plan.

And that's how Narcissa Malfoy came to be seated at his dining table, with Augusta Longbottom and Hugo Greengrass.

"I'm sorry," Marty said holding up his hands. "What are you telling me? That you are going to overthrow Minister Fudge install Lady Malfoy into the position, bring back capital punishment for convicted felons and reverse all international policy before Christmas?"

"That's the plan," Lady Malfoy agreed. "The French government is already privy to these plans and since they never stopped executions for heinous crimes they are going to get behind that aspect of my new legislature one hundred percent. I'm also planning to redraw the line between light, dark and grey."

"The French are in on this?" Marty asked.

"My mother is the French Minister," Hugo said. "She's in on anything that promotes a strong rational woman into a command position. And with the German Chancellor being female they could create a strong triad and defend against all possible usurpers."

Marty shook his head.

"And you know this means executing your own sister, Lady Malfoy," Marty said looking to the blonde woman.

She nodded curtly in reply.

"Alright," Marty finally declared. "Let me do some research and we will find out who can revive which lines. Consider Harry's plan, In Action."

"Excellent," the Longbottom matriarch declared. "Let's cause some trouble."

III

III


	10. Results

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Results

III

Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her new desk to the Heads of Department before her.

They were a couple weeks ahead of schedule - somehow the story had leaked that the champions were to face nesting dragons in the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She suspected that Marty Moneypenny deserved her thanks, as did the Wizengamot who practically rioted after Fudge confirmed the story.

Nonetheless now she had the position of Minister and she could make sweeping changes to help Draco and Harry.

Standing she walked around her desk and leant against the front removing the barrier between herself and her colleagues.

"As you may have noticed I am not Cornelius Fudge. My agenda is very different to his. My vision for Magical Britain is very different. I want this country to be better than it ever has been," Narcissa said looking to the staff. "There are expenditures that the previous government has approved that will be cut. Someone also needs to tell maintenance that they will be made redundant unless those blasted thunderstorms cease immediately!"

When no one spoke up Narcissa stood and walked back around her desk to take her seat.

"We begin with the reassessment of every single expenditure that this government has; starting with Azkaban prison. I want to know how much it costs to keep a prisoner there. I want to know about our other prison systems and why Azkaban is apparently so important. I want to know what our public thinks of bringing back capital punishment to deal with the perpetrators of truly heinous crimes versus giving them to the dementors."

"What of Bellatrix Lestrange?" a voice piped up.

"She," Narcissa exclaimed, "is the most relevant example of why, like the French and Germans, we must return to the use of Execution Veils! The moment that Voldemort returns the Lestranges will not hesitate to return to his side."

"That he returns?" a wizard in unspeakable robes asked.

"Ask Dumbledore," Narcissa retorted. "A horcrux was destroyed at Hogwarts. Voldemort was insane! Who says he only made one? And that is your first duty; to find out if he did. I'm sure Amelia and her team can work out the pros and cons of our little Azkaban dilemma while you do that, Mr Unspeakable."

"Of course," Amelia Bones agreed.

"By Friday," Narcissa returned looking at the other woman. Amelia smirked and nodded.

"Of course, Minister."

"Someone also needs to brief me on our treaties with all magical creatures starting with werewolves, centaurs and dementors," Narcissa continued. "And a memo needs to be sent out; He-Who- Must- Not- Be- Named will be called Voldemort, or by his birth name, Tom Riddle, in my presence, with no exceptions. I will not allow this overwhelming fear continue."

"Here, here," Arthur Weasley agreed.

"Tell me what you need for your department," Narcissa declared pulling a large folder towards her. "I'm seeing a lot of unanswered requests in my predecessor's files, Arthur."

"Ideally, our office needs a task force comprised of those with some notoriety in order to enforce the laws," the red headed man declared. "Ninety percent of crimes committed against muggles that pass through my department breach the secrecy act. There needs to be a crackdown, greater penalties to ensure that it stops."

"What does the task force require?" Narcissa asked.

"An obliviator, an auror, an investigator in the three man team format..."

"Heads of the obliviator squads and auror department need to set up a rotating roster where their staff serve a three months stint in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. Two teams need to be available and operational at all times with more wands at the ready for large raids," Narcissa declared.

"Thank you, Minister," Arthur Weasley said softly.

"We need more aurors, and the ones we have need more funding, Minister," Amelia Bones declared speaking up.

Narcissa turned to the woman and smiled. "Why do you think I'm closing Azkaban? The money we save can be funnelled back into your department, your staff no longer have to serve on that godforsaken island and they can also be redistributed."

"Excellent," Amelia Bones replied.

"And I'm sure that such a heavily warded location can be used as something far more useful. A shopping mall or kindergarten could go there allowing magical children more socialisation."

"But it's a prison, Minister..."

"It used to be a castle," Narcissa shot back. "It used to belong to the White family. Diagon Alley used to be a Muggle Street. What is your point? We have magic. We can create something old into something new!"

"On a technicality, Minister," a wizard from the legal department began, "We don't even own Azkaban for the reason you just stated. It still belongs to the White family.

Narcissa looked to the man in astonishment.

"We tried to tell Minister Fudge..." he continued softly.

Shaking her head Narcissa help up her hand.

"Everyone who has important information that the previous five ministers should have acted upon make an appointment. That will be my first order of business."

Narcissa watched in amazement as for the next five minutes as every department head squabbled over meeting times.

III

It had taken a few weeks but it finally felt like she was getting on top of everything at the Ministry. Narcissa was shocked that the Ministry of Magic had actually run for the past fifteen years with all of the things that Fudge and to a lesser extent Bagnold had overlooked. She was still doing her best to find her way out of several situations without having to back pay millions of galleons to the unknowing owners.

But she wasn't at Hogwarts in the middle of the night for nothing.

"Mother!" Draco squawked as she got past the portrait and into the wing the four champions and their companions were using while they stayed at Hogwarts.

"Madame Minister," Harry said also standing.

"I'm not here as the Minister of Magic, Harry, dear," she said softening her posture as she walked in, with Moneypenny on her heels, and kissed Hermione on the brow. "I'm here as a co-conspiritor."

"How so?" Draco asked. "For what?" he then added belatedly.

"Well, over the Yule Season there are plenty of parties but this year I have accepted some invitations to some abroad in the interested of firming up our international friendships, as this very competition is meant to be doing," Narcissa declared. "I have made sure we will all be in Paris for the New Years Eve Ball."

There was some giggling from the two French girls on the settee.

"All of you expect invitations."

There was a moment of celebration which Harry and Moneypenny then used to hold a quick conversation. Narcissa knew he had been told from the look of shock he was giving her.

She simple nodded.

"Right. We need to talk," he said pointing to the tiny balcony the group had. "Minister Malfoy. Mr Moneypenny."

Narcissa smiled as the stepped onto the outdoor area which was only a touch cooler than an autumn day.

"What is this about the White Family?"

"It's you," Marty declared. "Through your mother's line. It will activate upon your sixteenth birthday as the direct male heir, so we can keep this quiet for a little while. But it will help."

"Help what?" Narcissa asked looking keenly between the two young men.

"I am very short on liquid assets," Harry said softly. "The Potter's have plenty of land and properties but most are run down and I've fixed up a couple and rented them but I'm also trying to rebuild the Manor for when I'm Lord Potter but I have no cash to pay."

"You need money to make money," Narcissa agreed. "Alright. I would suggest turning Azkaban into a shopping centre or apartments or something."

"A university," Harry replied.

"Or a university," Narcissa agreed. "I'm told the American one in Salem works extremely well. But the point is we need to use the area well, or even just better. It is the ideal location for a magical outpost."

"A university that gets a government grant and accommodation fees?" Marty asked looking at Narcissa.

"We need more masters in every field in this country, so I'm sure I could invent something," Narcissa said.

"Let me plot and plan a little and I will need a map of the building on the island."

"It's a prison," Harry said.

"A prison that the ministry stopped pay a rental fee to your family on," Marty told Harry causing the young man's jaw to drop in surprise.

"Say what?"

"The White's own the island Azkaban Castle, now prison sits on," Narcissa said. "Did we neglect to mention that?"

Harry nodded slowly and Narcissa watched as his eyes glazed over as his brain raced forward.

"There is a vault somewhere, right?" he asked.

"I'll pen a note to the goblins," Marty declared. "We will get it all checked out."

"That money could get us out of trouble for a while."

"As could a bribe from the Ministry," Narcissa declared.

"I want every single penny owed," Harry shot back.

"I can negotiate with that," Narcissa agreed.

Harry shook his head and she could help but pull him in close and hug him. He acted so much like her Draco when he did that.

"My mum wasn't a muggleborn."

"Most aren't," Marty declared. "They just aren't recognised as witches or wizards after a certain number of generations."

"But I am automatically the head of the White family because I am male and magical," Harry asked.

"Correct," Narcissa confirmed.

"That's messed up," Harry whispered.

"But you're doing something to fix it," Narcissa reminded him. "And that is what counts. We will aim for a university shall we. I will work out all the details on my end and Marty can start looking into it for you, Harry. Alright?"

"Perfect," he said with a distracted nod.

"What?" she then asked with a small giggle.

"I'll have to have at least three children to distribute all my titles," Harry said. "Most witches would not do that."

"Your witch is not like most witches," she replied. "Come, now. Marty and I still need to sneak out of here."

Harry smiled and led the way back into the small common area.

"Thank you," he whispered as they passed out the portrait hole.

Narcissa nodded and looked down at the directions in her hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"How do you think I get in and out so often?" Harry asked. "Once you start to rise up again you are past the wards and can apparate out. I promise."

"I wonder how much stock Honeydukes has lost over the years," Marty asked.

All they heard in reply was Harry's laugh.

III

As it happened they were all invited to the Winter Solstice celebrations in Bulgaria first, then returned to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball on Christmas. But this was the party Narcissa had wanted to attend since she was a little girl. The Versailles New Years Eve Gala.

As anything French it was as extravagant as it was elegantly understated. The ballroom was as extravagant as Louis could have ever made it and it was filled to the brim with politicians and celebrities.

It was her Christmas gift to some of Draco's friends to make sure they were appropriately attired for the evening. Jemima and Hermione both received dresses for the night and Augusta Longbottom had loaned them some jewels. Harry and Neville had received a pair of wizarding dress shoes from a leather worker in Rome known as the best in the world. Her Draco got new more modern robes for the occasion.

And Narcissa had also bought herself a new dress.

It was working well for her as she had received many compliments and the evening was still young. At that moment she was in one corner of the ballroom pretending to chat with the French and German Presidents. Really they had thrown up an excellent illusion and were resting before the next round of schmoozing.

"We must expand ze Tri- Wizard Tournament to include all ze European schools," Audrey, the French President, declared. "My darling Daphne suggested it. It's so sad she goes to school at Hogwarts but Astoria is still close."

"My youngest son would love it too," Cilia agreed. "His brothers would wish they were back at school..." All three of them laughed. "What about you, Narcissa?"

"I just want Harry out in one piece. He and my son Draco are such good friends. If something happened... He's is the kind of boy who just worms his way into your heart."

"Exactly!" Audrey agreed. "Daphne would die should somezing 'appen to 'arry! Cilia! Go and get your sons. Zey must meet 'arry, Daphne, Draco and all zeir friends! If zey don't want to come tell zem 'arry is friends wit Victor Krum."

"That will do it!" Cilia joked before moving away to get her sons.

At a nod from Audrey, Narcissa went to quickly assemble the Hogwarts group including the other Tri-Wizard champions.

"Listen! Listen!" she said straightening ties and patting down shoulders. "The German President is bringing her sons over to meet you. These are the people you need to know to get what you want done."

"I have a better idea," Harry declared as the German President arrived. "Let's start the dancing off with a bang. May I have the honour, Madame President?"

Narcissa let loose a giggle at one of the most powerful women in Germany dancing with a British teenaged saviour in one of the most beautiful buildings in all France.

"Do not think you have escaped, Minister Malfoy," Victor Krum declared leading her to the floor and beginning to lead. "Your son tells me you are quite the quidditch fan."

III

Narcissa froze as Ludo continued speaking.

"Stop!" she declared. "They want to put the Lady Greengrass in a lake in the dead of winter? No! No, that's actually not important! They want to put a Veela in a lake in the dead of winter? Are you insane, Bagman?"

The former quidditch star looked at her in surprise.

"We are trying to solidify international relationships! Not destroy them! Get out of my office! Get out!"

Running her fingers through her hair, Narcissa closed her eyes. It wasn't meant to happen like this. They were children. They were meant to be safe.

Grabbing her bag she gathered her personal items.

"Trish, I'm leaving for the evening," she told her secretary.

Walking down the hall to her personal apparition zone she squared her shoulders. Breaking into Hogwarts almost undetected was becoming almost second nature to her. But out and out bending of the rules – she was Slytherin and young lives were at stake.

"Golden Eggs," she huffed taking a moment to calm herself. "Those children will know what they are up against."

III

III


	11. The Second Task

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

The Second Task

III

Draco stood behind Neville in the Slytherin Common Room the morning of the Tri Wizard Tournament Second Task. Having heard Neville speech in progress a number of times he was zoning in and out.

"Admirable job at integrating yourselves with the rest of the school... Harry Potter badges on the left side of your robes, all Cedric Diggory to be worn on the right exactly equal height and distance... Average grades need to be kept high going into exam season... Ask and older student for help should you need it. That's what prefects are for... There Multi-house study groups... Socialise with the younger students from Darmstrung and Beauxbatons today. Make them feel welcome... have been changes to the roster for anyone wishing to donate. There are enough other students aware of the situation now that we are cutting back on Slytherin donations so the strengthening of the wards continues to go unprotected by certain parties..."

"Is there anything else?" Neville finally asked, before holding up a hand. "As always I hope your requests are written down on paper to give to me and you use this time for serious matters."

When there was no response, Neville nodded. "Off to breakfast with all of you then. Please remember to split up and sit with students from other houses while you support the four champions. The guest students arrive at nine on the front lawn, maybe a game of something would be appropriate..."

Draco watched as Neville and Jemima collected slips from students with questions and little Joelle Sparks took a seat on the couch at his side.

"Caught up in transfiguration, Joelle?" he asked as she played with her pet python.

"Mostly," she replied. "Still hate it."

"Talk to Blaise," Draco suggested and Joelle nodded.

"Thanks for waiting, Jo," Neville told her handing her a slip of paper. "There is a group going tonight if you are able."

"See you at ten," Joelle replied before skipping from the common room.

At Hermione's desk, which now essentially belonged to Blaise and Jemima, Draco watched as Jemima sorted the questions.

"The Gordon's mother is getting worse by the look of this," Jemima declared. "We may have to get one of those Gryffindor Camera Boys down here to take some photos to send to her. I'll speak to Madame Pomphrey."

Draco nodded and filed the information away.

"Have you spoken to Moneypenny about Harry's finances?" Neville asked Draco.

"Black and Lupin are still sneaking in and getting things from the Room of Requirement and auctioning them. It's bringing in revenue. We, Moneypenny and I, have decided to stop on the manor and start refitting the smaller properties in order to rent them out. We will start with approaching Urquhart. His father is on the darker side of things. Disowned Urquhart's older sister for going off with a half-blood. Urquhart is in a similar romantic situation if I am not mistaken. I will mention it to him so he can start siphoning off money and we can come to some arrangement. There is one property with two farm houses on it. Maybe that will suit the siblings, close but not too far, one set of wards and fidelius charm and so forth," Draco replied. "Black is also to marry a Swede in the coming weeks. Madeline, very quietly, we will have to sneak Harry out for the ceremony. She is from an illegitimate Russian line coming from the last Tsar. Grew up in Sweden in a prominent family but there has been some falling out within the family due to the grandparents disowning all but one line of grandchildren. She's not quite destitute but agrees to the contract stipulations regarding number of children, money etc. She's a talented artist so maybe she could bring revenue in that way also. She's just looking for stability I think."

"Not that Sirius is particularly stable," Blaise joked joining the conversation. "I got a message back from my uncle, the wardsmith, and the answer was 'yes'."

Draco looked at Blaise in surprise. "When did we contact him?"

"When I needed some clarification in the wards," Jemima declared. "Everything I am doing now qualifies toward my mastery so I need to have the input of a master on occasion. The 'yes' means he agrees with my conclusion."

"About?" Neville asked.

"I think the next few donations with cause heating, lighting, cleaning, anti-damp measures to all kick back in. Not to mention strengthen the house elves dramatically," Jemima replied. "They should be able to start extensive repairs to the structure of the school and the furnishings within."

"How are you?" Blaise asked Draco quietly sitting down beside him.

"Fine," Draco replied. "We knew it was a possibility when we decided on this plan."

"What was?" Neville asked.

"Daphne isn't the only one missing," Blaise said softly. "Harry is upset because Hermione is too."

Jemima blanched at the inferred reason.

"Viktor has fallen in love with her!" she gasped. "Draco..."

"I can't have her as long as Voldemort lives. I have prepared myself for these circumstances..." Draco repeated numbly.

"It doesn't make them any easier," Blaise replied with understanding.

"I should really go and meet Su for breakfast," Neville said looking at the piles on the table.

"I got your back on this one," Draco told him pointing to the table of work. "Go lead by example and show them that 'Puffs are cool."

Neville shook his head. "Amelia's approval rating has gone up five points. Everyone thing she's doing a better job because her niece is dating me!"

"I feel sorry for the next guy," Jemima replied making shooing motions with her hands.

As Neville opened the door to leave he let the Weasley twins in with a wave.

"Just wanted to let Captain Jemima know that a cool party has been organised for in the Great Hall after the task is over. The house elves are aware and will have hot platters ready. We have a music machine set up, mermaid fireworks prepared, a few games with prizes and the Heads of House have been informed."

"And a stand selling Wheezes," Draco guessed with a grin.

"Katie Bell is your girl, Draco," one of the twins said. "First generation pure, has plenty of ideas about things, loves quidditch, wants to play for the Harpies and in love with Oliver Wood. We suggested a front couple she has agreed to the theory, shall we tell her we have spoken to you and that you will approach her?"

Draco nodded. "I have to lead by example," he said.

"Do I?" Blaise asked.

"No you're free to mope," Draco replied with a wry grin. "You're mother makes people afraid of what you could do."

"My father is alive!" Blaise defended.

"Your step-fathers aren't," Jemima retorted. "And that's the point."

Draco snickered.

"I also have something else to say," Jemima said looking at her lap. "Ivan Krum, Viktor's twin who stays with him..."

"Yes, we know who Ivan is," Blaise snapped.

"He's requested to train in his mastery under Professor Snape," Jemima declared. "He's a great potential ally. Keeps our international link alive."

"I'll talk to Severus," Draco said adding it to his list of things to do.

"About?" the man in question asked walking into the all but empty common room followed by a tray of breakfast items.

"Ivan Krum," Draco replied. "We'll talk later."

Their head of house huffed. "He's now asked you to help his claim?"

"No. But we want to help him," Draco answered quickly. "It will be good for you internationally too to be back in the brewing circles. It will be an excellent image change."

"I won't cut my hair, Draco," Snape snapped.

"And the way you teach would help the little ones too," Jemima replied. "Respectfully, Sir, if you put a reference book on the first year book list there wouldn't be so many issues."

"Find a way to ensure they know the uses of the potions they are making," Blaise added. "That would make it more beneficial.

Snape glared at each of them in turn.

"I will see each of you tonight for the donation," he told them snarkily before stalking away.

Draco shrugged. "At least he listened," he said deciding that was an excellent step forward for his godfather.

Moving over to the desk they looked over the slips of paper together and wrote the replied to be sent putting the others in clearly labelled envelopes to speak to various other people in order to settle disputes or question marks and all the other things the group did for their fellow Slytherin.

"Time to go upstairs and greet everyone," Draco declared eventually making sure he was wearing his coat and glove against the cold. "Time to be the Minister's Son."

"You'll be fine," Jemima replied. "Blaise and I will organise these letters to be distributed and will meet you up there."

Draco nodded and walked out of the common room, the picture of Hermione in his shirt pocket burning a hole through to his heart.

III

While the four champions munch on the gillyweed he'd supplied them with and swam through the freezing cold waters of the lake Neville rubbed shoulders with some of the international contingent at Hogwarts to watch the second task.

He'd chatted with the German Chancellor's youngest son, Wolfgang, whom he had met over Christmas for the better part of ten minutes, before then meeting a French friend of his grandmother's for another five.

Viktor's older and younger siblings took up another ten minutes. He then met up with his beautiful girlfriend Susan and her aunt and chatted to the French Head of Magical transportation and his daughters.

He saw Draco a couple of times making similar rounds. And Jemima stuck closely to Ivan's side as they chatted to various group also.

"Get those children out of the water!" Minister Malfoy shouted alerting most of the box they were in that the champions had finally surfaced.

Neville grinned when Draco's mother caught his eye.

"Hello," Neville greeted with a smile as he moved to her side. "How was your anniversary, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Wonderful," Narcissa replied. "Lucius took me to Italy for dinner."

"How nice!" Neville agreed. "Where is he?"

The minister paled. "Whispers keep my husband close to home now," she said with a tight smile.

Neville heard the message loud and clear.

He added 'find a way to keep Lucius Malfoy safe' to his own list of things to achieve.

"You alright?" Susan asked cuddling up to his side.

"Sure," Neville declared kissing her on tip of her nose before looking up and spotting Wolfgang with his brothers. "Party in the Great Hall!" he called to them and they all grinned and disappeared.

"Let's go check on your friends," Susan suggested leading him down the stairs. "I've come to like Fleur since meeting her. I've met Gabrielle a number of times and she is a delightful little thing. I don't want her hurt because of this tournament."

Neville smiled down at the Hufflepuff witch tucked under his arm.

"I guess that makes them your friends too," he told her.

III

Draco was holding court, with Blaise in one corner of the Great Hall as the party steadily grew. He spoke to his Slytherins and chatted to a few Ravens and made endless notes of a few different pages in his book of less important things.

"Moneypenny. Uncle Sirius," he greeted as Harry's secretary and godfather sat down on either side of him.

"Have you had a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, looking around the room and waving to a few different people.

"Second year," Draco replied. "Political shuffling in the common room that year was the only remarkable thing that happened. Third year was the busiest with the basilisk and you gaining your freedom right at the start there."

"Basilisk?" Moneypenny asked.

"Harry killed it. We split the profits. Voldemort was temporarily destroyed. Win, win, sort of win," Draco replied.

"The money went where?" the young man asked. "Into the houses. The basilisk essentially paid for the ones already repaired."

"Harry still desperately short on cash?" Draco asked.

"No," Sirius replied with a smile. "Hugo discovered that Harry owns the island Azkaban is built on but the ministry stopped paying him rental fees decades ago."

Draco and Blaise both sat up. "Explain completely because we had some ideas to get Harry some liquid finances too."

"Since Harry's family technically owns the island Azkaban rests upon and with your mother using harsher sentencing laws..." Moneypenny began.

"It frees up the island for Harry to claim it back. No one would move to Azkaban. It's useless, short of ripping it down and rebuilding something else there," Blaise finished quickly.

Moneypenny just smirked.

"Good job," Draco acknowledged.

"What was your plan?" Sirius asked.

"Have heirs siphon of money and then help protect them from their darkish parents who will oppose all the relationships floating around out there," Draco replied.

"Love matches?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Harry started something when he encouraged socialisation," Blaise replied glumly. "It won't make parents more accepting but our generation will be."

"Right," Moneypenny agreed. "It's still a great idea and get's us allies for now and in the future on the Wizengamot."

"True," Draco agreed. "Thus commences grand plan number ten!"

"And eleven. And twelve," Sirius added.

"Eleven?" Blaise asked.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Sirius declared. "It seems that our bonding session a few weeks ago did quite well."

"Or she used a fertility potion," Draco replied.

"No. We were going to wait six months and have a honeymoon, just adults, let's be friends before babies period. But apparently our bodies have other plans," Sirius replied.

"Congratulations, Sirius," Draco told the other man sincerely. "Give me the details and I'll get Harry there."

"Thank you," the Lord Black said slipping him and envelope. "My cousin Andromeda is also pregnant, with twins."

Blaise shook his head in disbelief that their DADA professor was finally going to be a big sister. "And plan Twelve."

Moneypenny grinned. "We're turning Azkaban in to a British version of the American Salem University, a place where students can live and study their masteries safely."

"And get Harry money," Draco added with a nod. "Okay. I will spread the word and see what I can find out."

"While we are here, Moneypenny and I want to donate," Sirius also said seriously.

"I'll go find Joelle," Blaise said getting to his feet and disappearing into the crowd.

"What else?" Draco asked quickly.

"There is a hit out on your father," Moneypenny said bluntly. "We need to find a way to protect both him and your mother."

Draco sank back in his chair and Neville appeared from nowhere, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" Neville asked.

Moneypenny repeated his previous statement.

"Your mother suspects," Neville declared. "She mentioned something to me during the task."

"We'll find a way."

"By the time we are done throwing blood around Hogwarts will be the safest public place," Sirius declared. "Not that I can see Lucius as a teacher."

Draco held up a finger. "He can't be worst than Binns," he said slowly.

Neville furrowed his brow and nodded. "Something to consider."

"We're taking a walk, I hear," Joelle said announcing her presence.

"Lead the way!" Sirius declared bidding the others farewell.

III

Later that night Neville sat at Hermione's new table in the Champions dorm with Draco and the rest of the crew. Fleur, Ivan and Viktor were also there. They were nutting out summer appearances around Viktor's quidditch schedule.

"We shouldn't always be seen with you," Hermione declared. "We need to seem normal."

"Rent the beach house then!" Fleur declared with tinkling laugh. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You'll all be in my personal box at the cup final!" Viktor declared delightedly. "And you don't even have to support Bulgaria!"

The group laughed and Neville looked at the clock again.

"Somewhere to be, Neville?" Fleur asked with a pretty chuckle.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry agreed.

"Vere do you all go. You are on a roster. Every third night," Ivan declared.

"We're playing around with blood wards, that's all!" Jemima replied, with a false laugh.

"Really?" Fleur asked. "Show us?"

Neville glared at Jemima.

"Ve vill donate also," Viktor said softly. "If zay are ze wards for ze school, ve most definitely vill. To keep you safe."

"Okay," Harry agreed. "But you can never speak a word of this. The headmaster doesn't know what we are up to."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Get warmer clothes on," he hissed seeing he was out voted.

Fleur borrowed clothes from the others rather than risk waking the other French girl before Harry led them all down the stairs. They arrived in the bathroom to find the chamber already open and the stairs ready.

"Hey, Myrtle," Harry greeted the ghost.

Neville chose to wave as the others sent their own forms of greeting.

Down the bottom they found Joelle waiting for a group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs to finish donating.

"Hello!" Joelle said bounding over to the group and getting a hug from Harry. "Good job today," she told all the champions.

"'ow does ze 'eadmaster not know about zis chamber?" Fleur asked.

Neville looked around and smiled. The Chamber of Secrets now glowed and sparkled with blue tinge of the wards seeping through the cracks. It looked like a crystal with light behind it that only showed blue lights. It was certainly something he wanted to keep a secret from Dumbledore.

"The stairs are password protected," Hermione said carefully.

Harry hissed and lured the python out from under Joelle's robe. Neville watched as he and the snake had a conversation and it then moved towards Viktor who looked very uncomfortable.

Hermione then hissed exasperatedly, surprising Viktor and the other two foreigners and the snake curled back to Harry.

"I did not expect zat of you," Ivan eventually managed.

"It is the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Neville answered making Hermione blush.

"Here Nev," Joelle said handing him the knife as she led the other student out.

"Sleep well," Jemima called to the little girl.

"She speaks too?" Ivan asked and Jemima nodded.

"Joelle and that damn snake cause me some trouble keeping the second years in bed," she replied.

Neville walked over to the ward stone and sliced his hand before rubbing it back and forth over the stone with as much blood as he would dare.

One by one each did the same, with Ivan being the first of the foreigners to do so. The moment his blood touched the grounding stone the walls flashed bright white but faded as the Bulgarian spreaded more blood onto the stone.

"Probably to do with the fact he's donating for us to keep us safe and not the school," Jemima postulated.

Fleur nodded. "I would zink so," she said copying the gesture. The same flash of bright light occurred. "Yes."

Viktor donated also and they quickly left, separating to go back to their correct dorms.

The moment they reached the Slytherin Common Room Daphne slipped out of her shoes but stopped what she was saying mid sentence.

"What?" Jemima asked.

Daphne looked to her feet. "It's warm."

Neville looked at the floor and then Daphne before toeing off his shoes.

"It is warm," he agreed, and Draco nodded his own agreement.

The group smiled at each other before splitting up and going upstairs.

As he and Draco dressed for bed, willingly barefooted in their dorm for the first time ever silence reigned.

"Game on, Dumbledore," he eventually whispered.

"Here, here," came Draco's reply from behind closed drapes. "Game. On."

III

III


	12. Sunshine and Daisies

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Sunshine and Daisies

III

Pomona wasn't silly. Something was up. Something had been up all year. She could walk around without shoes on in her rooms. Her Hufflepuffs had had more detentions in the past six months than the last two years combined and none of her students were telling her anything. That had never happened before.

Then the three other heads of house had requested this meeting. The fact they were meeting in Severus' rooms made everything feel clandestine. She felt like a secret agent from one of her novels.

"Tea, Pomona?" Minerva asked lifting the teapot.

"Yes please, Minerva, dear," Pomona replied.

The four of them all sipped.

"Can someone please tell me why I have been having occumalency lessons with Severus?"

"We all have been," Minerva huffed obviously frustrated.

"Why?" Pomona asked adding lemon and more sugar into her tea cup.

"Short answer, Albus," Filius replied. "Long answer, Harry Potter."

Pomona sipped her tea and waited.

"Someone start at the beginning," she suggested. "Of the long version of events because, they will, no doubt, also explain the short."

Filius handed her the plate of her favourite chocolate biscuits.

Pomona smiled and nodded and settled back in her chair.

"Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin," Severus began and Pomona found herself hooked to the sound of his smooth voice. "As with all students whom I feel would have trouble surviving in the Slytherin dorms I gave him and Miss Granger the two books. They were fast learners and had good friends in young Longbottom and Lady Greengrass who used their political might to protect the other two in the interim."

"We were all there that day with the bike…" Pomona said before shoving a biscuit in her mouth and waving a hand to continue.

"An excellent example of Mr Potter's drive to learn and no longer be taken advantage of," Minerva said with a tight smile.

"From that first Sunday I had him seeing Poppy," Severus continued. "She regrew essentially his entire skeleton as his ribs had been healed so many times he must have been using magic to survive. He had been starved as well as beaten. I taught him occumlency to help deal with all of that too."

Pomona's response was to place two biscuits in her mouth and chew.

"Harry Potter was abused, bashed, repeatedly, by his Muggle relatives," Minerva declared. "I helped fix that one though."

"Chronology," Pomona said holding a finger up to the other woman. "Continue Severus."

"As much as we can the physical damage has been repaired," Severus said. "You all noticed him taking them at meal times, I am sure. They are to make up for nutritional deficiencies as a child. Hopefully it will continue to help his eyes."

Pomona nodded.

"As you remember, in Harry's first year was the incident with the Philosopher's Stone. The four, as they were at that stage, were able to discern from Albus' hints, in tandem with information from the Daily Prophet and the fact Harry was with Hagrid when the Philosopher's Stone was taken from the Gringotts Vault."

"And Mister Malfoy and his two guards discovering the cerbrus in the third floor corridor," Filius added.

"With those few hints Harry and company figured out that Quirrell was a test for him," Severus explained.

"Potter was sick after Quirrell died," Pomona remembered. "I was waiting for Albus to announce him as our hero."

"He was in his dorm sedated," Severus said softly. "He felt guilty he allowed a man to die. I believe he cried for several hours before Longbottom sent for me."

They all sat silently for a moment.

"Second year was quiet," Pomona said.

Severus shook his head and smiled. "For some. That was the year that Draco took over control of the dorms in Harry's name. I had many late nights and many secret trips to Poppy with students that year. Harry taught himself how to duel well enough to beat the seniors in an unfair fight."

"How?" Pomona asked astonished.

"Spanish, Italian, French, Punjabi..." Severus smirked obviously proud of Lily's son. "He learnt the simple spells in every language so that when he fought he had shorter and therefore quicker, and not understood options to fire at his foe which kept them confused. He keeps up the French and the Italian, I believe. Zabini often speaks Italian to the five, which is excellent for private conversations in front of the entire common room."

"What was third year?" Pomona prompted.

"Sirius Black," Severus said with a grimace.

"Yes," Minerva said sitting forward and taking over the story. "Severus had introduced Harry to Remus Lupin back in his first year, so the poor boy knew someone outside of Hogwarts," she began. "Third year was the year Remus came here to teach. I admit, I was watching them that day and listening to the two of them talk. As I listened Harry explained intricacies of law, which Miss Granger had researched, to Remus and let him know the only way for him to escape the Dursleys was for Sirius to be freed. That and he knew where the traitor Peter Pettigrew was hiding. As you can probably imagine I was incensed. Albus had allowed an innocent man go to gaol and left a young boy to be tormented by those hateful people. I pillaged Poppy's files, read enough to be convinced and enacted the change. Sirius did the rest."

Pomona shook her head in disbelief.

"Then it was the Astoria Greengrass incident," Severus paused. "That all came good in the end."

Pomona looked to Filius and Minerva who indicated non-verbally they also knew nothing about those circumstances.

Draco Malfoy then appeared from nowhere with bashful looking Hermione Granger.

"You never tell that story!" the boy fumed. "I helped kill a basilisk in that story but no one ever knows!"

"Draco!" Severus roared. "For Merlin's sake! What are you doing in here?"

"Sending cryptic messages to the Minister for Harry," Hermione responded. "We knew you had a heads meeting. We never imagined it would be in here."

"They aren't cryptic," Draco retorted.

"They are when I don't know what they are about!" the girl snapped back.

"You used the override again, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

Pomona watched on confused as the girl nodded.

"Enough!" Filius declared cheerfully happily patting the sofa on one side. "Come sit. Miss Granger you tend to show up at these little meetings don't you."

As the two students did as directed, Granger blushing deeply, Pomona found herself staring at the Malfoy heir.

"You killed a basilisk?" she asked.

"Chickens, roosters, some black magic. Killed an incarnation of Tom Riddle too," Malfoy declared before being elbowed in the side by Granger. "But let's not go into that. You're about up to Hermione's shining moment: the ancient blood wards."

Pomona watched as the blond boy was viciously elbowed again.

"Ancient blood wards?" Pomona whispered comprehension dawning. "Is that why the floors are now heated?"

"Amazing isn't it?" Filius agreed patting Granger on the knee. "Your best discovery yet, my dear."

"You should see the Chamber," Draco said his mind drifting off.

"And we have arrived to the reason you need to learn occumolency, Pomona," Severus declared. The anchor stone is kept in the Chamber of Secrets."

Pomona shook her head and observed the other two heads of house and their far off expressions matching Malfoy's.

"I want to see it," Pomona declared.

"At least we don't have to go and find a key master," Filius declared. "Come Miss Granger, let us show Professor Sprout what all the fuss is about."

Hermione smiled beautifully, with great joy and happiness and Pomona couldn't help but follow her from Severus' rooms.

"I know very little about the wards themselves," Granger began as they made their way upstairs. "Jemima is doing some extra research…"

"Miss Whinnthorpe is completing her mastery in warding, Hermione. That is not extra research," Severus amended gently.

Pomona watched as both teens nodded hearing something unsaid with their mentor's tone.

"I don't know what they do," Granger continued. "But we are starting to have reactions to the levels of donations. It seems to be exponential so now we have heating we are hoping it will not be long before the ancient protection wards are back in place."

"She forgot the part where it's absolutely beautiful," Malfoy added.

"That it is," Severus agreed with a true smile holding open the door to Myrtle's bathroom.

That was the moment Pomona knew she was in for something good.

The ghost drifted down pleasantly and looked over them all.

"Do I need to alert Neville about her?" Myrtle asked Malfoy whist looking straight at her, making Pomona respect the silly ghost for the first time.

"She's good, Myrtle," he replied. "We are bringing her in so we can stop getting detentions and we can then let the rest of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor know about the new donation system. That way we can protect the chamber from mental compromise. You'll still a vital part of defences, my girl!"

"Oh," Myrtle said smiling. "I know. It's just going to be strange having people come into my bathroom during the day. Jemima has been working so hard. I won't let her down. I'll keep watch and keep count."

"Jemima has made transportation stones," Granger explained pushing open a stall door and showing Pomona the rectangular stones sitting on each of the toilets rendering them useless for their original purpose. "These stones can transport the blood straight to the main stone and this is such a heavy traffic corridor it will be easy for those who want to donate to do so at any time."

"What about Albus?" Pomona asked. "Does he know?"

None of the other Heads of House would meet her eye.

"There are some pretty heavy duty Albus Dumbledore diversion spells in place on this corridor. And a few for Filch and others we don't want around here."

"Yours have been removed," Malfoy said with a smirk as he nodded to Granger.

The girl turned to the sinks and hissed.

"Parseltongue," Minerva said as Granger hissed again and stairs formed in the pipe that had just appeared between the sinks. "Another reason Jemima Whinnthorpe created the alternative donation method. Harry, Miss Granger and Miss Sparks were becoming increasingly tired from all the late night sorties to open the Chamber."

"Oh my blessed Aunt!" Pomona gasped as she stepped down from the last step and entered the Chamber of Secrets. She looked around at the lines of blue energy, and felt the hum of magic and giggled like a little girl. It was a beautiful room and she understood why the unprotected minds of students were becoming a security risk.

She watched Severus slice open his hand and smear his blood across the stone.

"Me!" Pomona declared, gesturing for the knife.

The feeling of elation she got by rubbing her hand over the smooth stone was incredible. Pomona felt this hum inside her, like the castle was saying thank you.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"It really is," Filius agreed. "But you understand that the heating wards aren't the only ones being reactivated."

Pomona nodded. "There must be numerous ancient blood wards in use by this castle."

"Miss Whinnthorpe has the count at just over three dozen so far, but it seems no security ones have yet been triggered," Severus said with a frown. "But as Hermione said, that is what we are hoping for."

"All the modern ones have been strengthened beyond measure and are unlikely to ever fall," Filius declared. "But we were really hoping for some ancient protections."

"How many students donate now?" Pomona asked.

"All of Slytherin," Severus declared. "And Aurora Sinestra."

"Poppy and about half of Gryffindor," Minerva added.

"A third of Ravenclaw and a third of Hufflepuffs," Filius finished. "But everyone goes about once a week."

"Slytherins donate twice per week," Severus amended.

Pomona blinked and nodded as they were led from the Chamber.

"Alright," she said once they were back in Myrtle's bathroom and had gathered her thoughts. "What is the story we are feeding the students? And what if they mention in letters home about blood wards? There will be outrage!"

Malfoy smirked again. "No need to worry about that. Just read tomorrow morning's paper."

III

Pomona arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast to find it in uproar and an almost cationic Albus Dumbledore at the centre of it.

Picking up her paper as it sat at her place Pomona gasped at the banner headline – Minister Malfoy Rescinds and Reinstates Policies and Laws: Death Penalty Back and Some Blood Based Magics.

"We will call for house meetings tonight," Filius said from her side. "We will tell them that there have been experiments here at Hogwarts on blood magic all year and with these laws in place we can continue more openly. They can choose to be part of this bold adventure as they like. And then you can recommend going in groups of Myrtle's bathroom, and explain to them the new donation method."

"What is going on, Filius?" Pomona asked. "Really?"

The tiny man beside her shrugged. "New world order?"

"No. There's something more to all of this and I am going to find out what."

III

After her meeting with her Hufflepuffs, which went very well, Pomona made her way down into the dungeons, having already asked a painting to visit the common room for the door to be opened.

She waited a few minutes before Joelle Sparks opened the door.

"You do look tired," Pomona noted aloud. "Ten points to Slytherin for loyalty to the school, Miss Sparks. Now go to bed."

"You're lucky they are all here for the house meeting. It's impossible to get them all together now days," Sparks declared before waving a hand to a little set up in one corner of the room.

Pomona lifted her chin and walked straight through the snake pit.

"Professor," Hermione greeted, standing from where she was seated at a table with Blaise Zabini.

Malfoy, looked from his chair at her and sighed.

"Ten minute delay," he called to the common room and there were a couple of groans from students.

"Harry hasn't been around to discuss things with them since he's been living up in the champion's dorm," Neville Longbottom told her, standing and giving her his seat. "They have been waiting for this opportunity for some time, although Draco and I manage the best we can."

"I would not expect otherwise, Mr Longbottom," Pomona returned.

A senior student who was talking to Potter suddenly smiled and began pumping his hand. Pomona watched as both Greengrass and Malfoy took note, although Malfoy did swap notebooks to mark the event down. Granger whispered something to Jemima Whinnthorpe who also smiled before following the young man away.

"Professor," Potter greeted coming back to what seemed to be his place on the settee between Longbottom and Greengrass.

"I want to know what is really going on," Pomona declared. "Fifteen year olds do not interfere in politics without reason. I want to know why."

Longbottom stood quickly, took up her hands and kissed them.

"I owe you a large bottle of something, Professor," he declared. "Let me know what you like to drink."

"I beg your pardon?" Pomona asked as those close by cleared away silently, Blaise being the leader of the exodus from the area as the five laughed and joked.

"Neville just won himself one hundred galleons, Professor," Malfoy explained. "We thought McGonagall would be the first to ask."

Pomona only noticed the silencing wards were up as Granger slipped her wand away.

"Five points to Slytherin," Pomona allocated looking at the intelligent teen.

"You want to know why we interfere, Professor Sprout?" Hermione asked. "You already know, but were side tracked by the basilisk."

Pomona sat and thought back to the conversation over tea in Severus' rooms the previous day. The students sat watching her silently.

"Who is Tom Riddle?" she asked eventually.

Each teen showed some kind of relief at her question, although Neville answered it by writing Tom Riddle's full name in the air and waving his wand.

"Oh Merlin, help us!" Pomona gasped and clutched Granger's arm, which happened to be the closest thing. "He took Astoria Greengrass? He's alive?"

Daphne Greengrass raised her chin in a defiant way. "Define alive," the girl replied. "Professor, what do you now about horcruxes?"

"And prophecies," Potter added.

"And prophecies?" Greengrass agreed.

Pomona looked at each young face in turn. "You really want new world order," she whispered softly.

"I want to live," Potter replied. "I want my family to be safe."

"Tell me," Pomona replied. "I want to help."

III

Pomona met the five and the rest of their posse outside the DADA classroom.

"I have a hobby. I love a good mystery. Ones I believe I can solve, even better," she began. "I have been looking into the curse on the teaching position for DADA for years. The other night after we spoke, I remembered where I first saw the word horcrux.

From her bag she lifted out a book and handed it to Hermione.

"That is my personal copy, Miss Granger, look after it."

"It's a book for containing plants," Malfoy said reading the cover over his friend's shoulder.

"Spells can be applied in many different ways, Mister Malfoy," Pomona declared with a smile. "If a spell to control a flesh eating plant can be applied the use a physical thing to hold a piece of soul… the page is marked."

Granger, Greengrass and Zabini soon stood reading the book together at the marked page.

"A curse held in place with a ward," Whinnthorpe said quickly, reaching the same conclusion that Pomona had. "Wizards normally only use one type of magic at a time so only look for one. You could test the entire room and not find a curse."

"Test it for a ward, Miss Whinnthorpe," Pomona encouraged.

She watched as the teen raised her wand and waved it in an increasingly complicated manner.

"There's a ward there alright," Whinnthorpe agreed lowering her wand. "It's coming from inside the doorhandle and is not only here but in other areas of the school."

"The residential rooms, no doubt," Pomona agreed with a nod.

"I don't know if I can remove it!" Whinnthorpe muttered making jabbing motions with her wand at the door.

Pomona smiled to herself. "If there is one thing I know about all students in this school. They will find a way if they want something badly enough."

Turning her back, she walked away.

III

It was a week before the third task when Pomona answered the menagerie of patronus messengers' in her living space.

They all said the same thing.

_Ward lifted. Curse lifted. Next step Peeves._

Pomona did a little happy dance.

III

III


	13. World Order: Step One

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

World Order: Step One

III

Neville sat in the second smallest courtroom of the Ministry of Magic as Narcissa Malfoy stood in her place behind the lectern.

"I thank you all for being here at the very early hour. You are here with purpose, that I guarantee," she said as Minister of the Magical community. "As you all should have seen I have initiated changes in our laws, back to the old ways. Today we use the Execution Veil for the first time in many, many years. I refuse the risk these prisoners of Azkaban pose to our community. You are the people most affected by these people. And as such you are invited to watch their confirmation trials, to ensure that no innocent person receives the wrong fate.

Neville looked to his grandmother who sat ramrod straight in her seat. He reached out and gently took one of her hands in his. He smiled as her expression didn't change, even though her hand squeezed his gently in comfort.

There were a few prisoners who he didn't know and recognise who were administered veritaserum by force and requestioned by a panel of legal department witches and wizards, aurors and senior ministry members.

All were confirmed as guilty. As memories were collected and stored for legal reasons those first men were led over to the curtain as it hung in the corner and put within its reaches.

"It's a fascinating device," his grandmother said softly. "None know exactly how it works but it automatically sucks in the guilty. There have been reports in the past that it was faulty, that it did not suck the guilty party in…"

Another man vanished with a swirl of frigid air.

"And they had to be pushed, but I disagree. I think the veil has always worked, but unlike other types of magic it could not be made evil or dark by the intent of those using it."

Neville looked to his grandmother. "It's an impartial judge?"

"I believe so," she agreed before smiling cruelly. "But none have cared to test that."

Neville nodded in understanding as Rudophus Lestrange was brought in. When his turn came he was sucked very quickly into the veil.

His friend's mother didn't even blink as her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, was confirmed as being guilty for many crimes and executed. But when the minister's eyes met his own he saw her pain. It was the same pain that probably filled his every time he saw his parents lying in their beds at the hospital. The loss of something that was.

"Bartemis Crouch Junior," Narcissa announced creating a hum of whispers in the chamber.

Neville watched as a young man was dragged into the chamber.

"Well I never," his grandmother said in hushed tones.

"It was recently discovered that Crouch Junior was impersonating a ministry official, specifically his father. He has already been tried and sentenced for these new crimes on top of the use of unforgivables upon Mr and Mrs Longbottom after the downfall of Voldemort. Under the influence of truth serum Crouch Junior has also admitted to conspiracy to kidnap a minor," Narcissa raised her chin. "Would the panel please confirm the verdicts to all charges and resentence in accordance with the reinstated laws."

"How did he get out of Azkaban, Grandmama?" Neville asked.

"I'll be speaking to my brother about our legal standing, my boy," Augusta replied. "Don't you worry."

"Speak to Madame Bones as well. Crouch Senior must know something," Neville replied. "If nothing else he must have helped his son escape. If he did he too should be tried. I will insist upon it."

"I will get your great-uncle to contact our man."

"That's not the problem," Neville said softly listening to one of the jurors. "Conspiracy to kidnap a minor?"

"Your friend, Harry, I would assume," Augusta whispered, concern filling her voice. "That would explain how he was entered into that thrice damned tournament."

"Not thrice damned, Nanna," Neville said softly. "It's working greatly to our advantage."

Augusta shook her head. "I don't know where you get this political mind agility, Neville."

"I do," Neville shot back. "And she's sitting next to me."

Again, his grandmother's facial expression didn't change but she did squeeze Neville's hand tightly once more.

"Conspiracy to kidnap Harry Potter from Hogwarts and forcefully entering him into the Tri-Wizard Tournament," a witch read and Neville looked straight to Narcissa who patted a file in front of her and mouthed Moneypenny's name.

Neville acknowledged that this one aspect of his friend's life was under control.

"Guilty!" came the verdict.

Unlike many other prisoners Barty Crouch Junior threw himself into the veil.

Straightening his robes so that his family crest was obviously over his heart, Neville stood.

"Grandmother, I need to leave now to get back into Hogwarts undetected," he said.

"Go!" Augusta replied squeezing his hand. "I expect to hear from you on Sunday."

Neville nodded and walked from the court room.

"Lord Longbottom," Moneypenny declared leaping out from an alcove as he walked past and beginning to shove a bag into his arms. "Everything you and Mister Malfoy need is in there. I will be in touch."

"Thank you, Moneypenny," Neville replied as he took a turn to lead him to Amelia Bones' offices and the fire that would get him back to school.

III

Hermione had only been looking over the papers in the bag Neville had brought back with him from the ministry for half of breakfast when she decided to use an obscure blood spell to give herself a temporary fever.

Viktor and Ivan had carried her to the hospital wing and then back to her room up in the champions dorm to 'sleep it off' under Madame Pomfrey's instructions. But within the hour she was back to full health.

"Bring me all my work please, Daphne," Hermione asked as her friends all left for a day of classes. Draco however lingered.

"Mimi?" he asked.

"I don't know anything yet, Draco. I'll have a full briefing for everyone tonight by dinner, I hope."

After the blonde had departed Hermione took a moment to change out of her uniform and in to a dress and house coat. Going to a book that Harry had given her she cut her finger on the spine before licking the lock to open it. Opening her notebook she found every single set of notes she'd ever written about ways Voldemort could return to physical form.

"Kidnapping. Conspiracy to kidnap," she muttered to herself. "He would want his enemy's blood - Harry's blood. The tournament would be an excellent distraction... Bone of father."

Laying the book to one side Hermione continued to look over all the new papers she had been given. She quickly made a few notes and getting up she found her copy of a book from the Black family library.

"Stupid inconsiderate dark lords!" she hissed in displeasure.

Some hours later Hermione felt she had a good enough understanding on the situation she had been shown to begin drawing conclusions and brainstorming solutions.

When the house elves began setting up dinner in the Champion's Wing Common Room she knew her friends were impatient. She sent a patronus to each of the heads of house requesting their presence also. Finally, she sent one to the Minister requesting her and her husband attend their little meeting.

At seven on the dot, they were all there, with all her friends and the other champions and Hermione was ready to speak.

"We have three days before the final task," she began. "The information I was given this morning is concerning. I think I have figured out Voldemort's next move, assuming he knows that his agent, Barty Crouch Junior has been discovered. Either way I don't think he would change his plan."

Using her wand she unrolled a parchment with the words written large and clearly for the outlawed blood ritual and hung them on the wall.

"The school was obviously infiltrated at some point for Crouch Junior to be able get Harry's name into the cup. We need the wards to hold. Every student needs to donate more. Every single person in this castle needs to donate twice a day for the next three days. If the worst should occur we desperately need the best wards we could possibly have," Hermione said. "Jemima told me at lunchtime that she doesn't know how many donations it would take to make sure the defences that we assume are there actually kick in."

"Plan?" Harry asked.

"Confidential," Hermione replied. "I apologise but not everyone can know everything. But there is one thing. We need to bring Professor Dumbledore in. Lord Malfoy, I do hope that your History of Magic syllabus is ready."

"We are moving on that plan?" Narcissa asked.

"I think it is the best way forward," Hermione replied. "Jemima, are you ready?"

"Hopefully I can catch Peeves in the boundaries," the older girl replied picking up her back.

"What boundaries?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Exorcism," Professor Sprout guessed. "Only History of Magic is taught by a ghost. Did you ask all the ghosts in the castle? They may be more who wish to move on."

"No," Jemima said shaking her head.

"Cedric, Peter go and find the Fat Friar, explain and have all the ghosts meet us in the History of Magic classroom," the head of Hufflepuff ordered her two students.

"I zink we should go and watch zis excorcism," Fleur suggested to her fellow foreigners. "One of you boys should carry Miss Whinnthorpe's bag. It looks 'eavy."

"Am I needed, Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout asked.

"No, if you could speak to the ghosts that would be an excellent use of resources," Hermione replied.

"What would you like me to do?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"The cup needs to be triple checked for spells, potions and enchantments to ensure none of the champions will be in danger while in the maze. Could you do that for me, please Professor. Perhaps with Professor Tonks, repeatedly until this tournament is completed."

The little man nodded and left the Champions Rooms closely followed by the young auror and the head of Hufflepuff as they all spoke in low voices.

"Are you ready, Neville?" Hermione asked holding out a book to her blonde haired friend.

"Professor McGonagall," he said offering an elbow to his teacher. "Shall we blow our entire little plan wide open to the headmaster."

"I think just this part of it will do, Mr Longbottom," the Scottish woman declared. "We can't have the headmaster knowing everything. Can we?"

"Good luck!" Harry called as Neville led their professor away.

Neville responded with the one finger salute.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Blaise and Daphne, you get the treasure hunt."

"Oh joy!" Daphne said sarcastically. "I'm going to go by Potter Manor and get Black and Lupin. Why should we have all the fun?"

"Mother is excellent at transfiguration. I will ask her for a moment of her time also," Blaise declared.

Hermione just nodded. "And to be safe also take the bones of every single one of his forefathers you can find. Here is a copy of Riddle's family tree."

"I think you two just came down with whatever Hermione had today," Severus declared looking between his two students. "Especially considering a graveyard hunt for aging bones will have both of you up most of the night."

"Thank you, Sir," Daphne replied with a knowing smirk. "I am sure we will be feeling well enough to return to class the day before the final task."

Hermione nodded as their head of house gave a tight smile.

"I need to warn our allies, don't I?" Draco said quietly looking at his father.

"It would be for the best, Dray," Hermione whispered.

She watched as her friend hugged both his mother and then father before clapping Harry on the shoulder. He then moved to stand in front of her and desperately Hermione grabbed his hands trying to show him everything she felt with her eyes while her face remained impassive. Draco's response was to bump his cheek to hers and squeeze her hands before leaving the room.

The next thing she felt and smelt was Narcissa Malfoy wrapping her arms around her.

"You've done what's best for now, Hermione, Mimi," the blonde woman said. "Now, my husband and I need your help. We want to remove the Dark Mark from his arm and make him an obviously honourable man again."

Hermione looked over to Professor Snape, Harry and Draco's father before nodding her head.

"I'll help with that," she agreed.

III

Draco stood down in the Slytherin common room looking at all the faces before him.

"My mother sentenced my aunt to death this morning, so don't think that I am unaffected by the Ministry of Magic's policies," he continued. "Almost every single student in this school has been affected by these reinstated laws. Considering my afore mentioned aunt is the reason my friend, Lord Neville Longbottom, was raised by his grandmother I know it to be a fact that we as a generation can prevent the mistakes of others from corrupting our lives."

"Is it true someone was put through the veil for conspiracy to kidnap Lord Potter?" someone, an older male in the back asked.

"Bartemis Crouch Junior was found alive and impersonating is father who is on the panel of judges for the tournament. He was here at this school several times," Draco confirmed.

"Where's Jemima?" Joelle demanded standing and moving to grab Draco's hand. "How close are we to resurrecting the blood wards around Hogwarts?"

"We don't know, Jojo," Draco replied with a strained laugh.

"Is it too much of a security risk to go down into the chamber to donate?" she asked rolling up the sleeves to her robes.

Draco nodded affirmatively.

Joelle looked closely at him before turning back to the crowd. "A threat against Harry Potter is a threat against all current Slytherins! Against all current ravens, badges and lions! I plan on surviving to graduate high school. If you do too get you bodies up to Myrtle's bathroom and show me. Blood may be thicker than water but during war it spills equally as freely."

Slytherins started moving and milling about the common room, some students running to their rooms to claim various items before flooding from the dungeons. Several older students remained.

"We're going to need some help with protections," Urquhart said softly and Draco gasped in surprise at the number of teens before him.

"I will speak to some people," the blond teen declared slowly.

Urquhart nodded. "There are more. From other houses who want to survive. Others who can't go home."

Draco nodded, his mind slipping past and through scenarios.

"You have to help me. Tell the rest of the students what I just told you. We need to save ourselves," Draco declared skipping into a jog as they all moved from the dungeons. "The Weasley Twins will help you convince the Gryffs. And if you see her send Joelle up to the Headmaster's office."

He did not have to turn around to know that the group of older teens had split up to do as requested. Draco in turn headed straight for Dumbledore's office. He was pleased when the statue saw him and immediately jumped aside to let him past and Draco took the stairs two at a time.

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said in alarm. "Is everything alright?"

"Nev," Draco said ignoring the two adults. "There are seventeen Slytherin seniors who need protection. I think Urquhart has been spreading the word. There are probably more from the other houses. Parents who support Voldemort come in all colours."

"Talk to Moneypenny," Neville replied almost instantly. "Are they donating?"

"They are rallying the other houses first. Joelle has the Slytherins down with Myrtle. I have sent for her to come here when she is finished."

"Miss Sparks is to come here?" McGonagall asked while the headmaster watched on.

"Headmaster," Draco said addressing the man behind the desk who looked a little surprised. "You have to listen to them and make a choice. To be a true leader and step aside for Harry only rallying the light to your side then his, or you can be a jerk and I will find someone to wipe your mind clean."

Looking into the Headmaster's blue eyes Draco hoped the man would continue to listen to Neville.

"I'm going to use your floo," he then declared.

Grabbing a pot from a nearby bookshelf, Draco threw the green powder into the fireplace and called for Marty Moneypenny's home address. The other man quickly answered and agreed to pass through the fire system.

"We're going to need a workspace," Draco declared, hefting Moneypenny and his bags from Dumbledore's fireplace.

"The Great Hall should be big enough, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said speaking up. "It should also have enough space for Mister Moneypenny to spread out.

"And for people to visit," Draco said softly as he and Moneypenny exited the headmaster's office. They were met at the bottom of the stairs by Urquhart and several other seniors from all houses.

"Great Hall, once I am done donating," Moneypenny declared, spilling things into Urquhart's waiting arms.

Urquhart raised an eyebrow to Draco.

"Who knows how Harry finds us but we all serve a purpose." Draco pulled a muggle photograph from the bag he was carrying and showing it to the teens around him. "All know now is that Harry and I and everyone of us are willing to help."

"As are we," the Ravenclaw woman half a step behind Urquhart agreed. "That's why we are here."

Draco smiled as the doors to the Great Hall opened before them and sealed behind them with a dramatic bang.

"Apparently, so does Hogwarts," Urquhart replied, a smirk on his face.

III

Harry looked from Lucius to Narcissa to Snape.

"We're going to do this?"

"He's going to do this," Snape replied. "You still need a spy."

Harry looked up at his potions professor in surprise.

"It has been discussed," Narcissa said gently. "Everyone knows of your and Severus' strained relationship. It is the most deceptive way to have him report to me."

The emerald eyed teen looked to his teacher again.

"I hope these castle walls can protect us all," Harry declared.

"So do I," Lucius whispered.

"We will deal with the passages and everything later," Snape said. "Do you know how to do it?"

"Hermione and I have numerous hypothetical solutions depending on what I find when I try to remove the Dark Mark from your arm, Lucius," Harry began looking to his friend who was sitting silently at his side. "And Jemima has been teaching me a few things as a precaution."

"Where do you want me?" the blond haired man asked.

"There on the couch is fine," Harry replied and watched as Lucius Malfoy lay down on a couch with his head in his wife's lap, her handkerchief rolled and in his mouth.

Harry quirked a brow.

"It hurt significantly when it was branded," Snape declared. "I, like Lucius also assume that it will hurt even more to have it removed."

Harry simply nodded and began casting the spell detection charms Hermione and Jemima had been teaching him.

"A protean charm," Hermione, Narcissa and Snape said together.

"Cast in parseltongue," Harry said squinting at the puffs of smoky magic moving in the air about the Lord Malfoy's arm. "But what is that?"

"I've never seen it," Narcissa said softly.

"Nor I," Lucius agreed.

"It looks familiar," Harry declared.

Snape extended a long finger and touched it to Harry's forehead and touched his lightning bolt scar. "Because you have seen it. Poppy performed a spell on you that had that same result."

"Possession," Harry realised aloud. "He put a piece of his soul into each of you."

"He would be incredibly hard to kill if that was indeed that case," Snape declared holding out his own arm. "Check!"

Harry performed the spell again had had a similar result with his teacher as he did with his friend's father.

"A piece of soul," the blond man whispered.

"I don't want to know," Harry whispered. "Opening the window please, Professor."

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"I have a hunch that the piece of soul is magicked to return to him, the main piece. I hope," Harry declared raising his wand. "Finite," he muttered.

"That was in English, Harry," Hermione said, resting one hand on Harry's shoulder.

"_Finite!_"

There was a painful scream from Lucius, followed by a high pitched wail from the Dark Mark that lifted off his arm and out the window.

"Merlin and Morganna!" Narcissia said softly looking at the smooth creamy skin of her husband's arm.

"It's gone!" Lucius whispered.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked at his son's friend. "Lighter."

III

Daphne frowned at the two mauraders who were happily using point me spells to locate the maternal members of Tom Riddle's family by haphazardly apparating all over England and bringing the bones they had discovered back and dropping them at her feet.

A glance to Blaise's mother told her not to question it.

"Let boys be boys," the woman had said very softly.

Daphne just looked to the list and the name Hermione had circled on it; Agamemnon Slytherin. Daphne assumed that these were the bones that they had to replace those of Tom Riddle Senior with. Silently, Daphne thanked her friend for all the tight notes written on the back of the family tree.

"What does it say? Blaise asked picking at his nails with a dagger.

"That Agamemnon Slytherin supported the rights of magical creatures and reportedly sires seven half-blood children before a legitimate heir was born. He died one year, one week and one day after his son was born," Daphne said. "Then there is something about archaic blood magic."

"Stolen life ritual," Ms Zabini said. "It gives the life of the sacrifice to someone else. If he died young he would have been expected to live to say one hundred, he was a wizard afterall, therefore the child in this case would be expected to at least make that age. It was done to prevent the most direct heir of Salazar Slytherin from, firstly, dying young of disease or violence and secondly, being exposed to his father's unusual lifestyle which would not have been supported by the family."

"How and why does Hermione learn all of this?" Daphne said shaking her head in disgust.

"Power," both Zabini's replied together.

Daphne frowned in reply.

Sirius suddenly reappeared excitedly.

"Family tree!" he said snatching it from Daphne's fingers. "Clever witch!" he continued grabbing Ms Zabini's wrist.

He then disappeared as abruptly as he arrived.

Daphne sighed and re transfigured her chair into something more comfortable. "What is your mother's Christian name anyway," she asked her fellow teen who she assumed was equally as bewildered.

Blaise shrugged. "Everyone calls her something different. Her husbands, Grandfather, my uncles, my Grandmother. I am not exactly sure. And I am not about to find out. If half of what they say is true I don't want to meet that side of my mother."

Daphne thought about what the young man had said and the rumours she knew about his mother and her many, many husbands. "That's fair," she replied.

They didn't have to wait too much longer for Remus Lupin to return.

"We found a crypt," he said happily. "It required blood to open it and Sirius' seemed to work. We've decided to investigate if he can claim it. It was a pretty awesome looking estate. It had least one hundred rooms and two very obvious fence lines before there were some outer lying orchards and such."

"Get Moneypenny to investigate," Daphne replied. "And if it can be claimed organise some warding for the place."

"Planning on it," their former professor said with a youthful grin.

"Where is my mother?" Blaise asked.

"Since it is a crypt, she and Sirius decided that the best bet would be to remove all the remains and make it look like they were moved to another location for safety, which would not be far from the truth."

"And they are being moved where?" Daphne asked.

"Black residence," Remus replied quickly. "If Sirius can open the crypt and so forth he can keep them at his own house. Plus it would take a team of ward breakers to get into there."

"All valid points," Daphne agreed. "Does this mean we are done?"

"If Tom Riddle can find the bones of a male relative in the next seventy-two hours he deserves the body he gets," Ms Zabini said walking back up to the group with Sirius following happily behind.

"Did Remus tell you about the house?" the black haired man asked happily. "Any money it belongs to Harry. That kid has all the luck be it good or bad."

"How can it be Harry's?" Blaise asked confused.

"Harry's grandmother was a Black," Daphne replied.

"That too," Sirius declared. "But as teenagers, after I was kicked out of home, James and I did a blood brother bond. If that house is Harry's through James' blood it just recognised that little bit that I have in me to let me into the crypt."

"It's didn't kill you?" the older woman asked.

"Nope! Half the reason we never told anyone really," Sirius replied starting to clean up the area and magicking away the chairs. "We were the first two purebloods to perform the ritual and survive in about one hundred years. Lily always said it was because we were young and dumb."

"She'd be right," Lupin added.

"I wonder why you two survived?" Ms Zabini asked softly.

"Ask Hermione," Daphne shot back. "It's almost four, I want to go to afternoon classes and Blaise and I need to report to the hospital wing as soon as we can."

"Yes, back to school," Lupin agreed.

"This was fun!" Sirius declared. "Let's not do it again."

"Let's try to keep all the champions alive," Blaise replied.

"And Tom Riddle gone," his mother added.

Daphne nodded her agreement and allowed Harry's godfather to wrap an arm around her.

"To Hogwarts gates in three, two, one…" Sirius said.

They were met at the gate by Harry, Hermione and Draco who were huddled around a bottle of Hermione's blue flames.

"Did it work?" Draco asked and Hermione scoffed and rapped her knuckles against his head.

"Did it work?" she asked condescendingly.

"We will have to wait and see," Daphne told the group while moving to Harry's side.

"Woot!" Harry deadpanned making his guardians chuckle and Daphne shiver with fear.

III

III


	14. Final Task

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

The Final Task

III

Viktor waited beside the cup as it stood in the centre of the maze listening to Harry reason with the sphinx. Somewhere through the hedges to his left he could hear Fleur and Cedric breathing heavily and walking slowly. They were coming the same way he had. Viktor hoped he had incapacitated that spider properly, it wouldn't do for Fleur to lose her nerve now. It wouldn't do for their plan.

Harry then appeared sauntering up the ally as sounds of spell fire were heard from the otherside of the hedge. Cedric's chuckle gave away the morsel of information that Fleur was making sure the spider was dead before going anywhere near it. Viktor chuckled too and let Harry help him up from the ground.

"It's a good plan, I can hear the hum of the audience," Harry said. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Brute strength!" Viktor replied. "I blew up and burnt away the hedges."

Harry grinned and nodded before slapping him on the back. "Nice."

"Thank you," Viktor replied as Cedric led a shaking Fleur up to the cup.

"Agringes!" Fleur said flinging her hands around before cursing cleverly in French. "Gah! Agrineges! Spiders are 'orrid!" she concluded.

"You good now?" Cedric asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

Fleur nodded. "Viktor, 'ow did you get…"

"He blew a straight path through the hedges," Harry said interrupting.

"Nice!" Cedric declared holding his hand up for a high five.

Viktor slapped his palm.

"Ready for the real third task?" he asked. "It is a portkey."

Harry stuck out his hand so it hovered next to one handle. The other Englishman and Frenchwoman quickly followed.

"Tree, two, one," Viktor counted down before they all grabbed.

They reappeared in a cemetery.

Viktor's hand immediately went to Cedric's neck and pushed him to the ground. Harry had already pulled down Fleur.

"Are we good with the plan?" Harry asked quietly.

The three other's nodded.

Harry stood and walked forward.

Viktor listened to their conversation, it was clear that Harry had the upper edge, even after he had been tied to a head stone by some whining lacky. Silently, Viktor hoped that his beautiful Hermione had considered the implication of Harry allowing himself to be caught and his blood taken into her plans. He knew better than to ask.

The potion was finished and Viktor and the two other hiding champions lifted their heads to see Voldemort reborn, looking nothing like any of them expected. He was almost handsome.

"I'm shorter," the man hissed in displeasure before summoning his rat of a servant to him to use the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Ready?" Viktor asked.

Grim silence was his response, but Cedric started easing himself away and around the cleared area to the right. Fleur began doing the same to his left but staying within Viktor's line of sight. She was a talented witch but knew she would be better as a distraction especially if she could partially transform. Viktor hoped she could.

The other Death Eaters arrived and Voldemort made his speech. And as he forced Harry to fight Viktor reminded himself to kiss Hermione. The golden dome of brother wands appeared exactly as they intended.

Launching himself up, Viktor attacked, pulling masks off and ploughing bodily into the hovering Death Eaters. He spotted the masked man who was helping them and quickly tagged him with a tracking spell so that Cedric and Fleur knew who he was and not to attack him.

As he destroyed masks, Viktor looked at faces, he knew that Cedric was close by doing the same, trying to identify all of the evil people who would help the monster return.

Fireballs began raining down and Viktor knew Fleur had successfully transformed at least her arms into a Veela. She was in the fight and trying to memorise faces too, he hoped. Hermione's plan had to succeed. Fleur's scream of pain was the signal and Cedric spun getting hit in his side with a cutting curse. The ghosts whirled around Harry inside the dome. Cedric stayed at Viktor's back sending cover fire to Fleur who was pinned down and injured. Viktor knew odds. They had enough information to do damage.

"Harry!" he bellowed.

"Fleur," Cedric hissed.

"Run for the cup. Give me cover. I vill get her!" Viktor shouted already moving for the Frenchwoman.

He spotted her, unconscious and bleeding heavily from the chest. Dragging her up into his arms, he charged a Death Eater firing curses with his left hand at another. The charge worked and the Death Eater dived and Viktor cut past graves toward Cedric.

An explosion to his left signalled Harry still had his back. The younger teen quickly reached his side and constantly moved and spun shooting off spells. Cedric had the cup hovering in the air, his and ready to grab the base as Harry and Viktor raced towards him.

Viktor could feel his heart in his throat. His chest burnt and Fleur was unmoving in his arms. He couldn't feel her breathing.

"Three!" Cedric called as Harry skidded to a halt and raised his hand.

Viktor reached out as the final number was called and soon he was a swirling mess of magic landing back outside the maze at Hogwarts.

Harry was pulling Fleur off his chest and lay her on the ground throwing blood clotting spells at her chest. Viktor could do nothing but puff as the other two champions worked together to stablise the Frenchwoman.

"What…" was all Viktor managed before Harry conjured a hover board and with help from Cedric pushed and pulled Fleur onto it.

"You carried her at full sprint for almost one hundred meters," Harry snapped leaping to his feet and using his magic to hover Fleur with him as he raced for the castle. "Get to the hospital wing as soon as you can."

Viktor nodded and vaguely was aware of Peter and Draco lifting Cedric who was now mostly limp and racing for the castle with Jemima shooting spell after spell into his back as they ran.

"Up!" Neville said lifting one of his arms as Ivan grabbed the other lifting him off the ground. Hermione smiled tightly as she shot spells at him. "Feather light," Neville requested as they stood and began dragging and carrying him up to the school.

Viktor frowned as McGonagall appeared before him next to Hermione, moving quickly for someone of her age.

"Vere's Dumbledore?" Viktor asked loudly and the older professor cringed.

Viktor hissed in displeasure.

"Most of the students are about to be taken to donate down in the chamber by Jo. Dumbledore is with the political leaders but Narcissa has got her good people heading for the hospital wing," Neville explained. "They are going to copy your memories, first thing and act fast before anyone can say you were all compromised by the conditions."

"There is bound and gagged people at the cemetery," Viktor said.

"Harry had a trace, Vik," Ivan said in English for Neville's sake. "There are people already there catching whomever they can. The minister is a smart lady. She has got you and Harry and our friends protected. They will protect us all."

Viktor nodded.

Hermione appeared back in front of him as they reached the hospital wing.

"Don't close your eyes yet, Viktor. You need to give your memories of tonight to Auror Amelia Bones," Hermione begged. "Just like we practiced. Push them to the front of your mind."

The woman who had more than a passing resemblance to her niece then touched her want to his temple and withdrew the silvery liquid.

"Thank you, Mr Krum," she said softly.

"Sign these documents, Vik," Ivan said appearing at his hand with a quill. "They are safe. I have read them. They read like something Hermione would write."

Viktor took up the quill and scribbled.

"Potions!" Hermione declared shoving vials at him.

Viktor just kept accepting and swallowing trying to forget the image of the man exploding from before his eyes. He exploded from a spell he had shot.

"Sleep," Ivan urged shoving a vial into Viktor's hand and exchanging a worried glance with Hermione.

Viktor swallowed and tasted dreamless sleep. Reaching out he grabbed one of their hands each before closing his eyes and praying for blackness.

III

Cedric watched as Viktor took the vial of dreamless sleep potion offered to him. He himself had decided not to take it. His pain was going to be real. His headache was going to be massive with not thanks to his father.

"Shut up, Dad!" Cedric said finally snapping. "You need to sit down there in that chair and shut up. You do not know what is going on. You do not know why I knowingly risked my life tonight."

It was his mother that got his father to comply. Madame Pomfrey however smiled and squeezed his arm before going back to treating his side.

"Fleur?" he asked.

"She will have a long recover, but she's strong. I don't know why bit it's as if something protected her from most of the spells power. That said with was dangerously overpowered. I would assume that it was meant to sever her in half," the matron said candidly and Harry growled under his breath from the next bed.

"She was partially transformed at the time," Cedric said softly.

His parents' eyes and those of the medi-witch widened in shock.

"That would explain it," his mother said, her own medical training coming to the fore.

"Harry," Cedric said turning his head to look at his friend. "I need to borrow the pensieve. I need to show Mum and Dad what I am fighting for.

"I'll get it," Neville declared, opening the door.

"Thanks, Neville," Moneypenny declared sweeping in to the room.

Cedric caught Harry's eyes and the other teen shrugged in confusion.

"I'll wait until Neville get's back to explain," he declared unpacking document after document from his bottomless bag and laying them down on empty beds around the ward.

Urquhart and his Ravenclaw were the first to arrive and Cedric sat up in bed.

"We're moving now?" Cedric said in alarm as more of the older students on the lists of those who wanted to go into hiding arrived into the hospital wing.

Neville reappeared with the empty pensive and the jar of memories it had previously held. Handing the stone bowl to Cedric his grimaced. Cedric rolled over and picked up his wand from the bedside table. Pulling out all the memories he put them in the bowl.

"In you go, Dad," he urged, but his father remained frozen in his chair.

"Ced, how did you know how to do that?" the older man asked.

His mother hissed her displeasure. "Amos," she said. "I'm sure that he knows far more than we want him to about many things. He knows about a pensieve is for Merlin's sake. Just take the trust he's offering you and look at the proof."

Peter stood and Cedric nodded at the unasked question.

"Come on, Amos," the teen said. "I'm going to need help getting out again."

Cedric watched as the three disappeared into the bowl and at the perfect time as Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabini and his mother all entered the wing.

"Everyone inside?" Sirius asked and Moneypenny confirmed.

"Madame Pomfrey, I think there has been an unconfirmed outbreak of something," Sirius suggested moving to Harry's side.

"I'll have to put the hospital wing into lockdown. No one in or out," she declared.

Narcissa Malfoy and her husband tripped in the door as a number of ministry employees too their cues and left. Amelia Bones stayed taking a seat on the bed next to her niece.

"Wait for Miss Sparks," Severus declared sweeping into the wing and heading straight to a bed and lying down. "He's very angry Lucius' connection is gone. Though he said it was just his lack of presence. My being there did little to smooth over the situation."

Joelle moved into the wing with a soft smile to the Harry and himself.

"Fred and George are organising everything. Plenty of cooperation. House elves are providing drinks to everyone after they donate," she said.

"Is that everyone?" Madame Pomfrey asked again.

"I'm pretty sure this time," Moneypenny said. "I can't think of any other extras we may need. Just let's make sure the headmaster can't get in. It won't do having him knowing anything."

"The headmaster can get through those wards," Professor McGonagall said moving from her place on the far side of Harry.

Joelle grinned. "Don't stress. I doubt he can get through a parseltongue locking spell. Madame Pomfrey, do your thing, I will add to it at the end."

The mediwitch waved her wand and Joelle took up hers the moment the elderly woman was finished.

"Call the elves, Harry," Moneypenny declared, before moving to stand in the middle of the room.

Cedric looked to Harry who muttered under his breath and then spoke to several house elves that appeared.

Then his father reappeared, mostly calm but supporting his father. Peter took one look at Cedric and vomited on the floor. Madame calmly vanished the mess.

"Alright," Moneypenny said. "We're going to organise this as best we can, ambush style as much as we can. Those of you who are confident your parents won't be going into your bedrooms at home, use these elves or your personal elves to clear them out, and have them bring everything, including old clothes and uniforms back to Neville and Daphne. Money is about to get tight for a lot of people and we could do with having a spare wardrobe and access to old text books and the like to help get your peers through these tough times."

Having realised he hadn't seen Daphne since before going into the maze Cedric looked around before spotting her in the shadow of Madame Pomfrey's office speaking with Professors Snape and Flitwick. Mrs Malfoy was doing something similar in another corner with one of her aides, the French and German Ministers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Okay, everyone," Moneypenny continued after the first wave of elves had disappeared. "This is what is going to happen. This is a full list of where everybody is going to live protected behind wards. Listen up. I'm going to start at the top. Then Blaise is going to take over on behalf of his mother and then I will finish up with anyone left individually."

"I want to do mine," Neville said moving to stand before Jemima who was seated on a spare bed. "Jemima, my grandmother, the Dowager Lady Longbottom and I would like to offer you and your immediate family asylum in our ancestral home. Please consider this repayment for services you have provided to the House of Longbottom and our ally the House of Potter."

"Neville!" Jemima whispered coving her mouth and tearing. "Of course. I accept. Thank you."

"It's all good," Neville said hugging the young woman who had thrown herself into his arms. "I make the same offer to Ivan and Viktor Krum and their family."

"I accept on our behalf," Ivan said formally bowing his head then glancing to Cedric with a tight smile.

"Hermione?" Harry asked and the bushy haired witch began to shake with her sobs as she agreed to take asylum with her friend. "Potter Manor isn't quite restored yet but give it some time, I'm sure your parents will be comfortable there."

"As long as we are safe," Hermione told them unsteadily.

"Here, here," someone up the back declared and Cedric noticed his father nod his head.

Blaise stepped forward with his mother half a step behind.

"I am the heir to many estates," he began. "After speaking with my mother we have come to a temporary arrangement to help protect all of you. The previous owner of the Fletcher Estate in London, Sir Dorian Fletcher was the great uncle of Katherine Bell. As such, Katie and family I offer you the protection this house and its wards can provide for the low price of one sickle per month rent until this conflict against Voldemort is concluded."

The room began to hum as those gathered recognised the name of one of Blaise's many stepfathers and the efficient simplicity of the plan. Family homes would provide better protection to those who could claim blood better than normal houses with the very best wards ever could.

"An excellent plan, Mr Moneypenny," Lucius Malfoy acknowledged. "You have used the close nature of wizarding heritage to excellent advantage."

"It was Miss Hermione's idea, fleshed out with Blaise before it was bought to me, Lord Malfoy," Moneypenny admitted before Blaise continued, addressing the Urquhart siblings who were both, somehow, present.

"If we want to, can we take our mother too? Or at least our young brother?" Urquhart asked.

"At your own risk, Urq," Blaise said softly, and the two siblings moved until the Slytherin teen was giving his older sister comforting hug. Cedric felt his heart crush as his considered having to leave one of his parents or siblings behind in this situation

"Ah," Joelle said grabbing everyone's attention. "Someone is trying to break through the ward I put up and it's not Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius looked up and around in alarm. "Open it!" he ordered urgently.

Joelle and Madame Pomphrey dropped the wards and a beautiful and very pregnant woman raced it.

"Lock it again!" she shrieked. "That Dumbledore! I want to break his nose!"

"What did he do Maddy, Darling?" Sirius asked as Andromeda Tonks, who was equally pregnant stood.

"He said to me, Madeline, you have no reason to be down here donating your blood to protect Hogwarts. You are a security risk. Please leave!"

"He didn't!" Andromeda declared.

"He did!" Madeline declare her accent getting stronger with every word. "So I told him that as Lady Black I will be considering other schools for the Black Heir to be attending if he was going to be Headmaster when my baby is ready to start school!"

Sirius shook his head. "How about you two both sit down?" he suggested steering his wife over to a bed. "Calm yourselves a moment."

"We already know that Albus' intelligence is leaking out his ears," Minerva declared comfortingly to the two women.

Cedric watched as events continued and the first and second waves of house elves returned presenting a box to each student.

"We should get your brothers back behind the family wards," his father said bringing Cedric attention back to his bedside. "Martin at least. To protect our granddaughter."

Cedric shook his head. "Marty won't believe it. Take the memory and show him."

As his parents stood Cedric smiled as best he could to them.

"Don't do anything else heroically foolish, Cedric," his mother told him pressing her lips to his brow.

"I won't promise anything, but probably not this week," Cedric replied with a real smile. "You go get Marty and Oliver to get back behind the family wards. It's going to be squishy."

"Olly could help with the fidelus," Amos declared. "Take care, son, we love you."

Joelle and the matron opened the door again and a flux of students left the hospital wing as two dozen ministry employees entered.

"Any leftovers, without homes and safe places to go?" Cedric asked Harry.

"A few Muggleborns and half-bloods. We have a protected house but the wards are new and not as strong. They should be fine in that group home situation. Nymphadora Tonks is going to move in there too as a bit of guidance and supervision. They will also have an extra elf to help protect them all," he replied.

They both watched as the three Ministers banished beds and conjured chairs for an impromptu meeting.

Cedric shook his head. "I can't believe I am here watching history."

"You're part of that history, Cedric," Draco said moving from Fleur's side where Daphne had taken up vigil and sitting down between their beds.

Cedric swallowed.

III

Harry grinned as Narcissa took hold of the meeting like an old army general.

"This is what is going to happen. Due to circumstances being what they are, that is twenty five Death Eaters being caught or killed at a Death Eater meeting this evening and the return of Tom Marvolo Riddle to physical form the quidditch world cup is being moved to Germany. The German Chancellor has offered to buy the finished finals stadium for a significant sum and have it transferred to Germany. I have agreed to this arrangement. All tickets that have already been sold will be honoured and international portkeys provided to ensure no one misses their game."

A smattering of applause rose quickly from the listening crowd and Harry grinned, please Narcissa had support.

"It has also come to my attention that the Lord Black requested to my predecessor an inquest into the Triwizard Cup. Before now, considering the quest is binding I refused his additional pleas, especially after Barty Crouch Junior was caught. Madame Bones, I now order you to reopen the investigation into the sabotage and hoodwinking of the Triwizard Cup while under the protection of Hogwarts."

"Of course, Minister," Amelia agreed with a nod to Harry. "I believe Mr Potter and the other champions have already helped my case by donating their memories this evening."

"Thank you, Amelia," Sirius added from his seat further away from Narcissa.

"What of the Death Eaters from the cemetery?" Narcissa asked and a man with shaggy hair stood.

"Rufus Scrimegeour," Professor McGonagall told Harry when he looked questioningly at her. "A man of action."

Harry nodded.

"Minister, I am pleased to announce that Tom Riddle had twenty five few Death Eaters this evening. Six dead. Three from severe burns from a magical creature , two from exploding curses to the head, one killing curse we aurors believe was friendly fire from one of his comrades. Werewolf Fenir Greyback was among those incapacitated, he is currently being charged with dozens of crimes. He had refused a public defender. Andromeda Tonks will be prosecuting the case at midday tomorrow. If guilty, the severity of his crimes will require him to be put through the veil."

"Good," Narcissa declared. "In a vital piece of information, Tom Riddle is more of an idiot than we presumed. As you can all see my husband no longer wears the brand of a Death Eater. We found access to a removal technique. We established during the process that each Death Eater carries a piece of that man's soul, which is why he cannot be killed. We suspect Voldemort had horcruxes on top of this."

"Safe guard after safe guard," Amelia muttered in disgust.

"Minister, a ministry employee was also caught this evening. Delores Umbridge is also awaiting trial tomorrow afternoon. The only crime we can pin to her is being a member of a terrorist group, we suspect her of fraud and embezzlement."

"Show me," Moneypenny said standing up. "I will find you your proof."

"Thank you, Mister Moneypenny," Narcissa declared nodding to a young auror who led the young man away.

"Thanks, Marty," Harry called from his bed and the young man waved goodbye.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, Mister Potter," he declared before leaving.

"Delores Umbridge and any other ministry employee caught tonight is to be stripped of their credentials and charged," Narcissa declared. "Have the champions memories been checked yet?"

"Due to Miss Delacour's unstable condition we have not witnessed her memories, but those of the other three champions provide more than enough evidence to arrest at least fifteen more persons of interest," Scrimegeour declared.

"I want them in holding cells by the end of tomorrow," Narcissa declared.

"Minerva!" Severus Snape called racing into the ward, surprising them all. "Sorry," he muttered looking to the meeting. "Minerva! Check the wards. Check them now!"

Harry watched as the woman he thought of as his grandmother performed a spell and after a moment of shock performed it again.

"The ancient wards are in place," she said hoarsely. "I don't even know what they do but Hogwarts is protected to a level greater than the founders could have imagined."

Hermione stood and Draco, Blaise and Jemima followed her lead.

"Go," Harry told them and the four of them and his four friends rushed out.

In his sleep Viktor stirred fitfully. Cedric kept his eyes on the ministry meeting. Fleur lay pale and still.

Harry felt horribly ill for a moment.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked, obviously again, moving from her place at the centre of the meeting.

"Yes? Sorry. What did you ask?" Harry said softly, queasy as images of the fight returned to fore of his mind.

"Why did you send them off?" Narcissa asked again.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and Neville stood.

"We have contingencies in place because we don't know what the magic is going to do. From the moment we started making blood donations we have been constantly monitoring all entrances into the school. The most important ones now are the secret ones. Recently there has been evidence of repair in the tunnels especially. They are going to check. Jemima has been studying the wards under the guidance of a wardsmith and wardbreaker. She believes that Hogwarts has a ward that makes the doors impossible to open from the exterior. It was a very popular ward during the construction of Hogwarts. If it is in place it makes Hogwarts much safer if the tunnels are already under this spell and we don't need to find a way to close them all off."

"What other contingencies do you have?" some unidentified ministry employee asked.

"Many, starting with Lord Malfoy becoming the new History of Magic professor. Now that our ghostly professor has moved on we will learn more relevant information about the magical communities past under Professor Malfoy's tuteledge," Neville said firmly.

"As headmaster I have to appoint all teachers," Dumbledore declared from the doorway. "I do not allow Mister Malfoy to take on this position of authority in my school."

Harry almost smirked as Minerva huffed at his side.

"Where were you, Professor, when Fleur lay dying on the grass between Cedric, Viktor and I outside the maze?" Harry asked. "How could you allow for us to be removed from Hogwarts grounds by portkey?"

"Harry, you have had a trying evening. Get some sleep let me deal with this for you," the old man said calmly, his eyes twinkling.

"Dumbledore," Harry said lifting himself and climbing out of bed, infinitely glad for Neville's strength at his back. "My guardian is the Lord Black. My steward is a werewolf. My father was Lord James Potter and my mother Lady Lily Evans-Potter, the singularly most powerful witch of her generation and a muggleborn. Do you really think me ignorant? I am being used as a pawn in someone's sick game. I do not appreciate it. My allies don't appreciate it. If you do not appoint Lord Malfoy to the position of Professor, History of Magic, I will leave Hogwarts for the duration you are her headmaster. My friends will come with me. You will be pawnless."

"And as his legal advisor, if I discovered any evidence of this 'pawning'," Andromeda said standing. "I will sue the pants off you."

"The four heads of house have already agreed to his appointment, Albus," Minerva said speaking up. "Don't make me quote charter at you."

A small moan distracted them all.

"Harry!" Daphne squeaked as Fleur's parents and sister began all babbling at the figure in the bed together.

Harry rushed to her side and heard Cedric and Peter calling for Neville's help to move the Hufflepuff.

"Fleur?" he called holding her and Daphne's hands between his.

"We did eet?" she asked weakly.

"Yes!" Harry assured her as Cedric arrived at his side.

"My memories," she said smiling to her parents and sister. "Catch zee bad men."

"They got twenty five with fifteen more to catch," Cedric told her. "You did wonderfully, Fleur. Scary as when your arms are all Veela like."

"Memories," Fleur insisted.

Amelia Bones stepped forward and Harry allowed Daphne to usher back him to his bed. With relief he sunk against the pillows and Daphne climbed up beside him and lay her head down on his chest.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly as she turned her face into his shoulder.

"For now," Harry promised her, reaching for Professor McGonagall's hand as she maintained her place beside his bed.

With a smile to each person he cared for in the room, Harry closed his eyes.

III

Fleur woke randomly after that first time when she gave her memories to the British law enforcement woman. Her parents and sister were always at her side, but she couldn't keep her eyes open long, just long enough to take her potions.

She must be hurt, Fleur mused because she never took her potions quietly.

Eventually she woke late in the day, almost sundown to singing. She could hear Harry and Hermione, they often sung in the Champions dorm, old songs that were boppy even if the words were about sad things. Hermione was a wonderful singer and Harry was quite good too. Neville was not, but he was singing loudly too.

Fleur giggled.

"About time you opened your eyes," Cedric declared, forcing Fleur to actually open her eyes.

What she saw was a dozen teens singing their own music as they danced. Her parents swaying off to one side as Sirius swung his heavily pregnant wife around exuberantly.

"Harry and Daphne have still admitted to nothing," Cedric said, noticing her eyes lingered on the dancing couple.

Next to them she notice her sister was dancing with Daphne's dog.

"My sister iz going to want a dog like zat!" Fleur muttered.

"I'm pretty sure your mother is too," Cedric replied. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"Non," Fleur replied. "I feel much better."

"Good," Cedric said. "Draco has noticed you are awake."

"Fleur," Draco said appearing at her side. "Thank Merlin you're okay!"

"Better zan okay!" Fleur replied with a weak laugh. "What iz going on 'ere?"

"One last party, one moment of happiness before you all go home," Draco replied.

Fleur noticed Hermione watching them even though she danced with Viktor. Fleur gave her a wave.

"We are friends for life now!" she said as Harry and Daphne moved over. "None of you will ever get rid of me!"

"Good you're awake!" Harry declared. "Viktor, let us present Miss Delacour with her prize!"

Fleur watched as Cedric and Harry produced a jingling bag each and then Viktor produced two.

"Your quarter of the winnings, Fleur," Cedric said softly deposition the small sack into her cupped bag after it was passed to him. "Beauxbatons won also. You helped change the world."

Fleur looked up at the smiling faces around her and also noticed the German Chancellors son Wolfgang hoving at the back of the gathered group.

"Let us keep changing eet!" Fleur said with her biggest smile. "After I 'ave another nap."

The group laughed loudly before being dispersed by the Hogwarts nurse.

"I 'ave good friends," she said before accepting the next round of potions.

"That you do, dearie," the matron replied. "Now do your best to get better for them."

Fleur nodded and looked to the doorway when they all hovered. She waved. They waved back. And Fleur smiled.

III

III


	15. Hogwarts Express

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

The Hogwarts Express

III

Joelle was pleased with everything they had accomplished during the year. She had been a key player in protecting their school. She had made many new friends and acquaintances from every year and every house. She had also found other members of her magical family.

Harry and Hermione had fast become very important to her. Like an older brother and sister she listened to their wisdom whenever she could and feared for Harry as he competed in the Triwizard tournament.

Now, as they boarded the carriages and left Hogwarts for the year she felt so unsure. Her friends all chatted away happily beside her but Joelle mused. She decided that the moment she had gone up stairs to the fourth year boys dorm to see what the fuss was about with her mother's youngest cousin, Urquhart, and heard parseltongue for the first time her innocence had been ripped away. She spent her time more worried about her studies and her abilities rather than boys and lollies and games like the others her age.

Boarding the train, Joelle opened the note Harry had handed her at breakfast before moving to the indicated compartment.

"Jo Jo," Hermione greeted hugging her warmly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Joelle just nodded before hugging Hermione again.

"I don't want to go home. My mum can't defend us all. My dad is a squib of Slytherin. My little brother is probably in danger. I'm scared, Hermione. At Hogwarts I could be active about making myself safe. Now I can't. I can't even use my wand," Joelle said softly.

Hermione just smiled. "Let's wait for Harry."

They waited for over an hour before an apologetic Harry finally appeared.

"Jo," he said reaching for her and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Harry," she whispered moving over on the seat to allow Harry to sit down beside her. As soon as he was comfortable, she snuggled up against his side relishing the feeling of safety that descended upon her as his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"You feeling okay?" Harry asked checking her temperature and looking to Hermione.

"She's just worried," Hermione replied. "She's twelve with what feels like the weight of the world on her shoulders. Lift some off for her, Harry."

Joelle looked up and from Hermione to Harry.

"I snuck out of school the other night," Harry said softly. "I went and saw your mum and dad. I will admit to pinching your family tree to show them, with a little help from Hermione."

"Sorry about that," Hermione said turning pink.

Joelle waved a hand and turned back to Harry.

"Your mum is good. She had explained everything to your dad a long time ago when they first married. He understood everything. They were both surprised about his family tree stemming from Slytherin," Harry said. "I explained that you were a parseltongue, Jo Jo, and they were fine with it."

Joelle looked to Hermione and sighed with relief.

"I explained everything you have been doing for Hogwarts all year and your mother was so proud. But she agreed with me."

"About what, Harry?" Joelle asked looking at the older teen in concern.

"About you and, as a result, them being targets. You speak parseltongue and everyone at school knows it." Harry said softly. "So I offered you all a home at Potter Manor with me and Remus and Hermione's family."

"I've always wanted a little sister and baby brother," Hermione said smiling happily.

"Your mum and dad accepted," Harry said. "They're waiting for us at Potter Manor. You'll all be safe."

Joelle looked up at Harry's smiling face and couldn't help bursting into tears and clinging to him.

"Hey. Hey. Shhh," Harry said wrapping his arms around her and rocking back and forth. "It's all going to be okay. Hogwarts is safe now. You're safe now. Your family is safe now. Don't cry, Jo Jo."

Joelle tried to steady her breathing but found she couldn't do anything but keep on sobbing. She felt Hermione move over and help Harry lift her until the two older students were with her on the compartment floor just holding her and each other as she cried.

"You poor little Slytherin Princess," Hermione muttered kissing her hair. "You're to come and see us or Neville or Daphne or Draco if it all gets too much for you, beautiful girl. We're here to look after you."

"You. Look. After. Everyone," Joelle sobbed. "I. Want. To. Look. After. You."

"We know," Harry told her. "We know how much you helped us with the donations during the year. And we need to know if Wyatt is a parseltongue too and then we will have another Slytherin Prince. We are going to show the magical world what being Slytherin actually is. The four of us need to show the wizarding world what it means to be a child of Salazar Slytherin. Your mum can help us."

"Mum can barely pay for Hogwarts," Joelle replied, having calmed down a little.

"Gringotts Slytherin vaults," Hermione replied quickly. "Your parents deserve to live like kings as the parents of a Slytherin heir. We will make it so."

"I'm going to live with both of you?" Joelle asked looking up.

Harry nodded. "In one of the best protected places in Britain."

"Okay," Joelle agreed, wiping her eyes.

"Read this," Harry told her handing her a piece of paper while pulling a pair of stockings and a spoon from his other pocket.

Joelle read the Fidelius note while Hermione shrunk and pocketed their luggage.

"Ready?" Harry asked holding out the stockings after burning the note.

Joelle and Hermione both nodded, the elder using her spare arm to hold tightly onto the young.

Harry wrapped his arm around Joelle and held onto Hermione's hand where it held Joelle also.

"Home," he said activating the portkey and they vanished from the Hogwarts Express.

III

Jemima had boarded the Hogwarts Express with nothing in particular in mind. She joined Draco and Neville in a compartment in the middle of the train as requested and had hoped to take a morning nap before spending the summer completing the papers for her mastery.

None of that had happened.

The compartment had a steady stream of people coming and going all morning long, talking to Neville while she and Draco listened and took notes. Too many students were worried about Dumbledore or parents or older siblings. And the flow didn't stop until long after the trolley lady had passed.

"We have you here because we need your help," Neville said with a smile as they ate roast beef sandwiches delivered to the train by Harry's elf Dobby from the Potter Manor.

"Specifically we need your silent casting skills," Draco said lazily, not looking up from his notebooks where he was searching for a specific page.

Jemima raised an eyebrow and looked from Neville to Draco and back.

"Speak," she said with a sigh.

"We have a number of half-bloods and muggleborns that we deem to have significant capabilities who we are going to perform the family tree spell on," Draco said. "What we need is for you to silently perform the spell and then make a copy of the parchment once the spell is done."

"We are then going to suggest overseas finishing and graduate schools to many of these students so there is exposure to more magical people and ideas than the general, pure-blooded and narrow-minded populace of our society," Neville finished. "It will help to irrevocably change the thought patterns of the younger generations."

Jemima nodded. "I see how that could help. Does England even have a university?"

"Stonehenge," Draco replied. "They are all the gateways to all the different, hidden, departments, only it is almost impossible to get near Stonehenge nowadays because of all the muggle tourists."

Jemima looked to Draco in surprise. "Is that why there are so few masters in every discipline?" she asked and both boys nodded affirmatively in reply. "Why don't you just change the entrance? You could build something in Hogsmede, move the enchantments and bam! The entire magical youth community is exposed to higher education."

Draco made a note in one of his books. "I'll fire call, Harry. Tonight."

A knock on the compartment door startled them all out of their own thoughts a few minutes later.

With a wave of Neville hand the door opened and three teenagers from Hufflepuff walked in.

"Let's do this then," Neville said pulling out six prepared parchments and explaining what had to be done to the three other students.

After the cuts were made on their hands, Jemima cast the spell silently and quickly made copies.

"Someone will be in touch," Draco said, bidding each of them farewell. "We have a plan we want to execute before next term."

The three disappeared and Jemima looked up from the parchments she was reading. "They were all part of the Black family, very distantly, from the Black Prince, Edward's second daughter. They are also orphans like Harry."

"I'll speak to Harry and Sirius," Draco agreed making another note in his book.

"We can just go out and reclaim every lost family," Jemima declared.

Neville sighed. "But to have the support we need on the Wizengamot we have to," he said quietly. "Many of the new heirs are half-bloods or so called Muggleborn students. If we have a generation of voters who as youths are going to vote differently to the incumbents we have a better chance of passing the legislations that we want and blocking the rest."

"Necessary evils," Draco replied with a grimace. "We need people power to achieve our goals. And these people have power."

Jemima shook her head as the next group of students came in for the lineage test.

"I'm going to fire call Harry tonight too," Jemima muttered to herself as the next group left. "I want to test out of most of this apprenticeship before the summer is out."

Across from her Neville grinned. "Draco, you'd better organise brunch for tomorrow morning."

Jemima shook her head as Draco groaned.

III

Blaise spent the better part of his afternoon rounding up fellow students into compartment groups and having them sign confidentiality agreements about sharing the extent of his mother's assests. Once the paperwork was done, he would sift through a file of parchments showing them correct Fidelius addresses before using the portkey's given to them by Minister Malfoy to send people off to their new homes, home he was heir to, not that he could live in all of them at once.

He and his mother had even discussed returning most of the homes, in almost original states to most of the families. The shares and other properties alone would set Blaise's great-great grandchildren up for life.

Long before the outskirts of London, most of their allies were off the train safely. He'd even gotten Sue Bones' private floo address so he could 'keep her in the loop' over the summer before she got off the train. Some of the muggleborn and half-bloods also took portkeys to specific locations closer to their homes to avoid exposure on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Someone somewhere, it may even have been Minister Malfoy, had thought of dozens of contingency plans.

As they pulled into London, Blaise spotted the Minister waiting for her son on the platform with six auror guards. His own mother was waiting with three body guards.

Blaise stepped of the train half a step in front of Draco who was muttering about easier ways of communicating under his breath as they walked over to their mothers.

"Did everyone get away?" Minister Malfoy asked him as they walked briskly, four abreast toward the porthole to the muggle world.

Blaise looked back over his shoulder at the small groups of people on the platform. Nothing like it had looked the same time a year previously.

"I'd say so," he noted with a smirk, making the Minister smile.

Blaise caught Draco's eye and notice his mouth was a thin line and his wand was in his hand. A chill swept over the platform.

"Let's apparate from here," Blaise's mother declared grabbing his elbow with her ruby red talons.

The minister had paled and all the guards looked ready for action.

"Talk soon, hey Draco," Blaise said as brightly as he could.

Draco nodded before his mother vanished with him to safety.

"Bee?" his mother asked noticing his gaze back on the people still on the platform.

Blaise lifted his chin. "It kills something inside me that we won't be able to save them all."

And with that unpleasant squeezing sensation Blaise began his summer of unrest.

III

III


	16. September 1

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

September First

III

Hermione was reading to Wyatt Sparks by the fireplace at Potter Manor just after lunch when Narcissa Malfoy's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Minister Malfoy," Hermione said sitting up.

"No time Mimi, dearest. There's been an attack on the Hogwarts Express. Students are dead but that is all I know. Tell Harry!"

Hermione wiggled and knocked Wyatt out of her lap but the boy was already halfway out.

"I'll tell Harry!" he shouted making for the doorway.

Hermione lunged for the fireplace and grabbing the powder shoved her head in calling for Neville's home.

"Mrs Longbottom!" Hermione declared. "Good day! Please inform your grandson Neville there has been an attack on the Hogwarts Express and students are dead."

At the elderly woman's affirmative nod, Hermione withdrew before surging back into the fireplace calling for Blaise.

"Attack on the Hogwarts Express, Blaise. Students are dead. We need you to let all our people know."

"Jemima was riding," Blaise responded.

Hermione's breath caught.

"Let everyone know! Let our people know and be ready to go!"

Hermione pulled out of the fireplace to see Harry, Sirius and Remus watching her.

"Blaise says Jemima rode," she said simply. "It makes sense. She's a half-blood, raised muggle and head girl."

"Sirius, you need to get there and help any of our people," Harry said and the man nodded.

"We're going," Sirius replied and Remus nodded his farewell to Hermione.

"We are too," Harry said. "Up to the school. Now. I'll organise Joelle and Wyatt."

Hermione nodded and threw one last pinch of powder into the flames.

"Daphne!" Hermione said seeing the young woman and her father already beside the fireplace. "Something terrible…"

"We know. Blaise called me before he set Urquhart onto the phone tree. Where do you need me?"

"School. As soon as you can," Hermione replied.

"I'm already there. I will get Urquhart to spread the message," Daphne said with a nod.

"Daph," Hermione whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Jemima took the train."

Hermione watched her friend raise her chin and her face lose all expression.

"Get out of my fireplace," the ash blonde woman declared. "I'll meet you at Hogwarts."

For the final time, Hermione withdrew her head from the fireplace to find Harry and the two Sparks children waiting with their luggage. Harry helped her to her feet.

"Jemima has a clever tongue," Harry assured her. "She would have saved all she could."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I taught her a parsel locking spell," Harry said sheepishly. "Hopefully it was enough to keep at least some of them safe."

Hermione grabbed the rope.

"Let's find out."

III

Hermione was set up at her old table in the Slytherin common room pouring over the room allocation map that Professor Snape had given her and Professor Vector.

"How are we going to do it?" the teacher asked looking at the map. "Year groups won't cut it."

"Joelle goes in with us," Hermione said moving the third years name into a list with Daphne and her own. "Wyatt Sparks and Kieran Whinnthorpe can go in with Neville, Harry, Blaise and Draco when they get sorted. And Jemima can sleep in with us and use her private room as an office."

"Sixth year girls have a four cousins or siblings in fourth year."

"That makes a group of then. That's plenty," Hermione said marking down names. "Sixth and seventh year boys can go in with the half the fourth years for now because I am pretty sure these three won't be coming back."

"Good idea!" Vector declared seeing how Hermione was putting the other fourth year boys with the second and third year siblings and cousins. "Would your boys mind if any other first years went in with them?"

"This is only temporary housing to help deal with the grief and loss," Hermione muttered. "My boys will do anything, you already know that, Professor."

"The rest of the girls could go in one, four and six, to keep the siblings together, and two and seven," Vector finished. "I'll take this to the elves and get them to make the changes."

"Circular or oval rooms," Hermione said. "Have no dark corners where things can hide in the shadows."

The teacher paused and nodded before leaving.

"I'll assign you an elf for the afternoon," the teacher replied waving to Joelle who had taken over reading to Wyatt by the Slytherin common room fire.

Seeing her charges were safe for now, Hermione whispered a parselspell to keep the common room door open and sat down at her table and pulled parchments to her. Across the top she wrote her headings and set to work.

Ginny Weasley, her graduated twin brothers and the Bells were first to arrive with Blaise.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly. "What do you need?"

"We're going to need potions," Hermione said. "Lots of potions."

"Which ones?" George or Fred asked.

"Calming, dreamless sleep and hydrating ones to begin with," Hermione said.

"I'll go and find Professor Snape," Blaise said. "See if we can get a lab."

Hermione shook her head. "He's in a meeting. Take the second years potions room and speak to Madame Pomphry. You may have to go and pick your own ingredients."

"We'll get all the senior student we can to start brewing," Ginny promised touching Hermione's arm. "You and Blaise do your thing here. I'll make sure the brewing side of things is covered."

"Take a moment to go and donate," Hermione called after them.

"We will spread the word," Katie Bell replied reappearing for a moment before disappearing again.

III

Neville and Daphne arrived together a few minutes later, the new fifth year prefects.

"What do you need, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"You'll need to look after the students," Hermione said. "But we really need Neville in the greenhouses harvesting for the brewing teams."

"There are other prefects," Daphne said softly. "Nev, go! They need your expertise. Try and get Su Bones to help you."

"The Weasley twins brought Ginny. They have stayed to help brew," Hermione said as Neville stood to leave.

"That doesn't reassure me in the least," Neville said with a forced smile. "But I will do my duty as the mastermind directs."

"What do you want me to do?" Daphne asked.

"Get the sixth year and seventh year prefects to help you look after the students as they arrive. Get them to keep near the dorms. Everyone had been reallocated for the first month. And first years are being sorted as they arrive, someone needs to be in the Great Hall to bring them down as they are sorted."

"Has Wyatt been sorted yet, Hermione?" Daphne asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Professor McGonagall will start sortings as soon as the meeting is over. I'm sure she'll send word. "

"Send a patronus with anything you need," Neville said. "I'll be back in an instant."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Nev."

"Where's Harry?" Daphne asked.

"At the train wreak," Hermione replied. "He taught Jemima how to lock things in parseltongue before the holidays. He was hoping she was able to lock some students in the compartments out of the reach of the Death Eaters."

Daphne bowed her head. "But you need another parsel to unlock them."

Hermione moved around her desk and pulled her friend into a hug.

"How do I distract them?" Daphne asked, whispering into Hermione's ear.

Hermione smiled sadly and hugged harder. "I don't think you can."

III

Ivan appeared next.

"Professor Snape flooed me to say I could start as his apprentice if I started today," the Bulgarian said sitting down in front of Hermione. "When are you and my brother breaking up?"

Hermione looked up in surprise.

"He said he loves you but not with the passion he wants to love with. It's like he loves you more than a sister but less than he would a wife," Ivan declared. "Viktor is like that."

"We will end things publicly when convenient," Hermione replied. "You're needed in the labs. They are brewing calming, dreamless sleep and hydration potions."

"We're going to need burns salves if the rumours are true. Apparently the Hogwarts Express burned," Ivan said with a frown.

"Jojo!" Hermione called beckoning the younger girl over. "You remember Ivan, don't you?"

"Sure," the girl agreed easily.

"Take him to Madame Pomphry to get a list of more complicated potions she needs. Then you need to find Neville and have Nev harvest all the ingredients that Ivan needs."

"Yes, Mimi!" Joelle agreed and Hermione smiled at the use of Draco's nickname for her.

"Tell Daphne where you're going before you go," Hermione instructed.

She looked back to Ivan to see him looking at her thoughtfully. "I can see why my brother admires you and wished he loved you better. I think he knows you belong to another though."

Hermione shook her head. "We don't speak of that," she said softly.

Ivan nodded with a smirk.

"Jemima was on the train," Hermione said softly.

"She was the one who told me it burned," Ivan replied. "She sent me a patronus just before Professor Snape flooed.

"Jemima's alive," Hermione said clutching Ivan's arms.

"Many others aren't," Ivan replied, while Hermione clutched her chest and his arm.

"Ready?" Joelle asked, reappearing beside Ivan.

"Lead on, little Slytherin princess," Ivan declared.

"Have you met the new little prince?" Hermione heard Joelle asked as she led Ivan away.

Hermione caught Daphne's eyes across the room and the blonde woman moved quickly over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Jemima is not among the dead," Hermione said, tears of relief leaking from her eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Daphne gasped grabbing Hermione in yet another hug.

"But there are dead," Hermione reminded her friend. "And they are children."

III

Draco was next to appear, just before dinner time. He simply handed her a list and sat down, putting his arm across the back of her seat.

"I've been with Mother," he said.

Hermione nodded and looked over the names before shoving it in between the pages of one her books.

There would be no feast that year.

Only fifty percent of the students who had boarded the Hogwarts Express had disembarked. Hermione was glad that Minister Malfoy had helped save lives by giving portkeys to all of their allies, straight to the Hogwarts gates. Other parents and older siblings had brought many others. Still, thirty four students were dead. As was the cart lady who had died defending little first years.

"Kobby!" she called and the tiny house appeared. "We need dinner served here as soon as you and the elves are able. Also check with the other common rooms. Notify all prefects that this is happening."

"Mistress Hermione," the elf said before vanishing.

"Dray, you need to take this list to the professors," Hermione said.

"They already have it," the blond man replied.

And he was a man, Hermione noted. He had stubble on his chin and his voice was deepening.

"You need to shave," she told him. "And get your uniform on. And can you tell your godfather we will announce after dinner but it would be best if he and Professor Vector were here when we did. "

"I'll go to the labs and find Severus," Draco said. "And I am disappointed you don't like my beard. I have been growing it just for you."

Hermione looked up into the piercing grey eyes and swallowed. "No comment," she replied and Draco smiled in that way he only smiled for her.

As Draco walked away Hermione stood and moved between groups letting students know that meals were being served in common rooms. The students from other houses moved to leave and within half an hour, platters of food had appeared for the Slytherin student's dinner.

Everyone who had been out returned. Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and thankfully Jemima joined her at her table for dinner.

Jemima had a bandaged arm and was bruised, they were still showing that she had fought back to protect the younger students, but Harry kept a close eye on her all dinner. Hermione knew she was probably barely keeping it together. She also knew how she felt.

It was Neville who read the list out after dinner. He started by reminding them of the names of the Three Slytherins who had been killed over the summer by Voldemort's attacks on their families. Nothing was said about those who just hadn't returned.

The list was read, and thoughtfully, Harry had moved to sit with Joelle who had lost three friends from other houses who had been slain by Death Eaters in the attack on the train. Then there was the name that haunted her since she saw it on the list Draco had given her.

Granger Hunt.

Neville had read the name and she must have made a sound because Draco, Blaise, Jemima, Daphne and the two professors looked at her keenly.

It felt like there was a fist buried in her throat. She couldn't swallow and she couldn't breathe.

When Neville had finished the Slytherins quickly dispersed to grieve privately, although Joelle sobbed on a couch wrapped in Harry and Wyatt's arms.

"Wyatt and Kieran need to go to bed," Hermione said. "Blaise?"

Blaise stood, but so did Jemima who moved to get her little brother and send him to bed under Blaise's watchful eyes.

"And there are potions that need to be distributed," Daphne said standing and taking up the box that sat on the floor beside the lounge.

Vector followed Daphne up to the girls dorm.

"Miss Granger," her head of house began, but Hermione choked back a sob silencing any words he might have said.

"I didn't even know he was magical," Hermione moaned.

Draco looked bewieldered as Neville approached and sat down on her other side. But her professor understood and handed her a calming potion which Hermione refused.

"Who was magical, Mimi?" Draco asked.

"Granger Hunt," Professor Snape declared. "Muggleborn first year student.

"He's my baby cousin!" Hermione sobbed into her hands, before Draco pulled her sideways onto his chest and Neville rubbed her back. "He's dead."

Hermione heard vials clink but continued to cry. She also heard Daphne and Harry's voices and felt the rumble of Draco's voice in his chest as he replied. She felt the kisses on her head. She vaguely saw the lights fade.

"Come on, Mimi," Draco said lifting her to her feet. "Do you need me to carry you?"

Hermione shook her head negatively and let Draco lead her to her room.

In the gloom she could see Daphne brushing Joelle's hair to calm her in her sleep and Jemima curled up with her sister Beatrice on her bed.

"They are all restless despite the dreamless sleep," Daphne said softly. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head negatively again.

She felt Draco follow her to her bed. She took her shoes off and lay down in her stockings and shirt.

"Take this, darling," Draco said holding out the dreamless sleep.

"Just hydrating potion," Hermione said, her throat scratch from her crying. "And a calming at most."

The two vials were shoved in her hand and she drank before lying down.

Daphne bent and kissed her on her brow and Hermione noticed she was dressed in comfortable clothes not pyjamas, prepared for the night to come.

"Try to sleep," Daphne whispered before going to her own bed and lying down.

Hermione didn't let go of Draco's arm. "Stay here with me?" she whispered to him in the dark.

Draco changed his grip on her hand and pulled the curtain across the foot of her bed to give them privacy from the others but leave them in Daphne's view. Hermione watched as he loosened his top shirt buttons and removed his belt and shoes. He pulled down the blankets and Hermione slipped in before Draco joined her.

"Thank you," she whispered rolled to face him and place her hands of the stubble that was still on his jaw.

"You should know that I will do anything for you, Mimi. Anything you ask. And in this moment where you're in pain, I won't leave you, even if you sent me away. I think Daphne has enough on her plate tonight," Draco said and Hermione turned to see Daphne lounging on her bed with her black beagle. "Go to sleep, darling one. Close your eyes."

Draco rolled onto his back and pulled her with him so her forehead rested on his neck below his ear. Only then feeling safe with his arms around her, did Hermione close her eyes.

III

The first time she woke up it was half an hour after falling asleep and her panic had been loud enough to wake Jemima and the two third year girls.

She swallowed the second calming potion as Draco poured it down her throat.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Joelle declared as Daphne and Duke lay down beside her on her bed and Jemima and her sister rearranged themselves.

"Shh," Draco said sitting up a little against the pillows and headboard so Hermione was curled into his chest. "You're safe here with me."

"I know," Hermione said, her ear over his heart and the fingers of one hand entwined with one of his.

III

The second time she woke up she was screaming silently. Harry and Daphne were huddled around her and Draco was rocking her with tears running down his face.

"Hermione," Harry said seeing her eyes open. "You need rest. We need you to get some rest. Take the dreamless sleep."

Hermione shook her head.

"Please, Mimi darling," Draco begged taking the vial and holding it to her lips. "I don't want you to hurt like this anymore."

"My Mum and Dad," Hermione whispered. "I need to tell them."

"I went and saw them personally and took them to your aunt and uncle. They are all at Potter Manor under guard. They are worried about you. I told them you were asleep. You need to sleep," Harry whispered.

"Pretty please, Hermione," Daphne added, brushing the hair out of Hermione's face.

Reaching she wrapped her fingers around Draco's and tipped the vial to swallow the potion.

Draco lay down and Hermione let him wrap around her comfortingly.

"Sleep," Daphne whispered kissing her temple before moving to let Harry do the same.

"Tomorrow is a new day. We'll get through it together, Hermione," Draco whispered.

Hermione felt the potion take hold.

"I love you, Dray. I don't care who knows," she told him.

She saw his expression soften and felt his lips against hers moving softly.

"I love you," he replied. "Now sleep."

Hermione closed her eyes on the worst September first on her life, and slept.

III

III


	17. Practicality

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Practicality

III

It wasn't deliberate, Neville knew, but it was their way of coping with the situation they were all in. Harry and Daphne were like planets rotating around each other and always had been it was just more obvious now. And Hermione and Draco were like magnets, before both north poles were facing each other and resisting the other, but one had now flipped and they were inseparable. It was a good thing for them. Neville knew from the dark circles under her eyes, Hermione still wasn't sleeping. He'd been the one to cover Hermione and Draco with a blanket as they slept on a couch in the common room more than once in the past three weeks.

Neville knew that every teacher and student, from every house affiliation was just coping and that it wasn't enough anymore.

Taking a moment, Neville listened to the thud of his feet on the ground, on the running track that was now beside the lake. It was starting to be colder in the mornings when he took his run. He'd have to get some warmer running clothes. Maybe he could write a letter to Hermione's mother, and she'd buy him some Muggle ones. He'd get some for each of them and get them all running in the mornings, like they did last year with Blaise.

By the time Neville had finished the Forbidden Forest loop of track he arrived back to the central point where the paths met to find Harry skipping stones across the lake. His raven haired friend looked up as he approached and moved up to the track, so as Neville ran past him, he slipped into step to do the Hogsmeade side of the lake track together.

III

"Professor?"

"Longbottom, come in," Severus Snape declared, gesturing Neville into his office.

Neville moved in and slid his bag off his shoulder onto a chair opposite the professor. Reaching into it he pulled out his Muggle note book and quickly found the pages he needed. Ripping them out Neville handed them to his Head of House.

"It's time to get back into the swing of things, I think, Sir," Neville said, not bothering to sit down. "If you announced tonight in a House Meeting that we were being divided back up into our normal room arrangements, it could be done on Saturday at eleven. I have checked with the house elves and if all students are out of the House from that time until after lunch they can quickly complete their work."

The black eyed professor accepted the torn pages and nodded his head.

"I'll see to it that it happens, Longbottom," Snape replied.

"Thank you, Sir," Neville said, picking up his bag again and making his way to his next unplanned meeting.

III

"Suse!" Neville called running between the Defence and Transfiguration classrooms after the russet haired Hufflepuff. "Susan!"

"Neville," Susan replied stopped with her friends like an island in the stream of students. "What can I do for you, my friend?"

"We're starting up the donations again, on a roster basis. I know a couple of Slytherin juniors required an emergency visit to Madame Pomfrey because they had been donating daily, and too much. We need to go back to being logical about it. We need to stop letting our emotions rule our actions, or lack thereof," Neville said handing over the calendar to the Hufflepuff prefect. "Would you mind spreading the word in your house and posting this in the common room? The system is the same as last year."

"Of course!" Susan agreed. "Most of us have donated once or twice but we were waiting for you…"

Neville nodded in understanding. "Things have been slipping through the cracks recently. We took our eye off the prize we were all aiming for. We needed to make sure that Hermione was eating and sleeping."

"How is she?" Susan asked. "We heard about her cousin. That poor child."

"Guilt ridden," Neville replied shortly. "As always bring ideas and everything to me. I will put it to the rest of the group."

"Nev!" Susan shouted, grabbing his arm as he moved off. "I have class with the Gryffindor's next. I can give that calendar to Dean Thomas."

Neville delved into his bag and extracted the chart intended for the Gryffindor common room. "Thanks."

"This is my community too," Susan replied. "Let me know how I can help and if I can help."

Neville nodded before they were swept off in opposite directions by the flow of students.

III

Finally, later that same evening, all of Slytherin house was seated comfortable before him in the common room.

"You've had a lot of leniency these past weeks about bed times and study times and all these policies that as members of Slytherin House we have adhered to closely in the past," Neville clasped his hands behind his back. "Not anymore. We need to get back into a routine. These rules about bedtimes and study have worked for Slytherins for many generations. They have been and will continue to be an excellent basis for us as Slytherins to achieve our personal and group goals. Beginning tonight, bedtimes will be adhered to. Beginning Saturday, each year group will be returning to the traditional small group year based dormitories. If you wish to check your allocation you can do so after this meeting on the notice board."

Neville smiled to Hermione who had sat up a little straighter on the couch beside Draco.

"In order to rearrange the the rooms into the new dormitories all students need to be out of the dormitories between eleven and one this Saturday," Neville continued.

"If anyone has an objection to these arrangements, they can come and see me personally," their Head of House declared from his place with Professors Sinestra, Vector and Malfoy by the doors.

"Bi-weekly donations of blood to continue feeding the wards will also be recommencing from the transference points in Myrtle's bathroom. I have the schedule here, please adhere to it. These times and dates are for your health and safety also. Prefects, please escort your charges initially. First years, Daphne and I will meet you here in the common room half an hour before your first donation time to explain. Do not be late!" Neville said with a smile to the firsties he had been sharing a dorm with and was sure had all at least donated once since school had started back three weeks previously.

"The Slytherin House quidditch team lead by Captain Draco Malfoy will be holding tryouts in a fortnight. It will either be the Thursday or Friday so look to the notice board for confirmations. Captain Malfoy has indicated he will be training a squad, not just the seven player team. This is unconventional, but better for Slytherin as a house because it will mean we will have spare players for every position who can fit flawlessly into every game as required. Everyone, get practicing," Neville grinned at the surprised expression on Draco's face, but the other young man made no move to contest the announcement so he continued.

"We also encourage you to continue forming close friendships with students in other houses and join the activities clubs," Neville said. "In the next few weeks I hope to be releasing lists of spell work to each of you. I will come around to everyone in the lower years and present you with your list. These will be lists of spells we encourage you to learn, that Harry, Draco, Daphne, Hermione and I have used in the past. You young ones won't know, but the upper years will remember a few years ago when we were second years, Harry won a wand fight against a senior student. No one is defenceless. I will be doing my best to give you some advantages you can bring to your defence in a fight. It is your job to learn them."

Neville felt and heard more than saw, Harry and Daphne stand to stand on either side of him as they had done so often over the course of their friendship.

"You will not leave Hogwarts this year without the skills to defend yourselves," Neville promised. "That said all homework must be completed and submitted on time to the correct professor. All meals must be attended and consumed. All injuries must be reported. And everyone should try to drink two litres of water each day and exercise for more than thirty minutes at least twice per week."

"Why?" Joelle asked.

"Hand up next time you have a question, Miss Sparks," Neville corrected. "But as for the why? If you are kidnapped and are fully hydrated your chance of survival is increased. Or, more practically, if you can run away, you should, and that's going to dehydrate you. I recommend being prepared."

"Here, here," Daphne declared.

"We're all going to be back on track by Christmas," Neville said smiling at the energy that was filling the Slytherin common room. "And we're going to start achieving big things like we did last year."

III

Neville returned to his room, but soon after he was joined by his closest friends, Blaise and Jemima.

"We dropped the ball," Hermione whispered. "I dropped the ball."

"I caught it for you, Hermione," Neville replied letting the young woman into his arms as she hugged him fiercely. "We just all need to get back into rhythm and we'll start achieving things again."

Hermione nodded into his chest and Neville looked to Harry who grinned.

"I'll be running with you again in the morning," the raven haired teen declared. "Blaise? Draco? Are you going to join us again?"

"I'd better," Blaise said with a wry grin. "I have promised to help some of the little ones get fit enough to take Professor Sinestra's afternoon sword fighting classes. I need my own fitness back."

"That would be an excellent thing to do in tandem with Neville's list of defensive spells," Harry agreed.

"I'd like to see the list," Daphne replied. "Especially if there are going to be a whole lot of juniors asking for my help in performing the spells."

"Well some of them are offensive spells," Neville said standing a little straighter.

"The best defense is a good offense?" Hermione said softly.

"I'll keep an eye on the wards. But I will need to go down to the original stone at the weekend to make sure everything down there is good," Jemima declared.

"I'll take you," Harry offered. "Slytherin's portrait and I have decided to change all the passwords down in the Chamber of Secrets. It's probably about time I did that to increase the protections."

"And lock some of the secret passageways," Daphne said patting Harry on the chest. "You promised to do that, Rhy."

"I'll do that too," Harry promised with a nod.

"I actually had a plan to lock off some of the upstairs areas, and remove paintings," Hermione said softly. "I made note of it a long time ago. We don't know where all the corresponding portraits are and they could be used as spies."

Neville smiled and nodded as their little group started to rediscover their even footing. Now they could start moving on, moving forward.

"How about you start, Hermione, by eating a decent meal or two?" he said softly, smiling at the hearty agreement coming from the others. "It's all one small step at a time for the moment. Then we can start gathering speed again."

III

III


	18. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Fireworks

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Fireworks

III

New Year's Eve Minerva McGonagall sat down in the staff room with a full list of students and a list of winter casualties. There had been too many student deaths and not enough victims among Voldemort's company. She couldn't help but sit the list on the coffee table and cover hand face with her hands.

Pomona sat down beside her oldest friend and wrapped and arm around her shoulder before looking over the list. It was longer than the one she had made using the newspapers as her source. But it was at least twenty names longer and it cut her deeply that so many lives had been destroyed.

"He's targeting half-bloods," Pomona said noticing the patterns.

Severus shook his head and moved to the side board grabbing the glasses and the scotch.

"Pour, Sev," Pomona muttered sadly, rubbing her hand over a sobbing Minerva's back. "Pour me three generous fingers."

Severus filled the tumble and pushed it and a second one to his two female colleagues. A half full tumbler went to his side to Filius who sat in an armchair, swinging his legs.

"He's a bloody hypocrite," Severus cursed looking over the list. "He's targeting those with more power because they have a broader range of thinking than just magically or like a muggle. Where the hell did we even get this list from?"

"Draco," Minerva said taking up her glass in shaking hands.

"He would know," Severus said slumping back into his chair. "Isn't he in France or something?"

"They are doing New Year's in Australia. There was a G20 summit for the magical leaders between Christmas and New Year in Sydney. There are going to watch the muggle fireworks over Sydney Harbour and tomorrow there is a boat race Hermione and Harry wish to witness," Minerva said. "Wolfgang and his brothers are there. They are just trying to be children. They deserve to be children."

"They haven't been children since the five of them walked through the doors of the Slytherin Common Room at the start of their first year," Filius declared looking into the bottom of his empty glass. Holding it out it was refilled, another two fingers. "Much longer for Harry and Neville and Daphne I suspect."

"Blaise is no longer a child," Severus said. "He was the one who killed Nott in Diagon Alley before Christmas. That's why Nott had no magical cause of death. He was killed by Blaise Zabini's long knife up through his soft palate and into his brain. He saved nine lives in that apocothary and countless others."

"Where is he?" Pomona asked. "He came straight back to the castle."

"The price on his head matches the one on Lucius'," Severus said quietly. "I believe they are in Lucius' quarters drinking themselves into oblivion."

"Here's to that!" Minerva declared taking a gulp of whiskey. "When they were younger I thought I would be able to help them. I wanted to help them. But I don't know how to anymore."

"Granger fights with two long knives. Potter with a short sword and knives. Greengrass has daggers. Longbottom has several long knives and one short dagger. Zabini has the knife. Draco has a sword and a hunting knife," Filius rattled off, obviously surprising Severus. "It's the first rule of duelling. Keep so close that your opponent would hear your spell if you spoke it. Knives can have the same effect as spells."

"We teach them self-defence," Pomona said. "It's the only obvious thing. We push them through the course work and teach them spells until they can do them wandlessly. We can redo the timetables. I will give up one lesson per week with each grade to spell practice and Severus can restructure his classes to they learn real first aid with Poppy. No use making the potions if they don't know how to apply them to a wound."

"Or they could learn Muggle first aid," Severus said. "Either could save a life."

"Do we tell them?" Filius asked. "Do we tell our students what we are doing?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "I am sure they would be far more willing to learn if they know why they are learning cutting spells silently."

"I would," Pomona agreed. "It gives them something to fight for. A reason to feel less helpless."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Neville has already done the work for us," he revealed pulling a brochure out of his robes pocket. My Slytherins have had this for months and many have been working on it more than their school work."

"I don't think you'll need to reveal names for us to be able to identify who," Filius said. "But why didn't you tell us? That would have save us plenty of time in staff meetings."

"I didn't know until a few days ago when I confiscated it from two first year who chose to stay here for Christmas," Severus said. "I have been sitting on it a few days but I have also been studying it. Hence my comment about muggle first aid. They have on here that they all need to learn how to conjure and tie a bandage to a bleeding wound or a bite and what the differences are."

"A bite?" Pomona asked.

"Snake bite," Severus said scrubbing his hands across his face.

"Nagini," Filius said understanding. "Or any other snake Voldemort can control."

"I believe the seniors have all been taught to say 'stop' in parseltongue," Severus said. "But that is only my conjecture. I don't know if it is true or not."

"Well, our first step is to restructure the time tables and write new lesson plans," Pomona said. "Teaching teenagers silent casting is not going to be easy."

"We've been teaching for a collective hundred years minimum," Filius said. "I don't think any of us expect easy anymore."

III

Harry looked up in surprise in the first charms lesson after the break when Professor Flitwick issued them all with lists of charms he expected them to have the ability to cast silently by the end of the year.

"And once that is done, and you have proved your ability to me," he said climbing up onto his tower of books, "there is another list."

Harry looked to Neville who sat across the aisle and both young men grinned.

III

Neville's happiness diminished a little when Professor Sprout announced that she was cancelling one Herbology lesson each week.

"It's for personal study time," the rotund woman declared. "We will be in a room, in the castle and you can use the time to say, I don't know, practice silent casting, or physical self-defence."

Beside him, Hermione squeaked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Make no mistake," Professor Sprout said threatening. "If your grade slips in herbology one iota you will spend that lesson doing remedial herbology under my close supervision. Do I make myself clear?"

III

Hermione almost fainted with happiness when Professor McGonagall started her first lesson after the holidays with a recap of first year spells with extended explanations of how each spell could be used defensively should the situation arise.

"We will be compressing the rest of the syllabus for the year to allow for these recap sessions to be held weekly. I believe you have already had Professor Flitwick. Like him I expect the most useful of these spells to be cast silently and the most simple without wand movements."

Picking up a ruler of Ronald Weasley's desk held it flat on her hand and pointed her wand at it. The ruler became a double edged hunting knife with a wooden handle.

Under her desk, Hermione took Draco's hand and squeezed it.

III

Draco was confused when Severus didn't begin the lesson immediately.

"This had been brought to my attention," the Potions Master said silkily holding up what appeared to be a copy of Neville's self-defence brochure. "It has many valid points. There are plenty it is missing."

Walking to his desk he opened the drawer and pulled out a bandage.

"Everyone have one of these for Friday's lesson. If you don't have one or can't get one ask Madame Pomfrey for one. We will be using the last lesson of each week to go over practical uses of every potion you have ever made in class with me."

Looking to Daphne, Draco caught her watery expression as she held onto Harry's hand in her lap.

"It's going to be better than fine," Draco said with a look over his shoulder to a much thinner Blaise.

Daphne looked at the dark coloured skinned boy and nodded before taking up her quill for note taking.

III

The four heads of house looked to their secret staff room door, really an abandoned classroom which for the first time received a knock.

"Come in?" Minerva said hesitantly.

Daphne Greengrass opened the door, walked in, placed a bottle of scotch on the table and four glasses.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for having enough respect for us, to give us a fighting chance."

The four of them watched as the young woman then turned and left as abruptly as she came.

"Twenty year old honey infused," Pomona muttered. "The girl has excellent taste."

Filius grinned and held out his glass to Severus who took up the bottle and his normal position of server.

"To brave children!" Minerva toasted.

"To brave children," came the echo.

This meeting however they drank one glass of scotch slowly, without words, agreeing to savour the bottle and the time they had left with their students.

III

III


	19. Contingency

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

Contingency

III

Jemima looked over to where Blaise sat on the floor by his bed drinking fire whiskey, supposedly celebrating the coming summer solstice and the old ways in tandem with her own graduation. He was the only one alone.

"He doesn't think he'll survive long outside Hogwarts," Hermione said softly from the circle of Draco's arms seeing what held her gaze. "He was mumbling the other day about his father's family being his only option. His mother froze and said nothing."

Jemima thought back to the previous weekend all their parents and carers had been snuck into Hogwarts to discuss future plans. The look on Ms Zabini's face when she saw her son had told them everything they had missed. Blaise was a mechanical shell of his former self. Since Christmas he had become nothing but skin stretched over muscle. Gone was the quiet, but pleasant young man. In his place was a ruthless fighting machine who rarely slept for more than four hours if Harry, Neville and Draco were to be believed and who only went through the motions of life.

Handing her glass to Draco, Jemima moved over to where Blaise said on the floor and joined him. She knew from the dropping volume in the room their friends had noticed. Reaching over Blaise's limp fingers let her take the bottle he was swigging from.

"Tell me what I can do, Blaise," Jemima said softly.

The teen beside her didn't reply.

After several long minutes, tears began to fall and his shoulders began to shake and Blaise toppled sideways and sobbed like a child in her lap. Jemima heard the chinking of glasses being put down as their friends gathered in support. Daphne lay down on the bed above them her hand on Blaise's arm while Hemione sat by his legs a hand on his thigh.

"Come on, sweet man," Jemima begged her arms holding Blaise to her chest. "Let it out."

"Tomorrow is the solstice. We can cleanse you and start fresh. We were all going to do rituals anyway," Daphne said, they all could hear the worry in her voice.

Neville crouched down beside Hermione. "We are going to keep you safe, Blaise. Voldemort has to get through all of use to get close to you. We're your family. We will look after you."

In her arms Blaise stiffened.

"Blaise?" Jemima asked, looking up at their friends.

"Did you know I am a seventh child?" he asked brokenly, the sobs dying down as he tried to speak clearly. "I am a seventh child. My mother doesn't advertise it because seventh children are supposedly so lucky."

"Your father's family," Hermione whispered realising what Blaise's rambling to his mother meant. "Do you know your siblings?"

Blaise shook his head negatively. "My father was… He was a lord of people in Northern Africa. His family and my mother's family could trace their lineage back to the Moors who took Portugal and Spain. My grandfather sold my mother to him, to be his fourth wife when she was fourteen. Despite her lowly status my mother was my father's favourite. He allowed her to finish her education and study whatever she wanted as long as it involved no active magic. She chose law. She was useful to him because of her beauty and knowledge. Even before she became famous for her contracts here she was famous in Africa as the wife who caught her husband's enemies up in loopholes."

"Oh Blaise," Jemima whispered comfortingly brushing his hair, not questioning the tale, waiting to hear the point of the story.

"My father was poisoned. Slowly. He knew he was dying. He knew his children with my mother would be targeted so he provided for them, protected them with contracts. My four sisters were betrothed and my two brothers sponsored by other powerful families in the area making them essentially untouchable. My mother he could not provide for. And she didn't know she was pregnant with me so they didn't write a contact for me."

Blaise sat up and accepted a handkerchief from Neville.

"My father died, and my mother fled not wanting to be sold into slavery or auctioned off to a new husband. She used her skills with contracts to catch new husbands out. Her first husband attacked her when she discovered she was pregnant but there was a sevenfold clause in the contract. That night he died in his sleep of the injuries my mother sustained turned upon him sevenfold. And so it continued with each husband. They started off kind and eventually killed themselves in violent tempers against my mother or myself or through their indiscretions. That's why I know how to fight with blades. I have tended to always need to defend myself against the men my mother marries."

Blaise stood and helped Hermione and herself to their feet and Jemima watched as he started to pace like a caged animal as the rest of them settled onto the edges of the beds.

"Our mothers were introduced by a mutual acquaintance. My mother had helped this mother and wrote the contract for the mediwitch who treated her youngest son who was held under crucio for several seconds. This mother didn't want anyone to know about the boy's injuries afraid that there would be more attacks on their family. Like there aren't plenty, even now," Blaise said dejectedly. "I can't protect her or it would tip my hand. I knew her growing up. Every few years our mothers would get together and renew the treatment contracts on the mediwitch. Then we got older and came to Hogwarts. I knew from the moment I saw her again that I would marry her. We see each other whenever we can," Blaise said with a soft smile Jemima hadn't seen since Christmas. "But we haven't really seen each other that much since the end of winter holidays. We write. But I can't see her like I used to."

Jemima looked to Harry questioningly.

"She was there in Diagon Alley before Christmas," Harry said slowly.

Blaise nodded. "She saw what I did. I saw her face when I looked up as he lay at my feet, dead. She says she still wants to have me. But I can't believe her. I am a monster for what I did. Her face told me she thinks I am a monster," Blaise dropped his head and hunched his shoulders. "But I can't imagine living without her. Like you and Daphne or Dray and Mimi. I can't see her look at me like that ever again. I have nightmares about what she could say me."

"She was in shock," Daphne said firmly. "You just saved her life. Is she loves you half as much as I love Rhy, you cannot give up, Bee."

Blaise shook his head sadly. "I saved her brother and mother, not her."

"Is that why are you in the bottom of another bottle, Blaise?" Harry asked. "Because you're too scared to face her."

"Your research on seventh children," Jemima whispered having seen the copious notes Blaise had made over the years and helped him research from time to time. "You're scared that if you see her you'll lose your hope and your luck."

"And seventh children give hope," Draco said realising Blaise's motivations. "She's your reason for living."

"She's a lot of people's reason for living. And I'm going to need my luck to keep on living," Blaise whispered. "Look, five seventh children were born, that we know of, within a year of Harry Potter. Who according to hospital records could be a seventh child."

"What?" Harry said standing up and crossing to Blaise and grabbing his shoulders. "What did you say?"

"Between finishing high school and your birth your mother was hospitalised for attacks against her person no less than twelve times. Six of those times a medi-person specialising in pregnancy was involved. Why would they be involved if she wasn't pregnant?" Blaise explained.

Where she sat Jemima started to connect the dots. "You said seventh children are tricky," she said. "You think that the luck of the seventh child manifests differently."

"Like me," Draco said softly. "My mother was pronounced barren after countless miscarriages and my father fell in even deeper with Voldemort and then I came along and they spent the next few years trying to extract themselves… Could I be a seventh child in a similar way to Harry?"

Blaise shrugged. "The research suggests anything could be possible. Magic is a wonderful thing."

"The research suggests that the luck can be passed on to offspring. And that seventh children find their partners quite young. They also tend to have large families," Jemima said sprouting off the things she knew from reading Blaise's research.

"I feel like we are going in circles or I have missed something," Neville said speaking up for the first time. "Have I missed something? Blaise feels like a monster for taking a life to save at least two," Neville said checking the point off on his fingers. "He has found his life partner whom he never speaks of and rarely sees, and who is the reason for his existence. Three, Blaise, Harry and Draco are or could be seventh children."

"And me," Hermione added. "My parents had difficulty having children so it's a possibility. My luck could be my magic."

"Four, Blaise has a family he's never met. Five…" Neville paused. "Five, it's summer solstice. Marriages happen on summer solstice."

"Sold at fourteen," Hermione said. "Your mother was sold into marriage at fourteen because in the magical world the age of consent for marriage is still fifteen."

Neville chuckled. "You want to try and protect her and her family by marrying her in the old ways, and because the old ways allow for consent by minors if their birthday is within two months of the solstice. Her fifteenth birthday is coming up. Isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" Jemima asked Neville in surprise.

"I've considered it for Harry and Daphne in the past by Harry's birthdate is outside the two months. He'd have to wait until winter solstice or the next summer solstice," Neville explained with a grin and a shrug.

"Oh Merlin," Draco said looked at Blaise in surprise. "I am so blind!"

Jemima and the others watched as the blond departed their room, before returning to take Harry's invisibility cloak and leaving again.

"I have no idea," Hermione declared as everyone turned to look at her questioningly. The brunette got up and pulled Blaise into a tight hug. "You need to remember that you give us hope. Even if your hope comes from somewhere else, you give us hope. And we love you."

"Like a brother," Harry declared.

"You're our friend," Hermione continued. "We will do our best to always support you. I am sorry for letting you drift these past months. I thought your pain was because you took a life, not because you thought you ended your own. I had no advice to give, only empty platitudes which are no good."

Jemima smiled as Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione slowly.

"Okay," Jemima declared. "We need to get some meat back on your bones," she declared. "No more booze for Blaise. What do you want to eat?"

Hermione pulled away as Daphne discreetly called a house elf to the room and ordered butter beers.

"A peanut butter sandwich," Blaise said sheepishly. "She and I used to have peanut butter sandwich picnics on the astronomy tower roof."

Jemima saw Daphne make the order and smiled. Looking to Harry she also noticed that every bottle of alcohol had vanished since her previous statement.

"Done," she declared with a nod, making Blaise smile.

"You always remind me of my mum," he said softly, before moving over and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, you mother hen."

Jemima smiled and kissed Blaise's shoulder as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for crying on you," Blaise whispered.

"You cried?" Jemima joked. "I only saw the release of a whole lot of pain here this evening."

Blaise smiled weakly as he pulled away. "What's this?" he asked turning to where Harry, Daphne, Neville and Hermione were spread out on conjured picnic blankets on the floor.

"Hope," Neville replied, holding out a plate. "I'm told it comes in many forms. Peanut butter sandwich?"

Blaise accepted the plate and sat down on a pillow offered by Daphne.

"You're good friends," he said softly.

"Of course we are," Draco said from the doorway.

Jemima watched as Draco grabbed at thin air before realising he was grabbing for the invisibility cloak. Turning back she looked at Blaise's face as the person was revealed.

"Of course," Hermione said, obviously a little irritated with herself for not working it out sooner.

Jemima however was enjoying the looks flickering over Blaise's face. Shock, hope, fear, surprise, joy, and heartache, but the entire time, Jemima could feel the love radiating off him.

"Peanut butter sandwich?" he said hoarsely, offering the half still left on his plate.

The red head in the doorway burst into tears rushing at Blaise and dropping into his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

Jemima winked at Draco as he joined Hermione on the opposite corner of the picnic rug before noticing Harry, Neville and Daphne whispering together.

"It's doable," Daphne finally declared with a look to Hermione and then to Jemima.

Jemima smiled. There was a wedding in their future.

Snagging a sandwich Jemima stood. "I know what I have to do then," she said with a smile. "But only if you two can promise me this is exactly what the two of you want."

"Ginny?" Blaise asked and the red head nodded and smiled.

"More than anything," she replied.

"Okay then," Jemima replied. "I am going to go and recruit some Weasleys to my cause."

"Start with Ron," Ginny said taking her eyes off Blaise for the first time. "He and my mother are the place to start. I had to tell them everything after Christmas. They'll cooperate more than Bill or the twins."

"Are you sure?" Jemima asked while smirking as twirled her wand around her fingers.

Blaise and the rest of the group chuckled. "Ginny, sweetie, everyone cooperates for Jemima. There's a reason despite her bloodlines she was placed in, and survived Slytherin."

Ginny blushed prettily and looked around the room. "Then I am glad you're on our side."

III

Just before sunset, Blaise watched as Jemima pulled off the impossible. She reunited his mother with her six other children and he met his brothers and sisters for the first time, even if he couldn't speak with them without an interpretation spell.

"No wonder you ran," his eldest brother kept said. "Mother, no wonder you ran. He didn't have a contract like us. They would have killed you and they would have killed him."

His sisters just clung to her like a lifeline, looking like his mother's sisters not her daughters. Blaise tried not to remember just how young his mother was when she gave birth to her first child, but it was a hard fact to ignore when they were all there, for his wedding.

On the other side of the aisle, the Weasley brother's stood with their own father in varying states of happiness. Ginny had been correct, Bill and the twins looked the most displeased with the situation at hand, but Ron was beaming happily.

Between the two families were all his friends. Harry and Daphne, Neville, Draco and Hermione, Jemima and Ivan, Sirius, Remus, and Moneypenny. Minister Malfoy stood in the centre of the circle drawn into the shore line of the pond in Catchpole ready to perform the service.

Molly Weasley appeared just before sundown, teary but happy. With no thought she moved over to his mother and embraced her happily before coming to him and giving him an equally affectionate hug.

"I am so glad," Molly declared, holding his face in his hands. "I hope this works like you hope it will."

"Me too," Blaise whispered.

"She looks beautiful," Molly said before moving off to join her husband.

Blaise waited and as the sun touched the horizon the magic carried him and Ginny into the circle.

Without a thought Blaise took Ginny's hand in his own and the Minister started the ceremony. It was a blur for Blaise passing quickly with several spells and rituals and chants and as the sphere of sun dropped below the horizon, he and Ginny were married.

They glowed brightly, through their new bonds, and Blaise grinned as Ginny wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her and their magic sang and spread. He could hear Jemima cheering happily as the glow settled over their two families. More brightly over their parents and Ginny's brothers but over them all. Blaise closed his eyes and pulled away from Ginny, greatly relieved.

"It worked," Ginny whispered. "They're protected."

Blaise nodded and nudged his wife from the circle into the arms of their waiting mothers.

"This was a good thing you did," the Minister said softly from behind him. Blaise shook her offered hand. "Did you notice that what didn't go to your siblings went to your friends?"

Blaise looked at her in surprise.

"I suppose you wouldn't of," Minister Malfoy declared obviously amused. "You were obviously distracted by your new wife."

Blaise looked over to his friends who were all beaming, with the girls in varying states of tears.

"I must consider them family enough for the magic to recognise, even if it was a blood based ritual," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Don't think on it too much, Blaise. Go and enjoy yourself. My cousin has organised a lavish dinner back at Potter Manor for your honour. We can sort out tomorrow, tomorrow."

Blaise nodded and stepped from the circle straight into the crush of his friends.

"Tomorrow, we start planning how to survive this next year, alright?" he told them as they battered him with loving comments and gratitude.

Jemima was the first to laugh at his comment. "If we'd only know that all it took was Ginny Weasley we could have had General Blaise back months ago."

"It's Ginny Zabini," the red head said walking up to them.

And with barely a thought, Ginny was brought into the circle of arms. Not because they liked her, or the protection their marriage had just given his friends. But because they trust him, and because she made him happy.

"It's alright, Blaise," Harry said. "We will make contingency plan after contingency plan, tomorrow."

Blaise nodded and grinned at his wife, who responded by kissing him firmly on the mouth.

III

III


	20. World Order: Step Two

III

Catherine or Cate

III

What Should Have Been

III

World Order Step Two

III

"Draco! You must wake up!" Lucius' urgent and rather loud insistence that his son wake, aroused Harry from his slumber first.

"What's wrong, Professor Malfoy?" Harry asked pulling back his curtains and noticing their head of house standing close behind anxiously. Flicking his wand to attack Neville and Blaise's beds Harry turned to the two older men. "What's wrong?"

"Cissa," Malfoy senior mumbled shaking his son by the shoulders as Draco drowsily tried to process what was going on.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked climbing out of bed and depositing Daphne's dog on the floor from where it had been sleeping on the end of his bed.

The beagle quickly disappeared out the open doorway.

"Minister Malfoy was attacked sometime in the evening in her office at the Ministry," Snape said, softly. "When she failed to return to the manor the house elf went to the Ministry building to wake her and take her home only to find her on the floor of her office cationic."

"Cationic," Neville said from his position, half in, half out of bed. "What do you mean 'cationic'?"

"What happened to Mum?" Draco asked his father now fully alert.

Lucius broke down in his son's arms.

"Severus!" Draco pleaded as Daphne appeared in the doorway.

"Narcissa is currently at Saint Mungos being treated for exposure to an unforgivable," Severus said quietly.

"Wake them up!" Harry declared, looking Daphne in the eye before she disappeared. "Blaise."

The dark skinned teen was immediately up out of bed and pulling the older Malfoy away from the younger.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Neville said, slowly moving to assist. "Cruciatus."

"Draco get dressed!" Harry ordered pulling on his own clothes. "We're going to the hospital!"

"Me too!" Hermione declared racing into the room with school robes thrown hastily over leggings and a soft cotton dress.

"Harry?" Daphne asked slipping a vial of calming draught to Blaise before coming to her partner's side.

"Start looking into some of those contingency plans we have been writing," he said softly kissing her brow.

"We didn't plan for this," Daphne said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Adapt some of the plans we do have," Harry replied. "We need something by lunch time."

"We're going to need Mister Moneypenny," their head of house said quietly.

"Sirius first," Harry replied letting Daphne help him into his own robes. "He's better in a crisis."

Hermione held up a quill and indicated that the boys should hold on.

"Now just wait!" Severus said with growing alarm.

"Porteous," Hermione whispered.

Harry looked to Daphne before the riot of colour took him away and he was forced to race through the empty corridors of the wizarding hospital after his friends. _What a way to start sixth year_, he thought.

III

Amelia Bones arrived at the hospital grim faced.

"Madame Bones," Harry greeted. "Who did this? How did they get around security? Why did they do this?"

The woman looked stoney faced and uncomfortable. "We don't know. The Minister was working late and all the alarms we aurors have around her office failed because she wasn't attacked in the four walls of her office and the attacker never set foot inside."

"Indicating an inside job or someone with sound knowledge of how the auror's protect the minister of magic," Harry replied.

"Our investigation will continue," Bones promised. "We will find whoever did this."

"I know you will," Harry said touching the woman's arm comfortingly and her mask slipped just a little.

"The minister was a great woman with amazing foresight and political ability. I… The minister and I…" Bones said, trying to express herself before taking a deep breath. "What does the hospital say?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "Cissa was held by the curse for several minutes. At least three uses of the curse were made. She's not expected to recover."

Amelia's lips thinned. "Are we talking another Alice and Frank?" she asked.

Harry affirmed the conclusion with a nod.

"What's your plan?"

Harry looked up in surprise.

"My plan?"

"Your plan, boy," the older woman declared.

"I don't have a complete one yet," Harry said.

"You need one by sundown," Amelia declared, her posture straightening as she spotted something over Harry's shoulder.

"Madame Bones," Draco greeted his arm firmly around Hermione's waist in comfort and support.

"Mister Malfoy, your mother, has done great things. Have you thought of who you would like to replace her? In circumstances such as these your opinion would have great influence," Bones asked.

"I can't think," Draco said quietly. "I need to see my father."

Harry patted Draco on the back. "I'll think for you, Dray. Mimi, let's take him back to his dad."

"I'll keep in touch, Mister Potter," Auror Bones declared.

Harry looked back over his shoulder to see the woman nod to him approvingly before taking up a guard position outside Narcissa Malfoy' door.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Draco asked in a broken whisper.

"You and Hermione are going to go back to our dorm and sleep," Harry said. "Give the rest of us a chance to figure something out."

III

Harry emerged from the Slytherin dorms cleaned and dressed half an hour later only to be set upon in the kitchens by Susan Bones as he was getting some breakfast.

"Auntie told me," she said without preamble. "She sent me a letter just before dawn. I want to be included in your meeting, wherever it is. Ginny Weasley is there. I want to be there."

Harry looked at the strawberry blonde.

"I have an idea," Susan elaborated.

Accepting an egg and bacon roll from the elves, Harry gestured that she should follow.

In the common room used the previous year by the four Triwizard Tournament Champions Harry found their circle of friends bickering.

"We have no useful ideas," Blaise declared loudly over the hubbub.

"I do," Susan said looking to Ginny. "Weasley's mother."

"What about my mother?" Ginny asked twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"She'll be the new minister," Susan said. "Especially with the support of the Blacks, considering her mother was one, the Longbottoms, because they hold the same ideals, and the Malfoys, because she's a mother too, fighting for a better world for her children, just like Minister Malfoy was."

"That's actually the best idea I have heard," Sirius declared. "And it is completely executable."

"We need Mrs Zabini, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Madame Bones…" Moneypenny started listing.

"We need none of them," Sirius declared. "We need Lucretia. And that's all we need."

Ginny lifted her head and looked at Sirius sharply. "You're making Mum and Grandmother come to the same room?" she asked in surprise.

"It is the only way this works," Sirius declared standing and pulling on his robes. "I'll go and get my great-aunt."

"I'll go and get Molly and Arthur," Remus said standing. "Come on, Ginny."

"Come on, Daphne," Harry said softly. "We have work to do elsewhere."

"What are we doing?" Daphne asked once Harry had taken her hand and was leading her to the tunnel to Hogsmede.

"If Molly Weasley is going to be a Minister of Magic we need to get her attired correctly," Harry said quietly. "I was speaking with her at Blaise and Ginny's wedding and discovered her strength."

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

Harry smirked. "Molly Prewett was a competitive dueller, and a rather good one too before her marriage and motherhood. What we are going to do is go and buy and then fit duelling robes. Molly Weasley is a practical woman, she needs practical clothing."

"Nothing showy," Daphne said softly. "But gives her freedom to move and represent us with dignity internationally if required. And not too different to what she is normally seen in so the change isn't dramatic. I know what to do."

"Good," Harry replied. "I'm going to make a quick firecall to our friends abroad." Then, from underneath the floorboards of Honeydukes, Harry sidealong apparated Daphne to London.

III

"I don't think so," Molly Weasley said nervously looking at all the faces around her.

Remus Lupin and Ginny had snuck her and Arthur into Hogwarts for a meeting. This meeting and they were talking about making her, a housewife for the past twenty five years, Minister of Magic.

"It's not possible," she reiterated.

"That's not true, Molly," Arthur said slowly. "You've always been good at politics and thinking quickly. And we both know you can still duel with the best of them."

"Arthur," Molly reprimanded in her best disciplinary tone.

"No Mum!" Ginny declared. "You're our choice."

"You are the best person to continue my mother's vision for our world," Draco said softly. "You will have the support of the French and German leadership."

"And the extended Black family," Lucretia declared. "Narcissa was a Black. Draco has promised his support. You have the support of your father and I and Sirius is also going to support your cause."

"And me, Molly," Amelia Bones said speaking up. "You would have made a wonderful law enforcement officer. You beat me on the circuit and for fun so many times. People remember that. You will have me and my aurors behind you every step of the way."

"Minister Malfoy cleared up so many problems," Arthur said. "The foundations of a strong ministry are built. Build our government like you did our family."

"I can't cook that much," Molly joked.

"Do not joke," Hermione said, harshly. "You are in a position I can only dream of. You have the _acceptable_ blood lines. You can achieve things. Do not let your children down. Do not let your grandchildren down. We need to be proactive with the issue of Voldemort. He could come back at any time. We need to be ready."

"You can do it, Mum."

Molly looked at all the faces around her.

"I can't do this on my own," she whispered looking to her husband.

"You won't be," Mrs Zabini declared. "That is the beauty of these children. They, and their allies, will be behind you."

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

Molly looked to her daughter and saw her holding tightly to the hand of her seventh son husband. They would do great things.

"I'll need a second. So this situation does not happen again," Molly said slowly. "I will need a Deputy Minister of Magic."

"Pass the law the moment you are confirmed," Harry encouraged. "We will find you a Deputy."

"Andromeda Tonks," Moneypenny declared. "Neutral and famous for coming down strong on crime but well respected by both sides. And with her young son, a new reason to fight, but not keep a full time job. Andy is also a former ministry prosecutor, making her perfect as she already knows the law inside out."

Molly opened and closed her mouth as the group quickly discussed the strengths of Andromeda Tonks as her second in command.

"Come with me, Molly," Mrs Zabini declared leading the red headed woman into one of the bedrooms.

"What are we doing?" Molly asked looking at the robes hanging around the room.

The other woman smiled. "Convincing you completely that you can be our Minister of Magic. Pick one and try it on."

Molly looked at the robes in colours and cuts she would have worn on the duelling circuit before Bill was born. Slowly, picking up a pair of robes she moved behind a screen to change.

"I still have a waist," she declared looking in the mirror several minutes later.

"You're not even close to old, Molly," Mrs Zabini declared. "Of course you have a waist and wonderful legs too, I see."

Molly ran her hands over the hidden bodice that protected her torso, but also emphasised her figure. Turning from the mirror she walked back into the room to be met with silence.

"Good evening, Minister Weasley," Harry said with a grin.

"It's Weasley- Prewett to you, young sir," she replied. "I am going to emphasise all my family ties."

"You'll be an amazing minister, Molly dearest," Arthur declared.

Molly nodded. "We'd better get all the boys home for the announcement. And I'd better promote Percy to being my personal secretary. That way I won't have to train someone."

III

Amelia Bones stood at the dpprway leading back into the Ministry of Magic from the Wizengamot Chamber.

Harry nodded as their little group paused before the closed doors.

"The press is here," she said quietly. "Are you ready for them?"

Harry looked to Neville who stood on the other side of Draco. Both blond teens had clenched jaws. Their Head of House stood behind them his face an unreadable mask.

"Let's get out of here," Draco whispered.

The doors to the chamber opened and Harry and Neville stepped up to protect their friend as best they could from the camera flashes and myriad of questions they were being bombarded with. Not until they stood before the atrium fireplaces did they stop to answer questions.

"Mr Malfoy!" the first reporter asked. "How do you feel now Molly Weasley has replaced your mother as Minister of Magic?"

"I am sure he feels no different to how he felt this morning when we left former Minister Malfoy in St Mungos. Draco is shocked and lost, like any son who has lost their mother to violent crime," Harry replied sharply. "He is confident that Minister Prewett- Weasley will do an excellent job in his mother's stead."

"What is the former Minister Malfoy's long term prognosis?" another reporter questioned.

"The long term spell damage ward, alongside other heroes of our society who stood up to terrorists and biggots and paid the price," Harry answered again. "Our world is going to change whether the small minded and petty like it or not. And we will continue to be here to make and support those changes to the very best of our abilities.

"You three operate like the heads of a Hydra," Rita Skeeter began.

"Do you want to find out which one bites?" Neville asked roughly, silencing the press pack and making Amelia smirk.

Rita Skeeter swallowed but squared her shoulders to continue on. "Mr Malfoy, why did you support Molly Prewett-Weasley in this hastily called election to take your mother's place as Minister of Magic?"

Harry kept his face impassive as Draco stirred and a fire lit in his eyes for the first time that day. "I have supported someone who holds similar ideals to my mother, who is not afraid to fight for what she believes in. Someone who is going to respect and reshape my mother's vision into something even more extraordinary than what my mother imagined. A lioness who will protect her cubs whatever the cost. My cousin is going to reshape the world in a way you cannot imagine. She had the full support of the Malfoy family. "

"And the Potters," Harry added with a firm nod.

"And the Longbottoms," Neville declared. "Not to mention the Blacks, the Greengrasses, the Prewetts, the Weasleys…"

"The Zabini's!" Blaise's mother called from behind the press pack startling them.

"The Bones family and myself as a department director and member of the Wizengamot," Amelia added.

"And given her family's close ties with Albus Dumbledore, I am sure he will also give my cousin his full support," Draco concluded. "We need to return to Hogwarts. Please direct any further requests to Mister Moneypenny or Sirius Black."

"Game on," Neville whispered to Harry as Draco disappeared into the green flames.

"We're actually going to have to start that hunt for Horcruxes now," Harry replied and Neville nodded.

"I am sure Hermione and Draco will welcome the distraction," Neville said stepping into the flames. "We will also have to start on several other plans."

"I'm not sure _I_ will enjoy any of it," Harry muttered to himself before he too flooed back to Hogwarts.

III

III


End file.
